Sinnoh High School
by StarryxEyed
Summary: PEARLSHIPPING. First Fan Fic : Set in Ash and Dawn's POV, 2 good friends battle for the affection of the new guy at school, but there's only one heart he wants.
1. Average Day

**A/N: Again. YAY! This is my first Fan Fic so be gentle with me D:**

**Just a few things before you start..**

**Of course I dont own Pokemon. (God I wish I did)**

**Jessie as you all know from Team Rocket is featured, but you're going to have to imagine she's 16 as I couldn't resist adding her in ^_^**

**The whole story is set in Dawn and Ash's POV, I don't switch them around too often without them having a lot to say but look out for that anyways xD**

**Also the story is OOC with no Pokemon species what so ever. (SORREH! D:) I'm just really bad at writing those.**

**And lastly. It contains some mild strong language, but very very mild. xD**

**Anyway enough of me blabbering, starting with Dawn's POV.**** As most writers on here say.. ON WITH FIC.**

Some people in this world believe they have a reason to be here. My reason? Well it doesn't take a lot of thinking about, but people telling me to "go away" maybe a bit too kind. I do believe that everybody should have a chance to be who they are, it's a shame people in this world disagree. Including Jessie behind me, throwing paper balls at my head. It's my own fault; I choose to ignore every person in this school who tries to make my day as unpleasant as possible.

Just like Miss Mayes trying to get my attention, math was never my strongest subject, I always find myself gazing through the window from best view from Sinnoh High School wondering where I went wrong. I can see acres of playing lime green fields, with the shadows of trees that are spread around the school with their trunks covered in moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, with the ground surrounding them with crumpled dead leaves. Behind them is the main road that leads into the city, if I lay on the desk I can see it, it makes the image of school bearable, miles and miles of soft beautiful hills that I stare at just to lose myself into other worlds of exquisite imagination. I can hear the teacher constantly trying to get my attention in the background; I looked up to a staring vulgar face, obviously looking critical.

"Dawn for goodness sake pay attention" she snapped.

Suddenly I'm back in the real world. I could hear sniggers from Jessie and her army of skanks at the back of the class, as you can probably tell by now; she's not my most favorite person in the world.

"Pfft. Dopey DD is daydreaming again, what, a freak." hoping to get in a laugh from the class.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and go buy a life on eBay?" a voice shouted from behind.

Now that got laughs from every angle, including me. It was May, just about the best person you could meet; luckily for me she's my best friend and also in every same class as me. We'd been inseparable ever since we me met in middle school, she's my rock. She's the type of girl who can turn a suicidal person, into someone who has the most positive outlook on life ever. She has the most gorgeous brown hair, that she always wears tied back with a red bandana. The best sports girl in the entire school and always wearing tight shorts revealing her legs which, seriously, never seem to end. She has flawless pale skin that always tanned immaculate during the summer which gives the only reason to hate her, need I explain more?

"Just ignore it Dawn" she smiled.

I giggled at the way she put so much emphasis on how she said 'it'.

"Thanks May, but I'm way ahead of you" I laughed back, as the bell rang for recess.

Finally, one of the many few positive things of school. I gathered my things and stuffed them all in my backpack; I tried to do it as slow as possible to make sure 'it' went out first, then strolled in the corridor. I haven't been in this high school long, in fact I'm a junior, almost sixteen mind you, but it feels like I've walked down the same corridor for a lifetime. I know where to find the same people hanging around the school, I hate labeling but it's the easiest way, myself? I wouldn't say I'm anything. I'm just average Dawn Berlitz, well; my old friends call me DD. Unfortunately Jessie found out and has tortured me about it ever since.

I keep myself to myself, with my humble chums, May of course, Misty and Candice. I guess I could tell you a little about them. Misty, every girl group has the loud mouthed tough girl, and I guess that's her. (But shh she'll kill me if she knew I said that!) But she's awesome really, great ginger hair she wears tied up on the side of her head, another one who one for wearing shorts, but they're short shorts if you know what I mean.

Candice the quiet one, she's the kind of person that wouldn't even want a murderer killed, not a bad bone in her body. If I'm honest she's defiantly the most beautiful girl in school, long platted hair and brown eyes to match. Candice is incredibly shy and gullible, but very passionate. She believes a person should put all their focus into whatever they do. She sometimes muses that she acts the opposite of the way people would expect a gorgeous girl in high school would act, warm and friendly instead of stuck up and superior; and the best thing about her? Even though she has looks to die for, she sends the guys packing, and because she's not the sharpest tool in the box, every single guy here would take advantage of her anyway.

I just wish there's one guy out there that could actually love, not use for sex and run for the hills. Speaking of which I see some of them now.

"Any slower girls you'll be walking backwards!" Came a voice in the distance.

"Oh, okay then!" Misty shouted back. We all started to walk backwards in slow motion and we could see the 3 guys throwing their arms in the air having a tantrum, we knew how easy it was to get them agitated but we were only fooling around. We all turned to one another and nodded, we knew exactly what to do next. We ran across the field but on stealth mode so the guys couldn't hear us, crept behind the huge tree they were sitting against, then after 3 we turned the corner and did a pile on them all, muahaha.

"ARRGGHHH STOP, STOP, STOP! You're kneeing me in my delicate area woman!" Gary yelled out, who unfortunately for him was stuck at the bottom, we all burst out laughing.

Ever since Gary hit puberty his 'delicate area' he prefers to call it has been his best friend, and probably not to your surprise he thinks of himself as the ladies man. Also one of the many guys that have failed to try hook up with Candice, poor guy, he's actually not that bad looking. Just too big for his boots.

"Okay cut it out guys we got a soldier down now!" Tracey pleaded.

Now I know what your thinking, Tracey? Isn't that a girl's name? Yeah, it is. Obviously his parents think differently, I think they wanted a girl, but I daren't say that to him. Don't get me wrong he wouldn't crucify me or anything, in fact he's the biggest soft guy in school, he gets teased and accused of being homosexual, and again, I'm saying nothing. But he does have quite long hair, but shh.

"What was that? You just called us GUYS?" smiled Misty, forcing her elbow more into Tracey's side below his ribs.

"OWWW QUIT IT SERIOSLY! No I actually meant to say beasts" he mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, that's it" May grabbed the nearest head to her and plunged her fist into the thick brown hair giving a noogie. And yes, more girly screams from the guys.

"WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING WHY ME?!" May lowered her head and turned to see who she mistakenly tortured and sweat dropped.

"Sorry Kenny!" she gasped "I didn't realize" scratching the back of her head.

Kenny's also a best friend of mine but unlike May we've known each other ever since kindergarten. People always asked us about being a couple, but when you've known someone for as long as that you think of them as a brother. I'd never look at them in any other way. Besides we'd never suit.

"Uh huh you'd better be sorry, and Tracey man would ya cut it out with your smart remarks before I damage YOUR area!"

"Candice get in here help us out!" Gary yelled at her, she was standing a distance from us looking worried; she never did like it when we fooled around like this because one of us always got hurt.

"No you'll only drag me in with you I'm not that stupid" she snapped back folding her arms.

"Can you all just stop now please before someone gets really hurt!"

You're probably wondering what I'm doing through all this, well I'm in the middle of everybody at this point using my only strength to breathe, I couldn't stop laughing for even a second.

"Stop, I, I can't breathe!" I screamed, still laughing hysterically.

Everybody rolled off and sat up staring at me like I've just grown another head. Did I mention I have the world's most high pitch laugh? I stopped and turned red finding a way to use my laugh as something good.

"Well, I got everybody to stop didn't I?"

Everyone laughed back at me as I got up and strolled back over to the tree and sat against it.

"Dawn I think only dogs think your laugh is normal" sniggered Gary.

May slapped the back of his head and came over to sit next to me. I just glared at him. Everybody took out their snacks and started eating like it was their last meal on earth, from all the commotion we only had 5 minutes of recess left.

"I would advise you to lay off the snacks girls; it was like having 3 elephants on the weight watchers register crushing us" he carried on.

Kenny laughed and high fived him.

I remembered the can of soda in my bag; I grinned at them with a smug look and took May's can out of her hand before she could open it.

"Heeeyy you got your own!"

"Shh, shake it as much as you can and follow my lead" I was gonna get my own back.

I shook my can briskly until I could feel its pulse and walked over to Kenny.

"You guys are right, all that sugar isn't good for me, you have this" I smiled and held it in his face. He looked at me suspicious and raised one eyebrow, but took it anyway.

May handed Gary her drink and winked, being gullible with girls he took it too.

I ran back over to the tree and put my bag over my shoulders and watched them attempting to pull the cans open.

"RUN!" Nobody else knew what was going to happen but they all made a break for it anyway, seconds later leaving Gary and Kenny sat completely lifeless and soaked through to their skin. The bell rang for next period to start and we made our way inside with the rest of the school, looking back with our faces creasing with laughter.

"Those bitches" breathed Gary, crushing the can with his fist.

Kenny, still lifeless but twitching one eye in total fury.

Getting to each lesson is a blur. The corridors are insanely thin, not to mention the lockers on both sides of the walls, to make it even more impossible you can't get passed without getting your foot tread on, or even an elbow in you. It's not a bad school; most around this area are filled with all sorts of, lets just say the people you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. Its clean here, the walls all painted in cream with displays of work done by junior students, with the odd notice pinned here and there. The floors are also cream, however not as surprisingly clean looking as the walls.

The school has 5 very large buildings, now you'd think a school this size you'd be easily lost in or need a world map to guide you, plus with every corridor looking the same, but after a month you seem to know your way around like your own home. As I struggled to get to another positive of school, chemistry class, I made my way through waves and waves of noisy, crowded teenagers, I held onto Misty's hand who was guiding me through. I was too weak to make it on my own, and when people seen her coming they knew to make way for her.

Finally we got to the end of the corridor and made a right, on the end of the corner was our class. We stumbled through the green door giggling, and looked up to a man stood against his desk with his arms folded smiling. He was the reason this class is a positive; he didn't seem like a teacher, more like your fun uncle. He wasn't old, maybe about 23, he was tall and had jet black hair and wore black heavily framed glasses since he was practically blind. It was Mr. Hanson, the best teacher in the school. He made learning fun and something not to complain about; he would never shout and tell anybody off firmly and, overall a pretty handsome guy.

"So you managed to make it through the first scene of 'Saving Private Ryan'" he chuckled.

We giggled at his weak attempt to make a joke.

"Sir it's a blood bath out there" Misty sighed with sarcasm.

We heard a stumble and turned around to see Gary stood in the doorway, panting and holding onto the doorframe while other students behind him in the corridor are still pushing their way down the hall. His clothes were creased and he was holding his left sneaker in his hand.

"We got a soldier down" I laughed, nudging Misty. "And not the little man in his pants".

Gary looked up and saw us in a laughing fit, holding into each others shoulders.

He held his hands over his ears and yelled "MY EARS. THEY BLEED!" referring to my screeching laugh. Actually I wouldn't say it's screeching it's just kind of stuttering trying to say he.

I stopped laughing and scowled as I took my seat; Misty followed and sat next to me with her hand over her mouth trying to hold back the humor.

The class was sky blue with 5 rows long desks, which had 4 students per desk. Each desk had 2 gas taps and 4 electric sockets to share between 2. At the sides and back of the class, worktops went along with 2 large sinks and some empty test tubes and beakers left in them.

Jessie stormed in the room to the back of the class and took out a fold out mirror and brush to plump up her loud pink hair. She straightened her black, racy skirt out and flopped down on a stool, while everybody was staring at her sarcastically.

She raised an eyebrow and looked around at the faces as if to say "What are you all staring at?" they all widened their eyes and backed off her.

The last few people of the class came in the room and took their seats, as Mr. Hanson wrote today's objectives and date on the blackboard, and then sat at his desk behind him.

"I see we have a full house of survivors today" he laughed, scanning the room. Not to see who made it to class, to see how many laughs he could get out of us.

He took our silence as a hint that he should really give up his bad humor, picked up a textbook and began writing on the board again of what questions we'd do. I blocked out his speech as he started to explain what to do with an earphone to my iPod, and laid my head on the desk and gazed out the window at the beautiful autumn day.

With Gary and Misty sat either sides of me, like every other lesson I could hear them arguing over what the answers were. Sometimes get a nudge where they'd lean over me to show something to prove their point, as you can tell, their ego's are bigger than their heads. That's all the more reason why they belong together; I think I'm the only person who's noticed. Not even they have realized it, they are actually flirting, speaking of which excuse me for one second.

"Guys would you cut it out please?"

"Well tell HIM that ducks don't have teeth Dawn"

I unplugged my headphones and looked at them both in amazement, before slowly lowering my head gently back on the table.

"Guys, this is chemistry, and Gary what seriously possessed you to think of something like that?" I mumbled rising my head back up.

"Tell me something, how do they EAT then?"

"They just, swallow..." I replied, I was going to start to explain but looking at his puzzled face told me don't even bother, so I put my head back on the table.

The sound of Misty's phone loudly vibrating caught our attention.

"Hey, hey no phones in class guys please you'll get me done for if the Principal walked in" Mr. Hanson asked as Misty read her text.

"Shh sir" she whispered. "Oh my god, I can't believe this..."

**Muhahaha I wonder what it is ;D**

**Thanks so much for reading, I'm sorry the chapter's a little short but this is going to be a long Fic anyways :)**

**Please Please Please review, I love getting feedback good or bad as it helps me improve. :D (I made a rhyme ^_^)**

**Update tomorrow. BYEZ!**


	2. Lust

**A/N: Wheeyy I'm back ;D**

**It's 01:52AM and I'm frantically writing my ass off because I forgot to post this earlier D: That's dedication people :) I came close to giving up because my mouse is on the verge of destruction if it doesn't work properly. T_T**

**Anyhoo this chapter is kinda based on a true story.. (Mine, CRINGE! D:) but a cheezeh version ^_^**

**Just one thing.. I'm trying to write the story in an American English because I love reading it in the accent, plus since the characters are it makes sense to :) Since I'm from the UK I really don't mean to offend if you are American, you guys rock (: so if I say anything in the wrong slang please forgive me, or tell me lolz xD**

**Enjoyy :D**

Gary and I raised an eyebrow and stared at her, expecting her next words.

"It's Ash..."

To which we both answered "Who?"

"Gary you remember Ash? From Pallet Town? It was only a few years ago you used torture him until somehow you become, friends..." She drifted off and stared at the phone, maybe she was remembering this Ash. Gary did the same, muttering a few words quietly while I sat there looking at them both baffled.

"So is anybody gonna tell me who this guy is?"

"OH, HIM!" Gary yelled before snapping his fingers.

"Ahem, are the noisy people in the second row doing any work?" Mr. Hanson interrupted.

"Yes sir." We all replied, picking up our pens.

"Yeah Ashy boy" Gary went on, and then went back to looking into space. "God I remember now."

"Well he was my best friend a few years ago Dawn and he's coming to town to live HERE!"

My head twitched back a few inches and my eyes widened as Misty screeched her last word out. Mr. Hanson looked up shook his head; we quickly reacted and pretended to write.

"I can't wait to see what he looks like now, wonder if he still lives in that stupid hat of his" Gary sniggered.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what this, Ash looked like but I could see Misty was happy, so I smiled and nodded along, Gary went back in his day dream mode trying to remember more things about this guy. I felt like I was in an episode of Scrubs.

The rest of the lesson flew by, Misty and Gary continued to tell me about Ash, I was beginning to think I'd like him, and I was looking forward to meeting him.

"So he's starting school here tomorrow? Isn't it weird to start on a Thursday?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, his mom isn't wasting any time; you remember what she's like" Misty replied rolling her eyes. Of course I didn't know the woman but it made my giggle, I imagine she's like my mom.

As the bell rang for lunch, Misty was still rambling on about him, all through lunch, in fact the rest of the school day, even Gary got sick of it. But everybody else in the group wanted to know more about this new guy that would be apart of us.

The next day when I arrived with Tracey and Kenny to home room, Misty was already sat there trying hard not to smile. It did look weird as she was sat there by herself grinning, but we all knew she was exited about her old friend starting today so we encouraged her and smiled along. As our form teacher Mrs. Claridge was calling the register, our Principal came in; all the students stood up like soldiers and straightened up.

"Good morning students." He said sharply, placing his arms behind his back.

"Good morning Principal Oak" we chanted back.

"You may be seated. Now. Starting today we have a new student at our school, I understand he may know a few of you in this class."

I could see Misty's eyes light up.

Our Principal turned to the door and whispered behind it, we couldn't see the newcomer yet until he stood aside and held his hand out as a sign to come in. The stranger's head appeared around the door for a second, before emerging the rest of his body and walked to the end of Mrs. Claridge's desk looking nervous.

Suddenly I felt the room stand still. My heart stopped for a fraction of a second before taking a few beats. I felt my palms go sweaty and I could hear my own pulse thump loudly in my ears.

_Wow…_

Principal Oak made a gesture for the dark eyed teenager to remove his red cap to reveal his wild spiked midnight hair. He ran his fingers through it and scanned the room to see Misty wave and smile, to which he smiled back, then his eyes flickered to mine. Suddenly his smile changed to a frozen stare then he looked away quickly, quicker than I could as his cheeks gathered color. For the first time I blinked at him, took a deep breath and relaxed back in my chair.

"This is Ash Ketchum, I'm sure you will all make him feel welcome, It's never easy starting a new life in a different town" The Principal went on to say, which made me snap back into reality.

"Nice to meet you Ash, why don't you take a seat there and we'll have a talk after registration" Mrs. Claridge suggested.

He nodded in agreement and turned to the Principal.

"Thanks for your help; I think I'll like it here" he smiled. His crystal deep voice sent shivers down my back; I exhaled sharply to insure I wouldn't go back into a daydream and closed my eyes for a minute. I felt his presence walking down the aisle to the empty seat in front of me. I opened my eyes again to examine his body as he sat down looking stiff.

"Excuse me class" Mrs. Claridge suspiciously said, then took Principal Oak outside the room to obviously talk about the new student.

"Wow Ash it's been so long!" Misty screeched as she leapt out her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck and startled him.

I looked away and felt a little, jealous I guess, over to Kenny and Tracey who were making lover gestures. Of course all of us knew by now Misty must have had a thing for the new guy. I giggled at the clowns and glanced back over to the arrival and Misty, I honestly have never seen her smile so much.

"Ash this is Dawn." I glared at her and cringed. Then looked at him, who was turned right around.

"Hey, nice to meet you" he smiled in an attractive voice, and looked at me from the chest until his eyes met mine, then changed his expression to ice.

"Hi." I whispered in a crooked voice, he made my throat so dry I could barely breathe!

I felt my heart sink and gallons of blood gush to my head as if I was going to faint any second.

I wanted to drag Misty out the room and scream at her for telling us everything, from his first word to his favorite food, everything apart from how unbelievably, breathtakingly gorgeous this stranger was.

He turned back around to Misty, who I heard introduce Kenny and Tracey to him in the background. I felt ridiculous, I've honestly never felt like this towards another guy before, it was new to me and it felt so right. It was… lust.

I wanted to do things and say things to him; I just wanted everybody else in the room to disappear while we did unspeakable things to each other.

I bit my bottom lip and fiddled with my pink scarf while I watched his smile, as he was having all these new people introduced to him. It was beautiful, how this smile of his could probably melt snow.

My heart was racing a hundred miles an hour, I felt dizzy; I needed air, just to be out this feeling for a second before I exploded!

Mrs. Claridge entered the room again and the slammed the door shut to make everybody hush, I took another deep breath and lowered my head to the desk.

She finished calling to register just in time for the bell to ring for first period, I gathered myself together and followed the rest of the class out the door, failing to resist looking at Misty's old friend who was stood in front of the teacher's desk along with her. I stopped and looked back to wait for her but she shooed me to walk on, I assumed as she's the only one Ash seems to know, she was assigned to help him around the school.

First was 12th grade English literature which was for higher junior students, my favorite subject. I loved English, so I knew it would definitely take my mind off you know who. I was one of the last to take my seat, the class was small, maybe about 11 of us, this wasn't a popular choice for this year group.

I didn't have any close friends in this class either, a senior guy named Brock would usually sit next to me on the 2 seated desk, I got along with him fine, but it looked like he was absent today.

I took my books and a pen out of my bag and looked up to see Misty and Ash, standing in the doorway looking around the room.

I hid behind my bag and hoped to God he wasn't in this class, I couldn't go through making an idiot of myself again, not until I had time to prepare being in the same room as him. I peeped up to see our teacher Mrs. Bell now talking to them and stepped aside for Ash to enter the room, he appeared to be looking for a seat. He turned to Mrs. Bell for assistance who was sending Misty to her own class, she pointed at only free seat.

Next to me. I felt like throwing the desk over and making a break for it out the nearest window. I imagined myself doing a few escape plans, maybe just simply screaming and running out the door – I rolled my eyes at the idea buried my head to desk again.

I watched Ash approaching the seat next to me from the corner of my eye, I had that feeling in my throat like after you dry swallow a huge pill, I felt like my stomach was in a corner of my body crying and rocking slowly back and forth.

He dragged the seat away from me and sat down. Sitting on the corner of the desk as far away from me as possible, I still didn't look up at him.

_Why wouldn't he look or talk to me? Why was he sitting so far away from me?_ I wondered.

_Does he hate me for some reason, or, do I smell bad?_

I quickly raised my left elbow to the desk and hid behind my hand to make him invisible, and hopefully then I was invisible to him. Of course every now and again I couldn't stop myself from taking a peek by casually brushing back my hair to admire the strange boy next to me, who couldn't stop writing. I guess he did this topic at his old school.

I tilted my head and watched him join his words, he had beautiful writing, and I noticed he was left handed. I thought about what Misty was saying about him yesterday, describing him as not the sharpest tool in the box, he seemed pretty intelligent enough to me.

The class seemed to drag on forever which never happens. I couldn't pay any attention to what Mrs. Bell was saying, but I knew she was basically saying what was in the textbook in front of me. I tried concentrating on my work, but I felt that there was so much tension between us. Maybe I was just being paranoid. He was buried in his work, seemed in a normal mood and definitely knew what he was doing.

I flicked my hair back to look at him one more time and rested my hand on the desk, then wished I hadn't. His eyes moved across from his work to my left hand and slowly moved up to my face. He knew I'd been staring at him so I looked away quickly. At that moment, the bell rang, making me jump out of my skin. He broke our silence with a cough.

He grabbed his things, threw his bag over his shoulder and disappeared. I sat there, frozen. I wanted to burst into tears.

_Why was a guy I just met having such an affect on me? When we were introduced he sort of seemed friendly enough, so what just happened?_

I kept asking myself so many questions, I knew I had to snap out of this; Misty was obviously going to ask me what I think of him later.

I strolled out along with the rest of the class, and watched the back of the dark haired teenager disappear down the hall dodging the crowd. My heart dropped to see he'd gone, I had to cheer up as I turned the opposite direction to see May and Kenny waving at me, we'd always meet up to walk to biology together.

"Hey, Misty texted me and said you were in the same class as Ash, so, what's he like?" May asked as we avoided other students along the corridor.

I knew this was going to turn into an interrogation.

"I think you'll find what May's actually asking is, is this guy cute?" interrupted Kenny, with a proud smirk in his face. I giggled and rolled my eyes as he winked back at me.

"Urgh shut up! So anyway he's cute right?" she had a hopeful smile on her face.

"I don't know I mean..." I was trying my best to search for words that didn't make it obvious.

"Well he's not ugly; I guess whatever floats your boat, in your case Drew." I had to change the subject quickly; I knew May would forget anything in the conversation if Drew was involved. He was a guy that she'd had a huge crush on since middle school. He's the type who keeps himself to himself, kind of a loner. I didn't think much of him, what with his strange green hair for one thing, but I wanted to keep May happy so I'd agreed in the past I thought he was cute.

"Nuh uh! You are not getting out of this THAT easily Dawn, cummon tell me about this guy."

Dang. My plan failed. At least we'd got to class by now; the best part of the seating plan was avoiding situations like this. Also nobody ever said a word unless spoken to by the teacher, so I was safe throughout class.

We took our places and Mr. Bradfield took his, we already knew what to do as the objectives were already on the blackboard- to carry on work from the previous lesson. I saw May from the corner of my eye waving and whispering "Psst!" Attempting to get my attention and trying to pass notes along to me. I pretended I didn't notice and kept my head down all through class.

Before I knew it was recess, suddenly not a positive of school anymore, I knew Ash would be hanging out with us from now on so I wasn't looking forward to the awkwardness again.

I'd already left class before May and Kenny could notice and took the side door to the field, and headed for the tree where we'd always hang out. Only to find Misty, Candice and.. _him_ already sat under it in a circle talking.

I nervously strolled towards them keeping my head down, avoiding any chance to look at Ash.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Dawn" Candice replied with her innocent smile.

Misty didn't notice me; she was too interested in what Ash had to say. I fiercely dropped my bag next to her to grab her attention and knelt down beside her.

"Oh hey there you are, Ash was just telling us about English, you sat together huh?" Her jealous eyes were locked on me, Candice could tell too, who looked away to wave at Kenny, Tracey and May coming towards us.

"Um, yeah we did" I nodded back, stroking the back of my head looking at him for assistance; he didn't seem interested in me.

It turned into an awkward silence till Candice broke it.

"Over here!" The rest of the group waved and came to sit by us.

"So here's the guy we've all heard so much about" May stated as she bent over in Ash's face with her hands on her hips.

"Hi, I'm Ash." You could tell he looked uncomfortable, what with May invading his space, but he was still polite enough to hold his hand out with a smile to greet her.

She stood back up straight and winked at me while she sat beside him. Misty was giving her evils from the other side, she was being protective of him and didn't like May's unnecessary flirting one bit. Of course May wouldn't ever have a crush on him; she still thought he was cute.

"I'm May" She winked.

"Likewise."

"So how do you like it here so far?"

Ash sighed and smiled wryly, he was probably sick of being asked that question all morning, but replied anyway.

"It's great here, thanks." It was probably the shortest answer he'd given so far.

"OW!" We heard a yell behind us and all turned around to see it was Gary parting ways with an unsatisfied girl.

He approached us looking disappointed and holding the red mark on his cheek.

"Another epic fail from God's gift to women himself." Tracey laughed, we all laughed in agreement.

"Girls answer me this please, wouldn't you be grateful if a guy complimented your breasts?" Gary asked as he sat with us. We all looked at each other in disbelief.

"No!"All 4 of us yelled.

"What exactly did you say to Cynthia?" I asked, thinking I'm going to regret I said that.

"Well, I said how would you and the girls like to come out with me sometime? She said 'what do you mean? The girls aren't with me'. So then I said no, no. I meant those lovely ladies" he made claws on his chest and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Then she slapped me!"

"Well Gary I can't think WHY she would so such a thing, I mean every girl _loves_ your outstanding charm." I mockingly replied, rolling my eyes.

"EXACTLY MY POINT, THANK YOU DAWN!"

We all gave up hope for him and sweat dropped.

He ignored us and noticed Ash.

"I don't believe it, how's it going Ashy boy." He laughed holding his hand out.

Ash took it to greet him. "Been a long time huh Gary, still not changed I see."

"Well you know me, I will find a girl one day who appreciates my good looks and charm" he boasted, giving a flashy grin.

May moved out the way for the old friends to catch up, and sat by me.

"He's not too bad is he?" She whispered, biting her lip looking over to Ash.

I cringed then hid it with a smile.

"He's alright I guess, but you know me, I'm never interested in boys."

"Oh come off it Dawn I mean look at him! You can't tell me you don't think he's hot."

"For your information there's nothing to tell, I'm NOT interested okay?" I was afraid I sounded too angry at her.

She smirked and shook her head; I obviously couldn't convince her I didn't think anything of the newcomer. "Alright, I hear ya."

"Can we drop it now?" I pleaded.

"Of course."

I sighed knowing she would never drop this.

"My, my. Who's this new face here then?" I hung my head and recognized the voice, hoping it wasn't that person, but looked up to find it was. Jessie.

She walked around our circle to get a better view of Ash.

"You certainly look like you shouldn't be hanging with these losers."

Misty's clenching fist caught my eye so I suddenly became aware, to make sure she wouldn't start anything.

Ash coughed nervously and looked up.

"And you are?" He asked, trying not to be rude.

"I'm Jessie, but you can call me whatever you like" she winked at him.

Misty was getting more worked up by the second, the rest of the group just sniggered at the fact Jessie, who'd been out with practically every guy in school was now hitting on Ash. This was no surprise as he's the only good looking guy she's not been with.

"Um, I'm Ash…"

As if this scenario couldn't get any more awkward for us all, Jessie was determined to know more about him.

"So, Ash. Have you seen any girls in the school you think are cute yet?" she ruthlessly asked.

Our jaws dropped, even her skanks behind her thought this was a bad idea from the look on their orange faces. I just wanted rag the extensions out of her hair and break her to the ground using her heels to crack her face open.

"Err.. Ummm…" He muttered as he stood up slowly.

Even he was embarrassed, his face was horrified, and it looked as if he wanted to run a mile away from her.

"No, I don't think so" he nervously replied scratching the back of his head.

Before she could say another word, I knew one of us had to stop this, so I let go of Misty to let her put an end to it. She rushed up and stood between the ridiculous situation.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Jessie but I really think he's is NOT interested in you." She turned to him.

"Do you want to sleep with this?"

"No thanks." He replied as if it was a game of 21 questions, then again, why would you even think of a question like that.

"So that's settled, why don't you go powder your face before I slap it with a make-up wipe, I'm sure it would be a shame for your skin to boil up from the oxygen."

"Oooooo cat fight!" Gary yelled.

We all gasped and giggled at them, Ash was still stood there not knowing where to look.

"Who do you think you are!" Jessie yelled as she raised her hand getting ready to strike Misty, but held it when she saw the Principal walking past; Misty smirked back and sat down, Ash followed.

Gary decided he should break the silence.

"I'd like to if the offers still open" he innocently suggested.

We all sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I don't DO virgins Oak." Jessie flicked her hair back and walked away, not without giving her killer look at Ash.

The group turned to look him; he looked relived but still embarrassed.

"Geez what's her problem?" he said exhaling heavily.

"Don't even get me started" Misty replied through her teeth, still furious.

"Are you crazy? Why didn't you say, HELL YEAH?" Gary yelled in shock. "Man you're never gonna get a girlfriend if you turn down the hottest girl in school."

"She actually looks like the biggest whore in school." He replied, we all giggled.

"WHO CARES? I mean you've not even had your first kiss!"

Everybody stared at Ash in disbelief.

"Look, Gary, calm down, I'm really not interested in girls."

Tracey and Kenny squinted suspiciously at each other and turned to Ash.

"So… You, like guys then?" Tracey wondered raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? Noooo of course not!" Ash laughed. "I just honestly don't know what the rush is to hurry and bed any random girl; I'm just waiting for the right one who stands out for me."

The guys jaws dropped, Gary already had his head in his hands.

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid to you guys or whatever but, it just doesn't bother me right now" Ash smiled.

I looked up as he said that and felt my heart melt, but I was also disappointed, I obviously had no chance now. He then glanced over to me and looked away, I'm sure I saw a slight smile.

"Have I taught you NOTHING over these years?" Gary sobbed.

"Nope." He laughed; Gary dropped back and laid on the grass.

The bell rang to indicate recess was over. I went home for lunch that afternoon, so the rest of the day I didn't see Ash, I was relived but saddened. I saw him leave the gates alone after school to get the school bus home; he lived on the other side of town. Usually I'd wait everybody to walk home together, but I went on alone, I knew they'd be talking about _him_ the whole way, I really couldn't handle it.

When I arrived home I slammed the door shut to let my mom know I'm home, dumped my bag and scurried up to my room. I saw mom's face peek from the kitchen but I was up the stairs before she could welcome me home. I quietly closed my bedroom door and leaned against it for a while; I couldn't get my head round today. I threw my iPod on the nightstand and relaxed my body to let it flop on my bed, and buried my face in my pillow. It was driving me crazy; every time I shut my eyes I had images of _him_. I turned over and grabbed my iPod to try and take my mind off him. Just my luck, first song that appeared was 'Hello - Beyonce.' I made a mental note to delete that and changed it over to Fall Out Boy, my favorite band, and closed my eyes again. I tried lip syncing to the words but my thoughts were too loud to even notice what song was playing. I had a flashback of when he entered the class and I saw him. And thought about holding him the way Misty did, but more delicate. I thought about resting beside him, moving my hands along his naturally tanned skin, and stroking his..

**A/N: If you're wondering NO that last quote is not ending in a dirty one LOL XD**

**You'll see why I didn't finish the sentence in the next chapter (:**

**Can I just say thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and fav/subbed to me, I'm really am touched :') I didn't expect anybody to read it. xD**

**(This is such a noob question) How do you separate paragraphs with a big gap please? o_O**

**I'll update tomorrow and try keep a routine of doing it everyday since you're all lovely people!**

**Untill then!**


	3. Listen To Your Heart

**A/N: Haihai!**

**This chapter is now in ****Ash's POV**** which makes me so glad the story is OOC, It'll show he has a really sensitive side (:**

**(And because I have no idea how to write for a guy LOL)**

**Thanks so much for the support so far, I would've given up by now otherwise xD I wish I could give out free cookies! ^_^**

**(Finishing what Dawn started at the end of the last chapter..) Happy reading :)**

...Beautiful blue hair and getting lost into her eyes. What was I thinking? This wasn't me at all. I've never been bothered about girls, or even had a real girlfriend, despite Gary's efforts in getting me one. I mean suddenly a strange girl I'd just met had taken over my thoughts. But there was something about her. She seemed different from every other girl, especially the weird red head from today. I just wanted her in my arms, but how could I even get close to her when I can't talk to her properly. I needed to think of something else to say to her apart from 'Hey', and keep staring at her so she thinks' I'm some kind of freak. I knew couldn't go on keeping silence between us, I guess I was going to have to break the ice and say something sooner or later. But, why was she so shy? Maybe she just doesn't like me at all.

More thoughts about her stirred in my mind all night, I couldn't sleep a wink, the only thing that kept me sane was knowing it won't be long before I see her again.

I tossed and turned all night, staring at the alarm clock beside me every minute in counting, I even had my hand ready to turn off the alarm at 7:30. I swung my legs over to the floor and dragged myself out of bed letting out a huge yawn, for some reason it always made me more awake. I struggled over to my window staring at the bleak weather; it was chilly, turbulent and raining. Actually it was pouring down, but over a block of houses in the distance I could see into the city clearly, so hopefully it would calm down later.

The journey to school was a nightmare. I didn't think kids screaming and hanging out the windows, while others gave wedgies and tortured the freshmen kids would be an everyday thing. I sat alone and leaned against the window, I could feel the rain fiercely shattering against it, which at least was helping me keep my eyes open.

I was looking forward to today; I knew it would be better. I knew people, I knew my way to some of the classes, so I didn't feel like an outsider as much and I was looking forward to games lesson today. I loved being on the soccer team back in my old school, hopefully I had a chance here too.

I was one of the first to arrive in homeroom; along with a few other students who caught the bus. None of my new friends were there yet, so I waited patiently and watched the rain hitting the window beside me.

It was ten to nine, I was getting concerned on whether they'd turn up on time, and I didn't wanna ask directions from new people. At the moment I'd given up, Misty, Kenny, Tracey and.. Dawn all paraded through the door, soaked from head to foot, and making enough noise for the whole class to stare at them.

Misty hurried over to her seat and kicked off her shoes.

"Urgh great! My new sneakers are drenched!" she poured a small amount of water out of them, looked up at me and blushed.

"Sorry I didn't see you there, are you okay?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, thanks. So, have you just come back from a Titanic lifeboat?" I smiled back

She rolled her eyes and giggled, I was trying to cheer her up with the weakest joke I could think up and somehow, it worked.

I looked up to see Dawn by the door squeezing the rain out of her skirt; then she strolled down the isle with the sound of the water in her boots squashing against her feet.

When I heard her sit down my back shivered, I felt so nervous. I was going to try talking to her today and already I have a reason not to now. I nodded and smiled at Kenny and Tracey as they took their seats after drying themselves off, and kept getting distracted by Misty's grunts mumbling about her shoes.

"Girls you need to get a grip." Kenny sighed.

"Yeah I mean it's only water, its not going to melt through your clothes or anything" Tracey continued.

Misty scowled over to them. "Oh and you would just _love_ that wouldn't you!"

Mrs. Claridge hushed the class began calling the register.

Dawn was first, her voice sounded frightened as she answered "Here".

I sighed and felt sorry for her, I guess the weather was getting her down and hoped nothing was seriously wrong, she didn't look too happy from what I saw from her yesterday either.

After every student was names the bell rang and everybody miserably left the room heading outside in the rain to the other building.

"Ash, what do you have first"? Misty enquired.

"Um, P.E."

"Dude how you could take P.E. with all those egotistic losers." Kenny sneered; I don't think he was expecting an answer.

"I'll see ya later guys" he went on as he left. Tracey nodded at us and followed.

Dawn swung her bag over her shoulder and started to leave, I went to make my way out to try walk with her when-

"WAIT! Do you even know where the gym is?"

"No need to worry, I passed it yesterday I know where I'm going Misty."

As I said that Dawn stopped at the doorway and smiled to herself, then left.

_What was that about?_

"Hmm, okay I'll see you at recess."

We parted ways in the hall, I wished I called her back, I lied, and I had no idea where the gym was. I just didn't want Misty walking with me since I _DID_ have a plan to walk with Dawn.

The halls were empty since by now everybody was in class; I wondered in and out the corridors hoping to find someone to help me, preferably not a teacher to yell.

I ran over to the next building dodging as much rain as possible, trying to retrace the steps from yesterday. Principal Oak took me around on a tour, but if I remember correctly only by the girl's gym, which couldn't be far from the boy's.

I heard teachers around the corner from me and ran up the nearest stairs, I couldn't run into them, they'd only accuse me of skipping class. The first few classrooms were marked 'Music' above the doors.

I heard singing coming from one of them, no doubt it was a girl, and it was a beautiful sound. I couldn't help taking a peek through the small window of the door to see who it was, and there she was, stood there with a microphone in front of the piano accompanying her.

It was Dawn. I couldn't believe my eyes; she looked so flawless and stood confident, even with the rest of the class watching. Her posture was graceful, when she came to the high notes she seemed so calm, like she didn't even have to try. She closed her eyes and lifted her head now and again, and held her chest for a while. It warmed my heart just to hear her laugh or see her smile, but to see her singing was definitely new, it was breaking my heart. At this point I knew it defiantly wasn't what I hoped it was that I felt for her. Lust. I was falling for her with every syllable that left her lips.

"The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me. Down."

That last word seemed to last forever, it sent chills down my back, I closed my eyes take it in.

She finished the song and took a deep breath as the class and teacher applauded her, and then went to sit with them, I lost sight of her.

I leaned more in at the door trying to get my eyes around the corner to see her, then realized at some point I'm gonna fall through and make an ass of myself. I stepped aside and sat down with my head in my hands against the wall, as the next student started to sing, she was nothing compared to Dawn.

She was unexplainable. Without saying a word to me she was single handedly tearing me down and taking over my thoughts.

I took off my hat and leaned back, closing my eyes. I heard footsteps from down the hall that brought me back to my feet, I noticed the clock above, it was almost time for second period. How was I going to explain not going to gym?

I ran back downstairs and swung around the corner only to run into-

"Why aren't you in class young man?"

Principal Oak. Crap, busted.

I had used what was left of my brain to think carefully of my next words, if I didn't come up with something quick, he'll automatically presume I was skipping class. But if I say I got lost Misty's gonna get blamed for not showing me to class, so I said nothing.

"Well?" He demanded, his face was livid.

"I, I just…"

"You were truanting, on your second day? Come with me, NOW!"

I didn't bother arguing, just nodded and followed him to his office. What was the worst that could happen? Detention? Trash duty? Nope.

"He called your mom!?" May repeated later on in Math.

"Uh huh, and detention next. There goes my 11:00PM curfew and the chance for soccer tryouts" I sighed.

"What did she say? Why didn't you ask where the gym is? Anyway isn't Misty supposed to be helping you around?"

I was beginning to think May was going to repeat what I said, or ask more questions with her answers.

"Well because;" I looked over at Dawn, she was busy working.

"I, I thought I knew where it was… And I don't know what my mom said."

"You thought you knew where it was? Ash you've been here a day, you don't think you know anything until you've been for at least a month."

I was surprised that she was yelling and interrogating me like she's known me for years; she had the audacity to say that _I _don't know anything when she hardly knew me. It was like having another Misty, only slightly less, in your face and.. masculine.

"I can't help it if I learn better finding out things for myself."

I saw Dawn's shoulder's shudder as if she just laughed.

_So she is listening._

"Urgh, men!" May hissed through her teeth.

I did what I did in these situations with Misty, gave up and shut my mouth; it would make her even more irritated because technically I was always right.

But the teacher came back into the room at that moment, suddenly the buzz of conversation from other students hushed.

Detention was completely pointless. I sat in a quiet room along with others who'd broke school rules, not the friendliest people I'd met. The teacher who kept an eye on us was falling half asleep at her desk, at least, I think it was a woman; she looked like female ogre with a sex change. If that makes sense?

I guess it could've been worse; at least it was shelter from the rain, plus it gave me time to think of a way to not have anymore painful silences with Dawn, and I needed to pluck up some courage for English with her next.

When I got to class I breathed a sigh of relief to see my table was still empty. Mrs. Bell was walking around the room handing out textbooks, one per table. Class hadn't started yet, there were conversations going around a few people, the atmosphere was a lot calmer than other classes since this wasn't as packed. I kept my eyes away from the door, taking a seat close to the window this time. I took my workbook and a pen from my bag, and concentrated on taking notes from what Mrs. Bell was writing on the blackboard.

I jumped as I suddenly heard the chair beside me screech loudly on the floor, but my eyes were still focused on my workbook.

"Sorry, I, I didn't mean to…" Came a soft voice.

I looked up startled to see Dawn sat beside me, looking at me apologetic and almost upset. I was stunned that she actually spoke to me.

"Its fine, I… It's okay." I replied, reassuring her with a small smile.

She pulled her chair into the desk and sat still for a second, her eyes were shut tight, and her hands were shaking on the table, she took a deep breath then frantically started writing. I stared at her, I felt guilty, she didn't do anything wrong.

I reached to put my hand on hers to stop her writing, then wished I hadn't. It was like a reflex, I didn't mean to. She jerked her head up, then her eyes rose to mine; I quickly snatched my hand away under the desk.

We were both frozen, as if time stood still and staring into each others eyes.

Until Mrs. Bell slammed a book on her desk to grab everybody's attention, which made us snap up at the angry woman.

"As I was saying." She picked it back up and began writing on the board again.

I didn't realize she'd even been talking.

I cleared my throat and carried on writing, as did Dawn.

"So stupid." I whispered under my breath.

I saw Dawn cringe from the corner of my eye as I said it, I turned away awkwardly hoping she didn't hear exactly what I said. My stomach felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff, I felt physically sick with embarrassment. We never uttered a word to one another the rest of the lesson.

When the bell finally rang I grabbed my things and didn't bother putting them in my bag, I held them and rushed out the room, I just needed to breathe. I ran along the hall and busted into the bathroom, threw my books into a corner and leaned over a sink. I put my hat on the sink next to me and rinsed my face.

_I can't do this anymore, its ridiculous._

I straightened back up and got myself together, then headed over to the cafeteria.

As I walked through the doors Candice, Gary and Tracey caught up with me, dripping wet, they'd ran over from the other building. Tracey and Candice were arguing.

"Would you stop complaining!? It's your own fault, haven't you ever heard of an umbrella? It's the latest revolutionary accessory since, oh I don't know like a hundred years ago!" he yelled.

Candice glared at him.

"That's such an original reaction from a guy in his 'I don't care what I look like parallel universe!'" she snapped back.

"So this is an everyday routine?" I asked Gary, as they carried on yelling in the background.

"Oh the arguing? Pretty much, if one of us isn't arguing I'd start to worry." He laughed.

We stood behind a of pile of hungry students wrestling each other to get to the front of the lunch queue. It was like feeding time at the zoo, about 7 people forward was the counter; I couldn't understand everybody was so desperate to eat. Yesterday my mom insisted I took my own lunch with me before I knew what the food was, you'd think she thought it was first day of kindergarten.

"I'm guessing this is also a daily thing?" I wondered.

"Unfortunately" Candice sighed. "Okay here guys, I'll have the usual, anything that's closest." She handed them her lunch money.

"You having anything Ash?" Gary asked. I looked at the scrum then back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not seriously gonna attempt to fight your way though that? You'll be crippled for life."

"Dude we've been doing this since day one, we have our own method" he winked.

"Alright then I'll have anything" I sighed, handing him my change.

"Okay, and if we're not back in 10 minutes send out a search party. Tracey, ready?!"

"As anything" He grinned back, before they disappeared.

They charged into the queue and dived on their hands and knees through everybody's legs, and were gone. Candice and I stared at them and sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, they'll be out in about 5 minutes, we might as well go sit down" she suggested.

She spotted Misty, May and Kenny already sat at a table eating, I followed her in and out of the tables to them.

"Hey you guys" Misty smiled.

"Hey, how did you guys get here so fast?" asked Candice.

"Our class was only upstairs; we were the first in here" May replied.

"Alright for some" she complained, sitting down.

"Where's Dawn? I thought you were in a class with her just then Ash." Kenny enquired.

I looked at everyone around the table nervously.

"I, I don't know, I went to the bathroom after class, I thought she would've walked on." I stammered.

"There she is, over there with the guys" May interrupted pointing at them.

"Good I'm starving!" Candice smiled.

"Common scoot over, were running out of space now we got a newcomer" Tracey said, but in the nicest way possible, not making me sound more like an intruder.

"Here you go" Gary dumped a damp looking brown wrapper in front of me as he sat beside me.

I stared and prodded at it, then gave up wondering what it is.

"What is it?"

"It's a rainbow Einstein, what do think?" he joked, taking a huge chomp from his own sandwich.

"But I think its best if you didn't know the crap between the bread" he warned.

I laughed and pushed it aside. "No worries, I'm not hungry anyway."

Dawn emerged from behind Tracey as he sat on the other side of the rectangular table; I hung my head and looked up at her from under my hat. She looked around at us disappointed as there was no room left. I stood up and went to offer her my seat when Kenny beat me to it.

"Dawn sit here, I'll go find another seat" he insisted.

"Thanks" she smiled, and took his seat opposite me.

"You know the best thing about rainy days?" Gary pondered.

"I don't know but its bound to be something pervy coming from you" May sighed as she sipped her can.

"What kind of a man do you take me for?" he said shaking his head, "Well, actually you know me all too well."

The girls all rested their head in their hands.

"If you look real close, you can see right through girl's shirts" he grinned taking a bite.

"Why are we not surprised" Misty sighed.

"You're disgusting!" Candice yelled covering her chest with her arms.

He noticed Dawn wasn't listening, she was gazing out the window hardly blinking.

I followed his eyes, she suddenly realized we were staring at her and blushed, with a terrified look on her face. I looked up at her eyes, almost choked on my soda and rose from my seat and slapped his head.

"Dude could you not!" Everybody stared at me, their eyes widened from the defensive look on my face. I couldn't help it, it was another reflex.

"Ash, man calm down he's only kidding" Tracey said, making a gesture for me to sit back down.

"Yeah I mean it's not his fault he can't get laid" Misty carried on, giggling.

"Is that an invitation?" Gary grinned, giving her an innocent wink.

She glared at him and threw a slice of tomato at his head.

"You're not THAT lucky Oak" she smiled; laughs came from around the table.

I sat back down, pulling my hat low in embarrassment.

"I just wish you had more respect for girls" I sighed, turning my head towards Gary.

"Sorry man, I was just messing around."

I looked up at him, he seemed genuinely sorry. I've never been like that towards him before; usually I would laugh off his sexist jokes or attempts to get a random girl. This wasn't a random girl, it was a girl I'd immediately fallen in love with, as bizarre as that sounds.

Kenny returned holding a chair above his head.

"Hey don't go starting a food fight now, the last thing we need is damp clothes smelling like salad."

Candice rushed out of her seat and grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him to cover his mouth as he tried sitting down.

"Shhh!" she warned him looking around hoping nobody heard. I grinned looking up from my hat; I could see where this was going.

Kenny struggled waving his arms around frantically and broke free.

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

"JUST DON'T SAY IT!"

"SAY WHAT!"

"FOOOOD FIGHT!" Gary yelled waving his hands.

The whole cafeteria turned to him and paused, you could hear a pin drop, which was very rare by the usual sounds here. We shook our heads at him and swat dropped, it was a unanimous decision that he failed. Tracey held his shoulder to sit him back down.

"Why? Why do you do it man?" he laughed.

"You're going to have to let me make a funny one day guys" Gary sulked.

"No." Candice said firmly, it was a long no; laughter from the others filled the table.

"Never." Dawn added, trying to hide a laugh with her enchanting smile.

I looked up at her and lifted my hat; she quickly became aware and looked away.

_I can't even make eye contact with her?_

"Okay Gary listen up, this is your failure alert."

Misty took her phone out searching through it, then leaned across the table to hold it in his ear, we all leaned in wondering what she was up to. It let out a fog horn sound, which was the last thing we expected.

"What the?" I asked staring at her, puzzled.

"That, is Gary's fail boat, maybe getting sick of the sound might get him to stop making epic failures" she replied.

"Nice I like" Candice laughed as May high fived Misty.

"You know what I'm not even gonna ask why you have a fog horn on your cell phone" Sighed Tracey.

"Oh ha, ha, ha look at me I'm peeing my pants" Gary sulked, giving Misty a killer look.

She raised an eyebrow smirking, and held her phone in his face again. Enter the fail boat sound.

The table roared with laughter.

"You had it coming!" she giggled.

Gary rolled his eyes and went back into sulking mode.

"Pathetic." Came an unsatisfied voice, we turned around at the vulgar boy. I recognized him from detention; he seemed a very bitter person.

"Wow you're so original. Isn't it about time you got a life?" Kenny snapped, still focused on his lunch. We were all stunned as he hadn't said anything for a while.

The purple haired boy huffed and looked up annoyed.

"Isn't it about time you hit puberty?"

Kenny slowly clenched his fists and looked up slightly, his eyes were infuriated, he pushed the plastic tray away from him and looked up to the vile boy, dead in the eyes.

Dawn's horrified expression caught me, she put her hand on Kenny's arm to calm him down, and I saw her lips move as she whispered something in his ear, which he clearly ignored. Everyone around the table was becoming aware that something might kick off; we looked at each other and shrugged, unaware the boy was still looking over at Kenny.

I turned around to the boy, his eyes were now fixed in a different direction, and I followed them to find it was Dawn. She looked away from him quickly closing her eyes, her lips quivered, like she was almost about to cry, my heart was wrenching to see her like this, she stood up still holding on to Kenny's arm trying to lead him away.

"Let's go guys" she trembled; her eyes were fixed to the floor.

"You can't leave Dawn, I have something for you" the boy said, with a crooked smile, still looking at her.

"Not interested." She was still tugging on Kenny's arm.

"But you don't know what you're missing" The boy said in a musical voice.

"Well from here it looks like a nightmare. Just leave us alone!" She let go of Kenny's arm and was now looking straight at the boy, panting with rage; May rushed up and put her arm around her to reassure her.

"Common guys" Kenny finally suggested.

Everybody rose looking at the boy before they started to leave; I trailed behind the group as they left. I was still looking at Dawn who was almost in tears, I wanted to run over and hold her, tell her everything's fine and that I'm here for her.

My mood suddenly changed, I didn't even know this guy's name, but two words that left his mouth triggered another reflex, I wanted to snap his neck.

"Stupid bitch." He grunted.

I couldn't help myself; I stormed back over to our table and threw a chair aside to get the boy, grabbed his collar to stand him up and held my other hand ready into a fist.

"Say that again." I forced his chest into his table, I was calm but heated. "I dare you."

**A/N: Ooooo a cliffy ;] cause I'm evil ;D**

**To be honest I didn't like this chapter myself, after reading it again I didn't like the crude bit ¬__¬ but It's done now D: I'm hoping you guys will like it :) If not, you have full permission to let out your dark side!**

**BTW every time I get a fav/sub/review I do a little victory dance ;D I REALLY appreciate it!**

**And the song Dawn was singing is 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles, which I sang for a Music exam back in High School xD**

**Anypennies, back tomorrow (:**


	4. Super Hero

**A/N: This chapter was prying on my mind all day! I couldn't even concentrate on my college assignment! D: But this is what I came up with in the end :D**

**BTW If you're an Ikarishipper I'm deeply sorry for the following turn of events.. But I'm totally against it tbh (Don't hate mee!) D:**

**Happy reading :)**

"FOR GOD SAKE DON'T!" The words circled my mind before I recognized it was Dawn's horrified scream. My eyes twitched in shock and my teeth were grinding, I felt like my stomach was twisted around my heart and each end was being violently pulled. The last thing I wanted was to scare her.

I looked behind and paused; the entire cafeteria was staring at me, gob smacked, Dawn's scream brought everybody's attention to the scenario, it was silent.

Her hands over her mouth; her eyes sparkled as they bawled tears. May and Candice turned her away to comfort her. I felt hands wrap around my fist, pulling it down, the firm grip made me snap back into reality. When I turned to my right, it was Misty, I looked down at my hand which she was still holding, I felt her shaking, and her face was eager.

I realized I was still gripping into the boy's shirt and turned to him, his smug face was tempting me to push Misty aside and throw him over the table, but I thought of Dawn again and let go of him.

"Shame, I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better" he smiled.

Misty started pulling me away as I glared at him.

"I'll be seeing you around." I was positive he was going to get what's coming to him.

As Misty led me away the cafeteria was still silent, their piercing eyes followed me. I kept my hat down avoiding them. I looked back before we headed out the door; the boy was standing there waving at us and looking pretty satisfied.

The rain had stopped so we walked across the yard to sit on some damp benches. May and Candice were still crowded around Dawn trying to talk to her, who was ignoring them. I sat on the bench opposite them, took off my hat and held my head to my knees.

Misty came and sat next to me concerned and constantly repeating "Are you okay?" I blanked her and looked up at Dawn. Her puffy blood shot eyes were already fixed onto me, Candice turned around, she now knew that Dawn was staring over, her face had no expression at all.

The guys were standing in front of us, puzzled over why that just happened, but probably hoping for a fight. Though I was still looking at Dawn I knew what was going on around me. Candice nudged Gary and directed her head at the both of us staring, he whispered something I couldn't make out in her ear then they nudged everyone else to go and leave me and Dawn. May came over and tugged on Misty, I only realized her arms were linked around my arm when May pulled her, I raised my head to her and desperately smiled. She was still uneasy but May convinced her to leave me, she closed her eyes and squeezed my hand before being dragged away back into the cafeteria.

When I looked back over to Dawn she had her head in her hands, I got up to sit by her, and slowly scooted closer to her. I could hear her breathing deeply, she was still shaken up. I was suddenly aware that this is the closest I've ever been with her, the sides of our thighs were actually touching, but I didn't want to move away.

I felt my heart beating in my throat and gulped to try clam myself down. She was still covering her head, facing down; I didn't know what to say so thought quickly how to reassure her. I nervously reached my hand out to her leg and rested it on her knee, she was ice cold, I wanted to snatch it away from the instant shock of the cold but I just couldn't. She took one hand away from her face and gazed up at me, I was speechless, she still looked worried and it was my fault, I'd never felt so guilty in my life. She looked back down at my hand, I panicked and finally snatched it away, but she was freezing, so I immediately took off my jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Here" before she could respond it was already on her.

"Are you okay now?" It felt like a stupid question but I had to say something to her.

"Um, thanks yeah… I guess." her voice was shaky as she looked back up into my eyes, her face was still blank, but her mouth was now open. She stuttered with every breath she took trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, watching her hands shiver.

She pulled her eyebrows together and gripped onto my jacket.

"Then why the hell did you do that?" she snapped.

"I, I don't know what came over me. I…"

I trailed off; her tearful voice left me bowled over.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second, her shoulders shuddered as she took a deep breath through her nose, pulling my jacket around from her shoulders and holding it close.

"You shouldn't let Paul get to you" she sighed.

"Wow it's got a name? I don't even know him and I already wanna smash his face in" I forced through my teeth.

"I know, so do a lot of people but, could you just ignore him please? I don't wanna be responsible for getting you into trouble"

"I can't promise anything, I have a habit of doing before thinking" I admitted.

She smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side, examining me.

"Aren't you cold?" she seemed very concerned.

"Nah, I'm alright." Actually I was freezing, I didn't mind though; I'd do anything for her.

"By the way I'm sorry too, I'm just a hopeless wreck, and I can't even defend myself!" She tightened her eyes shut, gripping my jacket tighter, annoyed with herself.

"That's okay, I'll be kinda like a superhero I guess" I joked. "I never let friends get hurt if I'm around, that's one promise I _can_ keep"

And there it was; the first unforced smile she ever gave me.

"You're a good guy Ash"

I softly smiled back at her with relief that she was feeling a lot better now.

I never thought my life would have a more than perfect moment like this. It was like when I first saw her all over again, my mouth went dry and my spine shivered, but this time not from the cold. A crazy impulse to lean in and graze my lips against her flowed through me. We were already only 6 inches apart, all I needed was a sign or signal to give me the all clear to do it.

Suddenly she stopped smiling, her lips were slightly parted and she started to lean in closer to me, this was it, this was more than enough indication to go for it. I moistened my lips as she closed her eyes, and started to lean in, more brisk than she was, and lifted my hand up towards her face.

Before I could even blink, the perfect moment was interrupted by Candice's unnecessary shouting from the other side of the yard. So much for her being the quiet one_._

"Hey you guys! Are you coming in or not?"

I immediately jerked my hand away and scooched away from Dawn, she didn't move, she sat there motionless. Her jaw quivered as she slowly turned around to the rest of the group coming from the cafeteria waiting for us, then turned back to me, shocked. She hauled my jacket from her shoulders and held it away from her, looking at the floor, it was like she instantly hated me, I took it from her and threw it over my shoulder.

"We should, get going then" she suggested, then walked away before I could utter a word.

I slowly trailed behind her keeping a moderate distance and watched the group instantly split up as she reached them, leaving Misty, Gary and Tracey, while the others headed over to the other building. Dawn didn't even look back, why was she giving me the cold shoulder?.. Literally.

"Jeez Ash put your jacket back on its freezing, you're even making me shiver" Misty complained as I approached the group.

"I'm fine." I was looking away watching Dawn enter the main building.

Tracey coughed for my attention; I turned around to him as he was making eyes for me to look at Misty. She was stung from my firm reaction, yet another stupid reflex.

"I mean, I like the cold." I added with a smile before I hurt her feelings, to which she shook her head and smiled back.

I didn't pay much attention to Gary and Tracey trying to organize something to do after school as we all walked to Spanish. I was barely looking where I was going; I bumped shoulders with a few students struggling to walk past me, since I wouldn't move out of their way.

My mind was replaying the whole of lunch over and over; I was clouded with so many ways I wished I could change what happened. I only paid attention when I heard Misty mention Dawn's name in the background, when I heard her go on talking about a sleepover at her house I lost interest again.

When we got to class I was near enough the same, I ignored everyone around me. Gary and Tracey were trying to include me making suggestions about tonight, the teacher rambled on in the background and Misty just kept asking me if I'm alright. Even the crazy red haired girl from yesterday was looking over to me blowing kisses and winking; if I'm honest she scared me.

I was relived when school was finally over. As I took my seat on the school bus I checked my cell to find a voicemail from Gary; "Hey, gimme a call tonight if you're still on"

I didn't reply, my brain couldn't function to do that, I didn't even know what he was talking about.

When I got home mom was already serving dinner, I was starving since I hadn't eaten all day, but the thought of what happened today made me lose my appetite.

"I'm not hungry mom" I mumbled, dragging my feet up the stairs.

"Ash come back please I want to hear about your day!" she pleaded from the kitchen.

I couldn't ignore her too, she's alone in the house all day, and she deserved to at least have a conversation with her only son.

I suddenly remembered Principal Oak phoning her about me 'skipping class' as I sat at the table and took off my hat. I was expecting long words like 'disgusted' and 'appalled' being thrown in my face about it by now, but surprisingly, she was in a very good mood.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Corned beef hash, your favorite" she smiled.

"Great." I sighed. It was my favorite, but the way my stomach was turning the last thing I wanted was a pile of discolored mash in front of me.

"How was your second day sweetie?" she asked, putting the plate in front of me.

Maybe she was waiting for me to explain myself before dishing out my punishment, as well as my dinner.

"It was fine." She smiled at my puzzled answer; she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Make any new friends?" she went on, sitting opposite me.

I wasn't a fan of sarcasm, especially from my mom; I might as well just come out with it.

"Yeah… um, look mom I didn't –"

"I know you didn't skip class honey, that's not you." She interrupted. "You don't think I know my own son after sixteen years?"

I smiled at her with relief, she knows me all too well.

"It wasn't my fault, I lied about knowing where I was going, well ok then so it was my fault, but I got lost then I saw teachers so I had to hide and –"

"Stop, stop. You don't have to explain yourself, its okay honey. But, just please make sure it doesn't happen again." Her smile changed, that was a warning.

My mom's never been firm with me as a kid. Growing up without a dad in my life setting boundaries and making all the rules meant my mom had to, but she always had a soft spot for me. Now I guess because I'm getting older, she knows I'm always gonna be in difficult situations and it's time she started putting her foot down, and I totally respected her for it. After all, I couldn't ask for a better mom.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled, I put her mind at rest every time I say it, it's good to restore trust every once in a while.

After dinner I took a shower to wash away the rain from this morning. As I quick dried my hair with a towel I gave Gary a call.

"Hey, what's this big plan then?"

"Ahh that's a surprise just be ready in 15 minutes we'll come pick you up" he answered.

"Alright… Are you sure the other guys don't mind me tagging along?" I wondered. "They're not put off me by what happened at lunch are they?

"Are you kidding? They wanna give you a medal! That guy's always been a jerk."

I cringed at that thought of the guy.

"Fine I'll see ya later" I sighed, then hung up.

I was thinking by the sound of his voice if it was to sneak in an x rated movie or spy in some girl's locker room. Knowing him all these years, either one of them options wouldn't surprise me.

**A/N: Bleehh I know It's REALLY short but I'm going to make it up to you by trying to post two chapters tomorrow ;D Because I've cooked up alot of ideas xD**

**Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am reading your reviews, I can't thank you guys enough :)**

**Back tomorrow!**


	5. Don't Have Nightmares

**A/N: Hellooo! I'm very exited to post this chapter xD It's a long one, I know I said before I'll be posting another today.. which might happen.. I'm just having a touch of writer's block (NUUUU! D:) It's just putting stuff in between the plot.. which I'm useless at T_T**

**Were back to Dawn's POV.. Enjoyy :)**

"Bye mom, send grandma my love."

"I will sweetie" she smiled, hugging me. "Keep the house clean and don't let any strangers in."

"Mom I'm 15 not 5." I sighed. "No need to worry!"

She rolled her eyes and she scowled. "That's when I worry the most."

_Geez will she ever get sick of saying that?_

She finally let go of me and dragged her luggage down the path as a cab pulled up.

"I'll call you when I get there, make sure you answer." She pleaded as she anxiously got in the cab.

"Of course, I'll see you soon!" I yelled back waving.

"I love you, take care!"

"Love you too mom!"

She waved back as the cab drove away down the street. Mom was away for the weekend to visit my grandma, so I insisted to stay and take care of the house. She was obviously apprehensive on the idea of leaving me home alone, but this was a chance to prove I'm right every time I say 'no need to worry'. So I was totally in focus to make sure everything ran smoothly. She trusted my friends so she let me have a sleepover with the girls so I wouldn't be alone, the house was tidy and it was already 6PM so I decided to take a bath in get in my pajamas early.

As I laid there watching the bubbles dissolve, I couldn't help thinking about today.

_Why was the new guy protective of me? He doesn't know me at all, he didn't need to get involved and make me fear for his life. What if... What if something had happened if Candice didn't see us on the benches…_

It sounded ridiculous, my ego was just getting bigger from the thought that something actually could've happened between us. I highly doubt he'd like me in that way. I didn't think he even liked me at all until he let rage get ahead of him.

_Meh, whatever. Because tonight, nothing is gonna bother me._

I closed my eyes and sunk deeper in the tub. The thought of him made my stomach turn and give me goose bumps, but in a good way. The only thing I was absolutely positive now was he was controlling my every emotion.

I got out the bath, wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror and wrapped my hair in a towel. As I walked back in my room to dry off; the constantly flashing on my cell phone caught my eye. May was calling.

"Hey Dawn; is it all clear to come over?"

"Yeah sure my mom left about an hour ago actually, I just got out the bath so gimme half an hour and come over."

"Okay, I'll call the others and let them know too."

"Great I'll see ya then."

"See ya Dawn."

This was just what I needed, a girly all-nighter to forget all about today. I slipped in my pajamas and shrugged into a robe as it was freezing, and went down into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

_Great. What am I supposed to do with a box of eggs and an onion? Guess mom forgot to do the shopping._

"Never mind" I mumbled slamming the fridge door.

Mom left me $50 for food anyway, which was a lot for just 2 days, but she knew the girls were coming over so we usually survive on take-away.

I still had some time before May, Misty and Cynthia came over, so I brought old board games and a console down to set up in the living room, and then rearranged the furniture to make more space to bring pillows and blankets from my room. By the time I was finished literally my whole room was dragged in the living room.

When I was done they were just in time. The door rang and I opened it to find they all had half their rooms with them too.

I sweat dropped and sighed. "Guess were gonna have to make more room now."

"Nice to see you too Dawn" Candice laughed.

"I'm kidding!" I smiled. "Hurry up and get your butts in your making the house cold!"

"Geez you sound like my mom!" May joked as all 3 of them piled in and dumped their 'rooms'.

I frowned at her and giggled, poking my tongue out like a kindergarten.

"Okay guys dump your stuff in my room, throw your pajamas on, and ill sort this evening's activities" They looked very afraid when I said that, as if I had desert island survival tasks planned. Which have been from my sly face and twiddling of the fingers.

I had a lot organized, well, apart from the food. My plans for that were dry cereal and Chinese food so far.

As the girls got sorted upstairs, I made layers of their blankets on the floor and set up the Wii.

"No, no Dawn, no 'Sing It'. Anything but that!" Misty cringed coming down the stairs. May and Candice followed.

"Aww common why not?" I sulked.

"Because you obviously ALWAYS win, AND we always end up playing it for hours. One day the neighbors are gonna call the cops to shut you up" May continued, sitting on the floor.

I flopped on the couch and pouted like a kid.

"Alright you choose what we do then." They were right though, it was the only game I was really good at, singing was defiantly my strong point.

"How about hide and seek?" Candice asked jumping on the arm chair.

May jumped up and shrieked "YEAH OUTSIDE!"

"NO! It's too dark, my mom would kill me." Candice admitted sheepishly, I shrugged agreeing with her.

"But that's the whole point! It's so much better in the dark!" May stated.

She was right, but last time we did a bunch of guys from school were kidding around and jumped on us, to which some of the neighbors witnessed. Not knowing it was a joke, they called the cops… I'll let you figure the rest out.

"What about truth or dare?" Misty suggested.

I rolled my eyes and sunk to the blankets on the floor. "I was waiting for one of you to say that."

"Well this IS sleepover, truth or dare is tradition" She was firm with my reaction to her suggestion.

"You're so god damn cheesy" I whispered to myself.

"Great! I'll start." May was very anxious to be first, she glanced at me as she said it and sat back down on the blankets.

"Dawn. Truth or dare." She had that suspicious face she always gave me when asking about certain encounters with boys.

"Truth." I was nervous but calm about her next words.

"Tell us what happened today at lunch when we all left alone with that new guy." She said it as if she only had 2 second to live, and stared at me with devious eyes.

_Oh great, why I am not surprised?_

"Well. He just apologized for losing it and..." I stumbled with every word I said, gesturing my hands. Making sure I wouldn't say anything I'd regret.

"And what?" Misty eagerly questioned, she didn't seem too happy asking me either.

"I just said thanks and please don't do it again..." I was confident, making sure it didn't sound blatantly obvious that more than that happened.

"We're not buying this Dawn" May laughed, she knows me all too well.

"Some new guy you barely know just came to your rescue because he 'lost it'?" She did the finger actions on the lat bit.

"It's the truth you guys! Candice, you believe me right? You were the first to spot us." My cover was starting to blow, I wasn't staying calm anymore.

"Of course" She smiled. "They were sat there talking on the bench, and she had his jacket around her, it was really sweet -"

"Wait, what?!" Misty interrupted with insulting astonishment in her voice.

"OH! Sorry, is it a vest then? You know that black and yellow vest or jacket he wears? It's been bugging me too… Or is it some kinda body warmer?

At this point I was cursing Candice's parents for producing something oh so dim.

I sighed and hid my head behind my knees, not before giving her the 'say one more word and I'll kill you' look. At least she knew what _that_ meant; she lip synced "Sorry" to me and scurried off before any more damage was done.

"I'll just go err, get some drinks.. Yeah!"

"Well, well. It just got interesting." May was enjoying every second of this, she knew something more happened, and she was gonna dig deeper into my dignity to find out exactly what went on.

"And how did THAT happen?" I could hear the jealousy in Misty's voice, not to mention the expression on her face, which was livid.

"Did it just magically float off him and find its way over to you?" May grinned. I had just about enough of her sarcasm.

"Alright you wanna know? He gave it to me, I didn't ask okay? He just put it around me because it was COLD. And.. Made sure I was okay. Happy now?" My forehead was creased, my voice got higher with every word and with that last quote, I was now infuriated.

An awkward silence broke out as May and Misty stared at me in disbelief, and unconvinced. I never really got angry with them. Ash again, was controlling my emotions.

Candice returned holding a tray of glasses; she realized what the situation was and probably heard my rant from the kitchen.

"Um, moving on?" She suggested, sitting down handing out the drinks.

"Good idea. So, May. Truth or dare?" I was so irritated that she made me talk about what happened today, I wanted it off my mind! I wasn't gonna let May off the hook.

"Dare." It sounded like a question.

I didn't take me long to think of one.

"Okay I dare you, to go over the road and FINNALY have the guts to tell Drew, exactly how you've felt all through these years about him, because to be honest with you May, it's getting annoying." I thanked my lucky stars the love of her life only lived across the street from me.

She scowled back at me. "No way! –"

"Or," I cut her off. "I do it for you."

She folded her arms and looked away, annoyed. "Still nope."

I smiled sarcastically. "Fine." Then rushed up heading straight for the door, May grunted and followed me.

"Dawn, don't" Candice pleaded; I ignored her and carried on marching over.

"Don't you dare!" May grabbed my legs and wrestled me to the ground just as I touched the door handle.

"May quit it!" I yelled, struggling to get her arms off my neck.

At that point the door rang, I tried to reach up from the floor to answer it, but she batted my hand away and dragged me across the floor.

"Hey, maybe it's Drew!" Misty laughed as she got up to answer it, who was obviously enjoying this.

"I hope it's the cops!" Candice yelled trying to pull us apart.

"Hell yeah! Take your tops off!"

"Throw some jello on them!"

We both stopped wrestling and looked up at the recognizable voices standing in the doorway. Of course it was Gary and Tracey getting a thrill out of two best friends ripping each other's hair out.

I blew the hair out of my face and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Aww don't stop it was just getting good" Gary joked.

"Urgh boys" Candice sighed helping me up.

"Seriously, you think you can gatecrash my sleepover?" I wasn't amused about their little stunt.

"Sorry girls" Kenny emerged from behind them. "It was HIS idea!" referring to Gary, who else?

"Cant we stay for a little bit? Please?" Gary begged.

Tracey stuck his bottom lip out and Kenny sweat dropped.

"No you can't stay this is strictly girls ONLY" May firmly stated, fixing her hair and brushing her pajamas down.

"Told ya so, common guys just leave them in peace." A fourth person at the door suggested.

Misty knew that voice straight away and pushed Tracey out the way to confirm it.

"Oh, hi Ash!"

_Well her mood certainly picked up._

She turned back around to us with the biggest grin on her face.

"Common it might be fun having the guys over"

Everybody turned to me to make a decision, my stomach turned making the nervous feeling I got every time I even thought of Ash, and this was the last thing I needed. Him actually being in my house when I'm trying to get rid of the thought of him!

"Alright… Fine." I sighed, giving Misty and Gary evils.

"Yes! Dawn you're a babe" Gary paraded in and went over to hug me.

"Urgh" I pushed him off on the couch.

Tracey followed, throwing himself on the armchair as Kenny blushed at me with an apologetic shrug and strolled in.

Then I saw Ash at the end of the path with his back turned, but facing me, frozen. I stared back bewildered at the fact he's actually here, at my house.

Misty pushed me away from the door in excitement. I didn't even react to her; I stood in the space I was pushed aside in, miles away staring at nothing.

"Get your butt in here Ash its freezing!" She yelled.

The sound of the door slamming shut made me snap out of it, I turned to see Ash standing awkwardly against the door.

I had goose bumps all over my body, I shivered from the tingle that fired down my spine, my stomach started turning again, and I felt as if I was going to throw up.

I desperately ran in the kitchen to get some breathing space, It was like I was strangely terrified to be around him. Why did he even agree to come here? If he's trying to give me a heart attack it was definitely working. I leaned over the sink struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotions he'd brought on yet again. Candice later followed me in concerned.

"Dawn, are you alright?"

"Yeah um, I just felt a little dizzy from the fight with May. She's a lot stronger than she looks" I lied.

"Oh" she laughed. "Come back in were still playing!"

She dragged me back into the lounge, to find the group gathered in a circle on the floor continuing the game.

"Right I wanna go" Gary demanded as Candice and I squeezed in the circle. I tried to stay as far away from Ash as I could, maybe sitting right opposite him wasn't a very good idea either, trying to avoid staring at his perfect face was impossible.

"I dare you Candice" Gary went on. "To run out in the street and flash the next person that drives past" Giving her a wink.

We rolled our eyes and sunk our heads as she looked at him in amazement.

"Are you out of your mind? Oh, no wait, stupid question" She sighed.

"That means you have to give US a flash then" He smugly demanded, he just couldn't give up.

"Of course!" Candice vigorously said, leaning into him.

His eyes widened and jaw dropped in astonishment. "Really?!"

"Really?" The rest of us repeated raising an eyebrow.

"No!?"

"Cant blame a man for trying" he laughed.

"No but we can blame you for being a perve" Kenny mumbled. "I'm gonna take a whizz, DD mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure you know where it is" I replied. "As long as you STOP calling me that!"

"Call you what?" he smirked going up the stairs.

"You guys this is boring now and I think the guy's dares aren't gonna get anymore realistic or FAIR" Candice sulked.

"Yeah she's right" Tracey continued. "Cant we watch a movie or something?"

_Can't you guys just go home. _I thought to myself.

We looked at each other with murmurs of agreement.

"Great I'll get one" I rummaged through the cabinet next to the T.V. while the girls moved the furniture closer, I still hadden't forgotten the fact Ash was still in my house, even though he was being suspiciously quiet, he obviously didn't want to be here.

"Urgh, it's just my mom's movies in here, all old crappy ones. Where did the guys go?" I asked scanning the room.

"They went to raid your kitchen" Candice laughed.

"It's not long before any guy doesn't work up an appetite being in a house of girls" May carried on.

I giggled and cringed, "Good luck guys there's absolutely nothing there!" I yelled out to them. "I'll go get the movies from my room."

"Wanna bet?!" Tracey yelled back.

"And Ash went to use the bathroom" Misty informed.

I paused as all the blood rushed to my head; there it was again, the dizziness flowing through my body.

Kenny was using the main bathroom, the only other was through my bedroom.

"Oh" I breathed, starting to panic. "Did you tell him there's another bathroom through my room?"

The three of them looked at me sideways and at each other suspiciously.

"No of course not, you think we'd let a guy in your room? Especially one you don't know." May's tone was vicious, like I just questioned on how if they're stupid.

"Okay, good. I'll just, go get the movies" I stammered, strolling over to the stairs.

Didn't he know that Kenny's in there? Or is he desperate to hurry him out of there?

I nervously climbed the first steps and stopped.

_This is stupid, it's my own house, I shouldn't be nervous._

I shut my eyes tight, ran up the rest of the stairs and swiftly turned right to my room, and stopped in the doorway, to find…

Ash looking at the photos of me on my desk.

I gripped the doorframe firmly, staring at him. I didn't know what to do; he hadden't noticed I was stood there until the sound of my hands crushing against the wood startled him.

He sharply turned around and pressed up against the desk, petrified.

"WHOA GEEZ! Sorry I, I was just" He stuttered, waving his hands around the room, like he was looking for assistance.

I tilted my head and looked at him absurdly, what the hell was he doing in my room?

"I was going to the bathroom but, Kenny's in there so I just…" He trailed off, looking towards the floor now.

"Right… I just came up to grab my movies" I said calmly, trying to sustain myself.

"There's one through there" I walked slowly away from the doorframe, his head rose up as I got closer to him, and eyes dark eyes followed my hand pointing towards a door at the end of the room.

He was taken by surprise of the fact he didn't notice it before.

"Oh, wow you got your own private bathroom?" His voice was high of amazement.

I lowered my eyebrows and chuckled, he's just like any other guy, astonished at a house with two bathrooms.

"Yeah, my mom insisted I have the master bedroom when we moved here" I explained.

He lifted his head and smiled.

"I bet she uses the room to get her own way now though" he joked, and lightly laughed.

"Yep, it's a back up card every time we have an argument over something I want" I replied, rolling my eyes.

My tone stayed the same as his. This was weird, I actually felt relaxed around him, and he was really down to earth. All the fuss about not being able to breathe around him was stupid; maybe he was feeling the same way too.

He loudly exhaled through his nose with a laugh.

"I won't be too long, and ill try keep it clean" He smiled as he went in.

I gazed at him as he closed the door after him and threw myself on my bed, overwhelmed. It sounds stupid but from that little moment, from just talking to each other like normal friends, I felt a connection. I defiantly knew from then it wasn't lust I felt for him, I loved him damnit.

I sat up and looked around the room, remembering the others downstairs are probably complaining that I haven't hurried back yet. I jumped up, opened my closet and grabbed a pile of DVD's, wondering around the room looking through them.

_Romance? God no. Well maybe when the guys go home. Comedy? Maybe. Hmm, what about a Horror? Seeing as the guys are here we should test their so called machoness, they'll crap their pants._

The bathroom door suddenly swung open revealing Ash stood right before me, I dropped the DVD's, startled and screamed throwing myself back on the desk behind me. Knocking over all my pictures as I gripped it hastily. I didn't realize while walking around the room I decided to stop right in front of the bathroom door! He stood there for a moment staring at me before finally blinking, but still shocked.

"God are, are you okay?" he nervously asked, rushing over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, trying to relieve me.

I stared at him like I saw through him; I caught my breath and put my hands over my face, turning to my left facing the bedroom door. Where Kenny was stood, I watched him through the gaps of my fingers, he looked clearly livid.

"What's going on here?" He asked vigilantly.

I stood up straight and Ash, caught off guard, took a step back from me.

"Nothing..." I was cautious, but my high pitch voice gave it away.

"But I heard you screaming" He went on, annoyed; he blinked over at Ash who was standing awkwardly.

"Oh, I stepped on something sharp in the carpet" I lied, eyeing at Ash to keep quiet.

"Right…" He obviously didn't believe me, but I knew he wouldn't take it any further unless I was alone.

"I'll be downstairs then." He lowered his eyebrows at Ash and left downstairs.

I exhaled and bent down picking up the movies.

"Why did you lie?" Ash asked as he helped me, he sounded quite irritated.

I stood up and he followed, looking at me disappointed.

"Because I knew he wouldn't believe what really happened and blow it all out of proportion" I breathed.

"I don't understand, you thought he'd believe that but not what really happened?" His face twisted as he shook his head, confused.

"Look Kenny is just, a little protective of me sometimes" The tone in my voice was telling him to drop it now.

"I see, so I've got competition huh?" He grinned.

"You sure have superhero" I joked, from what he said to me at lunch today.

My face relaxed, I was blushing. I wanted to change the subject before I embarrassed myself again.

"I'll just take these and see what everybody thinks" I suggested, taking a small pile of movies. "You like horror?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course."

"Shall we then?" I smiled, leaving the room.

"Urgh about time too!" May complained as Ash and I came down the stairs.

"Shush you" I laughed kneeling to the floor.

"Right guys I've decided on a horror. But you can decide which one" I dumped the movies on front of me as everyone rummaged through them.

"Oh my God! We are NOT watching 'Saw'! I can't stand puppets!" Candice shrieked, throwing it aside.

"Guess 'Chucky' is out of the question too then" Tracey laughed throwing that aside too.

"Oooo what about 'Dead End'?" May suggested, picking it up.

"No way, nothing with mutants or zombies they freak me out" Misty protested.

"For the love of god!" Gary mocked. "What is it with girls and horror films you guys?"

Kenny smirked and looked over to me. "Depends what girl, I mean Dawn has millions I mean look, she obviously loves them"

"Or she's a freak mass murderer just looking for inspiration" Gary joked. I scowled at him for the comment.

"Yeah, so what's a sweet girl like you doing with all these?" Ash asked. I looked over to him and blushed, he described me as sweet!

_YAY! Okay, no time for spazms right now Dawn._

Also I was surprised; he hadn't got involved in group talks like this before.

"Giving me ideas on what to do with guys like HIM!" I grinned referring to Gary.

Gary snapped his fingers and pointed right at me. "I knew I was right!"

The room circled with laughter as he gripped his throat mocking me from across the group.

"I got the latest 'Friday the 13th '?"

"Dawn those movies suck! It's the same thing over and over, all too obvious" May complained.

"Well I like them, the whole point of a good horror is to make you crap you pants" I laughed.

"I agree" Candice nodded. "It's not too gory, I don't mind it"

Misty sighed intolerantly and stood up. "I don't care, just pick something already!"

"Alright, calm down!" I grabbed the movie and crawled over to the T.V.

"Let's watch this then. Okay?"

"YES!" Everybody yelled.

I slid the CD in the T.V. and closed the drapes as the group arranged themselves for a spot to sit and watch.

May and Gary took the large chair on the side. Candice, Kenny and Tracey slumped on the couch, while Ash and Misty sat below them on cushions and blankets.

"Dawn come sit here" Kenny suggested I squeezed in a tiny spot on the couch next to him; I could see Candice and Tracey looked comfortable in their 'lounge position'. I didn't want to sit tensely on the end of the couch for the next 2 hours.

"No thanks, I'll just sit right here" I parked myself next to Ash on the floor below Kenny; I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I still sat close by him. I also felt comfortable enough to control my urges sitting next to Ash, besides we were at a clear distance, I wasn't planning to pounce on him at a scary bit. However it did sound tempting. I knew that Misty, who was sitting less than an inch on the other side of him, would beat me to it.

"I'll get the lights" May jumped over the arm of the chair and turned the light switch till the room was pitch black since the movie was still starting, and somehow found her way back to her seat.

As the room went black, I felt I was sitting alone.

I couldn't resist edging closer to Ash in the first 15 minuets, before I knew it I was only two inches away from him. I ignored my urges and was stunned by the unexpected energy that flowed through me, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of him than I already was. A crazy impulse to wrap myself around him and feel protected from the dark overwhelmed me. I uncrossed my legs and lifted my knees to face, my hands kept beside me clenched into a fist, I felt my heart beat in my throat which began to build up a lump. I was going insane.

An hour passed. Very slowly. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie; I closed my eyes trying to relax but the electric current that seemed to be coming from his body wouldn't go away. I breathed, opening my eyes and looked around at everybody, slightly turning my head so they wouldn't notice; their eyes were widely fixed to the T.V. When my eyes reached Ash I rapidly inhaled. His eyes were glued to me, but his head was still facing forward, I looked away quickly before I started hyperventilating.

The music on the T.V. was getting louder as everyone leaned in, breathing silently but heavily. It was like they were the girl on the screen hiding from the killer. The uncontrollable craving to even just touch him was refusing to fade; I continued crushing my fists to the floor until my fingers were aching with the effort. Every now and again I failed resisting having a quick glance in his direction, I quickly noticed he wasn't too relaxed either. His posture was firmly straight and his hands violently gripped his jeans every few minuets.

I breathed slowly but surely calming down, focusing on the movie. I knew this part was going to make everybody scream, so I loosened my hands preparing myself for it. Then I felt something light wrap around my left hand, but only slightly since my hands were numb, I tilted my head down looking at it and only realized then it wasn't light.

It was Ash's hand firmly gripped onto mine. I looked up at his face, which was fixed on the T.V. I don't think he even realized what he was doing.

As the tension grew in the movie, he squeezed my hand tighter. I couldn't even react to it; I stared at the T.V. expecting the killer any second to jump on the clueless girl.

I felt that I could even hear his heartbeat, even as the music grew louder; I took a deep breath as the scene of the movie took a turn.

At the moment, the phone rang as the killer suddenly appeared on the screen sending screams echoing around the room making everybody jump out of their skin. I choked on my own breath and felt Ash's hand being snatched away from mine; I quickly jumped to my feet to turn on the light, and looked around the room to everyone gripping onto each other for dear life.

I stared at Ash, Misty had grabbed his jacket; or vest as Candice's theory goes by, and wrapped herself around him. They were both just innocently lying there. Her face was buried in his chest, unaware that everyone was watching them both. He lifted his head up and ran his hand over it, nervously looking around at us.

May shrieked loudly, breaking the ice between everyone and pushed Gary to the floor.

"What are you doing you towel!"

"F.Y.I I think it was you who had a hissy fit and grabbed hold of me!" He argued back.

"Guys shh I think it's my mom calling!" I rushed to the kitchen breathlessly and dived to the phone.

"H, Hello?"

"Dawn honey it's me, mom" she sounded cheery at least.

"Oh, hi" I quivered. "What's up?"

"Everything's fine…" Her tone changed, she paused for a second. "But, are you okay? You sound stressed?"

"Me? I'm, I'm fine. Everything's good" My voice was getting higher; I panicked and ran back into the lounge. Everyone was frozen, staring at me; I frantically waved my arms around making sure especially the guys, would stay quiet.

"Good, are the girls with you?"

"Yeah sure they're all here, were all having fun" I still sounded edgy, looking at Ash and Misty who were now separated wasn't helping, I ran back in the kitchen and took a deep breath.

"Great, I'm just calling to see if things are alright. Remember, don't answer the door to anyone you don't know"

I sat myself up on the counter, feeling a lot more relaxed.

"Mom, I said there's no need to worry everything's under control."

"Hmm I wish I could believe that" she sighed. "Oh! Do you have enough food? I just remembered I didn't go shopping today sweetie"

"Um, yeah sure it's all good" I was sounding miserable now, I was tired of people being protective of me like I'm this tiny little girl who can't stand up for herself.

"Alright then, but if you need anything-"

"Okay I get it! For the last time I'm not 5 years old anymore, geez!"

"I'll call tomorrow then" I stung her with that last comment, she sounded saddened. "Goodnight Dawn"

"Night, mom..." I felt awful.

_Perfect. Because of my stupid jealousy of Misty being protected by Ash from her actions, I had to go and take it out on my Mom! Urgh._

I hung up and dawdled back in the lounge. The room stared at me waiting for my next words; I didn't want to take my frustrated mood on them too so I changed the subject they were expecting to hear.

"Okay now you've all recovered from your heart attacks are we still watching the movie?"

They looked at each other puzzled, but they knew not to take it any further.

Ash stood up and headed for the door.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go I got a long bus to get home. I'll see you around guys" The door was closed behind him before any of us could react.

My stomach sank as I sat on the couch, I was crushed. I knew it was easier for him to leave but every other part of me wanted him to stay.

Misty frowned at the window watching him walk down the street.

"Well that was nice of him!" She puffed.

Tracey nervously stood up and turned to me. "I better go too, it's getting late"

"Yeah we'll leave you girls alone now" Kenny agreed.

"Wait! You guys? What are you doing? Don't leave!" Gary protested.

But they left before Gary could stop them too. He rushed up and followed them out the door.

May stood up and watched Gary run down the street to catch up, then closed the door looking at us confused. "Bye then?"

I was glad they left; all I wanted to do was scream into a pillow, or maybe just hold one over Misty's face.

"What was that all about?"

"Well Candice it's already 10:30, in fact guys I'm just gonna go to bed I don't feel well"

"Dawn wait, sit down" The immediate seriousness in May's voice automatically dragged me back to where I was sat.

"What's going on with you? I mean you've been acting really weird around... You know." She sounded sympathetic now, with a guilty expression.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

I knew exactly what and _who_ she meant, but I had no idea I was being so transparent.

"She means Ash" Candice innocently established.

Misty's eyes darted at me like bullets; I sensed the jealousy creeping off her.

"You like him don't you." She said in a low voice. It wasn't a question, she was telling me.

"What makes you think that?" I uttered in a quiet voice.

I was blinking repeatedly at the floor, trying to avoid their eyes judging me. I felt a mouse being circled in an alley of cats. I mean so what if I liked him? Why should they all be judgmental of me like it's one of their dad's? It's not forbidden or something, besides May likes Drew so why does she care so much?

I wanted so badly to let out how much I craved for the new guy but it sounded stupid, and I didn't want to spend my life listening to May and Candice nagging me to tell him or one day one of them 'accidently' letting the secret out in front of him. As for what Misty would think, I know she likes him too and I didn't wanna risk losing a good friend over a guy, no matter what kind of affect he separately had on our lives.

"Are you all out of your mind? I hardly know the guy, we've hardly spoken and I've known him like for, what, like 2 days?" I stayed calm and composed what I was saying slowly, to not overreact.

"Then how do you explain what happened at dinner today? AND-"

"Look, May, would you just drop it please! I'm not in love with him okay!"

"But, Misty didn't say you love him… She said you LIKE him…" Candice added.

The room fell silent as we glared widely at her, she can only be smart at the 'right' situations.

"What? Did I say that out loud?" She naively whispered.

Misty turned to me.

"Explain that." She demanded smugly.

"Oh and you're one to talk!" I fought back.

I didn't wanna start a childish debate over who loved or liked him or not, but I wasn't going to be exposed, even if it did mean ending it with a guilty conscience. I stood up tightening my fists, it wasn't going to turn into a fight but I was so mad at that point I felt like exploding at Misty like dynamite.

"So who was it that POUNCED on his chest to safety earlier? Oh, oh wait a minute, yeah that was you!" My hand came out of the fist and my arm extended to her face without me even thinking about it.

"Excuse me?!" Misty yelled, batting my hand away. May and Candice's faces turned pale with horror as she came face to face with me.

"Guys cut it out before I do call the cops this time!" Candice yelled.

"Alright, fine! You know what; I can't be dealing with this I'm going to bed!" I spun around fiercely to let my hair glide with me and headed for the stairs.

I violently slammed my bedroom door and punched in the back of it; stumbled to my knees beside my bed and screamed into a pillow, crushing my nails into the fabric causing it to tear.

When I finally ended my little girl's temper tantrum, I realized what an idiot I was to my best friends earlier. The idea of them coming over was to bitch about the boys and not bitch at each other!

I lifted myself and dragged my legs to my dresser to sit at my reflection.

My face was bright red, pumping regret. I reached my hand to touch my forehead, and it was way above temperature. My eyes were puffed and felt sore from the crying and lack of sleep, when I turned to my alarm clock it was 03:45. I sighed and stalked my way to the bathroom to rinse cool water on my face.

**A/N: Iknoww the endings crappy.. but there's a twist in the next chappy to make up for that which I'm hoping you'll like ;D**

**Don't be afraid to review guys :) Good or bad, I don't mind. I'm just grateful you take the time to read what goes on in my tiny mind xD**

**Anyhoo back soonige :D**


	6. Lock And Key

**A/N: Hello again lovely Pearlshippers! :D**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, things are going tits up atm for this story D:**

**Anyway I'm back on track, but this chapter may disappoint you. It's not my personal best :/**

**We're back to Ash's POV, happy reading :)**

I woke to a cool breeze that travelled my skin's surface, bringing the scent of the salty air of my surroundings. My hands traced along tiny grains of sand, as I moved them from behind my head. The sound of the very near ocean soothed the scene that I couldn't yet see. Until I reached for the tongue of my hat that covered my face and place it beside me. My vision was exposed to the deep colors of the clear but dark orange sky. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to admire the sight before me, it was like a computer background, it didn't seem real.

I inhaled the fresh atmosphere that filled my lungs and wished that feeling would last forever. As the sun retreated behind ocean I settled myself back down on the sand and closed my eyes. My right hand searched my side to find my hat; I pushed my eyebrows together when I realized it was no longer there. After scanning the area I left it in like a blind man, I finally came across a new surface.

The sand wasn't there anymore; this new surface was smooth and warm. My eyebrows rose forcing my eyes wide open, I didn't turn to my side until the surface made a sound.

"Hey you." It whispered softly in an angelic voice.

I snapped up quickly and followed the familiar voice. I now realized my hand was on the surface of the voice's thigh. It was pale, with a slight tanning to it, I rose my hand up along the slim body that wore denim hot pants and a bikini top, until I reached her cheek. I smiled when I noticed she was wearing the hat I was looking for, it was worn on the side and just covered her left ear, and it was way too big for her.

The sun was nowhere to be seen now; it was hard to make out who the girl was to a stranger, but deep in my heart I knew who she was.

I leaned in slowly to graze my lips against hers; she mirrored my actions and bit my bottom lip lightly that indistinctively forced me to brake away. The girl giggled softly and smiled at me through the darkness.

"I love you." She said in a musical voice, and rested her head in my shoulder.

"I love you too… Misty." I whispered back, and kissed the top of her head.

We sat there and embraced the scene before us.. Until the loud bleeping sound of an alarm clock caught our attention.

Wait. WHAT!?

My eyes immediately shot open to the piercing sound of the flashing clock beside me. I lifted my head to turn it off, but got distracted by a trail of saliva that connected from the corner of my mouth to a puddle on my pillow.

_Urgh gross what the hell was I doing making out with a pillow in my sleep. Wait a second._

_What the hell was I doing making out with MISTY in my dream!_

I turned my pillow over then sat up to rub my eyes and scratch my head, then swung my legs to the floor and finally turn off the deafening noise.

"What the hell was that all about?" I mumbled to myself. "Geez that dream was messed up"

"Ash stop talking to yourself and come down for breakfast."

I jumped up and rushed over to my door frantically waving my arms around, and tripped over some boxes I hadden't unpacked yet. Hoping my mom wouldn't come in. I only sleep with boxers on, somehow my mom doesn't find it embarrassing when she see's me like it. Maybe after all the years of her catchphrase- "Make sure you have clean underwear dear" She likes to see I do actually listen to her.

"Err... I'll be down in a second!"

I listened for her to return downstairs then exhaled against the door and got dressed.

After breakfast I lounged on the coach to watch my routine of Saturday morning T.V. It was the same old crap, cheesy games shows and flashy colorful presenters. Still, there was never anything better on.

"Oh by the way, Misty phoned before you woke up!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. "It's really good to hear from her after all this time."

I almost choked on my orange juice as she said it, it was all down my shirt but I didn't care. I stayed in shock as I blinked repeatedly.

_What the hell is she calling me for? It's like she purposely climbed into my brain last night. _

Explanations were screaming in my mind, but there had to be a good reason, right? I nervously stalked to the kitchen and sat at the table preparing for the worst.

"Wha-What did she want?" I coughed.

Mom paused from the dishes to answer. "She said you left your hat at Dawn's last night, is that one of your new friends honey?"

_Ohh thank god._

I breathed a long sigh and relief and relaxed to the chair.

"Oh, right. I must have I forgot it… And yeah I guess she is" I rolled my eyes at my answer realizing I've gone and dropped myself in it. I'm gonna be questioned about my new.. 'friend'.

"That's great sweetie, so what's she like?"

"Well err..." I started to say.

_I have no words to describe her. Every waking moment I think about her, even her name makes me dizzy. She's everything I want in my life.._

"She's great Mom" I nodded. "Yeah she's… pretty cool" I finished with an awkward smile.

My mom's mouth turned sideways as she sympathetically looked at me, I guess she could see right through me and knew exactly what I thought of Dawn.

"Oh Ash honey what's that all down your shirt?" She complained; hopefully she could see far enough into me to see the empty dark hole in my chest that Dawn needed to fill.

"Oh" I sulked looking down at my shirt. "Sorry about that, I'll go change and go get my hat back then."

The journey to Dawn's house was gut wrenching. I felt like an American Idol contestant on their first live show. Not that I watch it or anything…

I stood awkwardly against the door frame after knocking, I heard loud laughs coming from inside before it was opened by Dawn. She looked at me as if to say; "Not you again. Go away please?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Err hi sorry, but Misty called this morning and said I left-"

I got cut off by an orange blur pushing Dawn out of the way.

"I thought it was you! Is this what you're looking for?" It squealed at me.

I stood there for a second trying to calculate what just happened, and saw Dawn reappear behind the orange head, which was now a sharp image. I shivered at it, seeing flashbacks from the dream last night.

"Thanks.. Misty" I took the hat back, but didn't bother putting it on. God knows what they've probably done to it.

"Oh look it's the happy couple!" May joked as she wedged between Dawn and Misty. "You should come in Ash, get to know your new lover here a little better." She winked, nudging Misty who just blushed.

"HUH!?" I gasped.

I wanted to scream in her face and run down the street.. With continues yelling. Maybe jumping in front of that bus passing by wasn't such a bad idea, no. That's too dramatic. I'd rather be dragged away by the crazy red haired girl from school, that's gotta be better than being romantically linked with Misty.

I shuddered and pushed my eyebrows together, trying to force a smile for the joke.

"That's fine I'm good." I forced through my teeth. "Ima go anyway."

"Aww sorry Misty, I guess he's a little shy" May smirked. I scowled back at her, starting to walk down the path. Was there any need of this?

"OH WAIT!" Misty called back; I grimaced and stopped at the end of the path waiting for her to catch up to me.

"It's Dawn's birthday next Sunday, we're all going to the beach. Do you wanna.. maybe come?" She asked.

_Sure I'll come. _I thought. _Just let me bring an oxygen mask and sew my mouth shut and I'll be happy to tag along. Wait a second, THE BEACH!? Screw the dream, THIS is the nightmare!"_

I couldn't say no, as much as I wanted to. I knew I couldn't keep up this stupid charade forever. Besides it could be the perfect way to come clean to Dawn.

"Uhh sure" I smiled back. "As long as it's alright for her?"

"Of course she wouldn't mind, it'll be great! Anyway you're friends now; she'd love you to come."

"Okay great, thanks I.. Guess I'll see ya at school" I nodded.

She tilted her head and sighed at me. Urgh. I knew that look..

_Please don't hug me, please don't hug me, please- oh great._

Yep. She had to hug me, swinging the both of us side to side. It was like hugging a sack of potatoes, for sixteen she was a well built girl. But not fat.. You know what I mean.

"It's so great to see you again Ash" She whispered in my ear, giving me goose bumps.

I know what you're thinking, but not because this is all sweet and everything. It's the just the whispering, it was kinda creepy.

_This is a bit, long. It's like she thinks I'm dying or something. Okay, this needs to come to an end, things are getting a bit too intimate here._

"You too" I forced through my crushed lungs before breaking away from her.

She blushed at me before returning back into the house. I sweat dropped and shuddered the feeling of her off me, after she closed the door I began walking down the street.

In all the years I've known her she'd never given me a hug like that before. It was.. way too close. No, I think the word is; affectionate. Maybe this was kinda like déjà vu, linked to the weird dream I had last night. Misty wouldn't have feelings for me, would she? I mean she's one of my best friends, if she did feel something for me it would've come out by now, right? Or am I that blind…

I got lost in my train of thoughts until I seen a glint from the corner of my eye, in a jewelry shop window. It was a silver charm bracelet with a tiny lock and key incrusted with diamonds.

I thought about Sunday; how I could try confessing to Dawn with the perfect gift. Would overpriced jewelry be too much though? I couldn't just give her flowers or a teddy bear, to me she's priceless.

I stood there for a while staring into the window arguing with myself.

_She's worth every dime, even if she does turn me down._

I paraded into the establishment to find every customer and worker stare at me like a bull in a.. Well, a jewelry shop. They were all pretty high class people, obviously thinking the same thing. "We don't serve your type in here". Until a young looking woman behind the counter questioned me. She had blonde hair and wore ragged jeans and a casual shirt; she certainly didn't fit in with the other shop assistants.

"Can I help you sir" She enquired politely.

I looked at her, then back at the 'high class' people, who were still judging me.

"Don't mind them" She interrupted. "We just don't get many young guys in here" She smiled.

I smiled back at her awkwardly scratching my head.

"I was looking at that bracelet in the window an-" I started to say till she stopped me with her finger and went over to get it.

She came back with it in a gift box and held it out in her hand.

I raised an eyebrow at the shop assistant. "How did you-?"

"I saw you looking at it through the window" She smiled. "I'm guessing it's for a special girl?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Again, explain please?"

She shook her head and smirked.

"My mom owns this store, and since I was a kid I've seen it all. I know just by looking at a customer who they're buying for."

"Are you sure you're not just in the wrong profession? Maybe you should go into being a psychic"

"Yeah" The store owner's daughter laughed. "I get that a lot."

"So, how much is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Kinda pricey" She paused with a painful look. "One hundred and ninety nine dollars."

"Ouch" I sighed.

"Sorry, I could hold it for you until come up with the cash?"

I stood there silently. I was so bummed, basically being told I can't have it made me want it more. So with a snap decision, I took a sacrifice.

"Screw it; it's going on my bank card"

_Mom is gonna kill me._

"Wow, are you sure?" The lady warned, she didn't stop to take my card though. "Whoever it is, she's a very lucky girl."

"Believe me, I think she's worth it" I smiled.

I took the bracelet from the box and examined it closer as the shop assistant handled the purchase. Suddenly a loud screeching noise from outside the shop window caught my attention. It was Gary and the other guys pulling faces on the glass, actually Gary wasn't he was in his normal retardedness and was _licking_ the window.

_Crap. What are they gonna think seeing me in here!_

I stuffed the bracelet away and hid the box behind my back, before all three of them busted through the door like more bulls in a china, oh sorry, '_jewelry' _shop.

Tracey greeted me with a punch in the arm. "Hey Ashy man what're you doing here?"

"NO! It's Ashy _BOY_! How many times man?" Gary complained.

Kenny's shifty eyes were eager to try look behind my back. "Getting a gift huh? Someone special?"

"Umm not really, It's my uh.. Aunt's birthday next week, so I thought I'd.. yeah." I lied.

He squinted back at me looking unconvinced.

"Is that so? Because yano It's Dawn's birthday next week too."

My nose was about to get bigger. "Oh really? I had no idea.."

"Ahem, excuse me?"

The shop assistant returned with my card and receipt, as I took it back from her I zipped my mouth as a gesture so she wouldn't drop me in it. Gary grabbed the box from my hand as I signed the receipt with the other.

"Common let's see what you bought then"

Tracey took it from him and began to examine it. "Hey that's pretty nice man"

"Pretty nice? That's two hundred bucks I'll never see again, so stop man handling it and give it back" I joked.

"Then why did you buy it? It's just your aunt" Kenny eyed me. "Or is it..?"

I nodded silently; maybe if you lie without talking it's not so bad.

"Would you like if gift wrapped?" The assistant girl offered.

"No thanks" I just wanted to get it home before the guys ended up trying it on and breaking it.

"Thanks for dropping by, come back soon"

"Sure, and thanks for your help" I smiled, as she winked back at me.

"Look guys ima shoot off I'll see ya at school kay?"

"Alright, see ya Monday Ashy boy" Gary nodded, as did the other guys.

When I got home I stuffed the box in my sock drawer to keep it safe, guess all I could do now is hope everything turns out.

Before I knew it, it was a Monday morning again. Fun. But I was eager to get to second lesson; games, since I 'skipped it' last week I had a chance to redeem myself for soccer training and tryouts.

I grimaced as I strolled through the locker room passing the 'jocks'. Kenny's comment from Friday was ringing in my head, the words "egotistic losers" he used fitted with these guys perfectly. They were guys that didn't have the body strength or stamina to make it to the football team, but still thought they were superior to everybody else in school.

I stopped at the end to get changed into the blue and white kit, as I tied my boots the room was empty since everyone started to warm up and stretch outside. I glanced along the lockers as I came out; most of them had pictures of the crazy red haired girl stuck to them. Damn, I really need to remember her name, not that it would actually be worth it I just feel a little guilty.

The class retreated into a row as Coach Dyke blew sharply on the whistle. I know it's immature but as soon as I heard that name, I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing.

"Alright listen up ladies we gotta new team member!"

My stomach dropped as he pointed at me.

"Ketchum, get over here!"

I heard laughs and sniggers from the team as I walked over to the coach's side. They could tease me all they wanted; because I was determined to make the real team and show I could kick all their asses!

Warming up was a nightmare. The teasing continued, only physical now. They took every chance of purposely kicking the ball at my head during penalty shoots, and tripping me up in the 5 aside game. I know what you're thinking. Poor Ashy getting bullied, No. Okay then yes but what could I do? Tell the teacher like in kindergarten and just get laughed at? Or think before doing and letting my anger get the better of me? I just laughed it off and let it go over my shoulder.

"Hey Ketchup!"

"Ketchum" I firmly corrected the dim headed captain.

"Whatever man, you listen to me.."

I carried on passing the ball to the other guys around the circle and ignored every other word he said. I just got the gist of it, something like "Don't bother thinking about making the team, you're not good enough" Blah, blah, blah the whole stupid macho 'I'm the captain so you do what I say' speech.

I paused to recognize a class that just came out of building one.

_Isn't that Dawn's science class?_

**A/N: AMG I feel so relived posting SOMETHING, even if it's REALLY short and sucky. T_T I'm sorry.**

**I bet Ash's dream caught you out? ;] I don't condone Pokeshipping! (Anymore) D: But it's just one sided so PHEW :D**

**The jewelry shop was so cliché I felt stupid writing it, but that's going to be linked to a major plot line so look out ;] **

**Am I not the only one who just wants Ash and Dawn to hurry up get it on tbh? lolz xD**

**But I have a good idea on how that's gonna happen, so be patient ;]**

**Till next time!**


	7. Confidence

**A/N: Helloo campers :D.. or shippers rather? xD**

**Firsty of all, Happy Valentines Day! (L) Even though it ended 45 mintues ago for me but hey :D**

**Not a lot to say, back to Dawn's POV**

**Happy reading :D**

"Gary you're doing it wrong gimme the work sheet!"

Oh great. It was a practical experiment with my favorite lab partners.

"What the hell are you digging on the sports pitch for? We're meant to work along the building over here!"

I didn't get it, why did we have to learn about growing vegetables? In autumn for god's sake, plus I doubt anyone in the class is an aspiring farmer.

"Oh my- Just gimme the shovel I'll do it myself!"

I looked on at Misty continuing to yell instructions at a useless Gary, who knew it was best to stay silent.

"Why do we get stuck with Mrs. D.I.Y." He sulked as he parked himself next to me on the edge of the sports pitch.

"Well put it this way we're doing better than the rest of them" I laughed, nodding my head towards the other groups.

The blow of a whistle from Coach Dyke brought our attention to his gym class further up the field.

"Hey, didn't Ash take gym?" Gary pondered, scanning the soccer match that was going on.

My stomach sank and felt like it weighed a tone just as he said that, I hadn't spoken to Ash today, or seen him much for that matter.

"Yeah I'm sure he did.." I answered with hope.

It'd be cool seeing Ash play soccer; he talked about being in the team in his old school and really had a passion for it. Who am I kidding? I just wanna see him in the kit the team wore, I'm sure he's a guy who.. works out?

Gary stood up to take a closer look at the match. "There he is, with the ball now"

"Huh?!" I shot up from my spot next to Gary following his direction, he was right.

For a minute I felt as if I was in Pride & Prejudice, I was waiting for a classical music background with petals floating around and everything in slow motion. But as it's the real world, actually I heard Coach Dyke screaming at the players, sweat floating around from their faces and every move was in a quick step. Even with all this, I stared motionless at Ash and blocked out any other surroundings.

He walked around the field away from the ball, then stopped as the match ended to try catch a breath with his hands on his knees. As he did so, he caught sight of me and Gary watching him and waved. At least, Gary was watching.. I was simply drooling.

He looked.. "So hot..."

"What?" I heard in the background and came back to my senses.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"N-nothing Gary" I breathed.

With that I was back in my fantasy world, gazing at the gorgeous creature before me. I mean I knew he was handsome, but not; 'Oh my god I want to rip off your clothes and do things to you that are beyond description' handsome. I hated this feeling. It was nice but so hard to resist, it was unfair to be exact. What made it worse was catching a glimpse under his shirt when he aimed a header. That almost floored me!

"Thanks for the help guys" A voice sarcastically established beside me, I came back to the real world.

"But Misty you said "I'll do it myself!" Gary argued in Misty's voice. "So we left you to it."

"SO!? We're meant to be a grou- Hey is that..? ASH, OVER HERE!"

_Oh god no._

He spotted us and started jogging over. I held my breath to stay composed and told myself to not make eye contact. How could I after the erotic thoughts I just cooked up!?

Thankfully he was stopped in his tracks half way here by Coach Dyke, who he needed a word with.

Class was almost over. Mr. Hanson called us back inside the classroom to write what we did today. Stare at Ash the entire lesson like a creepy old man? That was tempting to write, but I'm sure Principal Oak would have a thing or two to say about it.

Recess ran smoothly. No drama.. For once. The guys stayed in their own little circle, ranting on about gamer points on their 360's, which made a change from talking about some kid who always yells 'You stole my kill!" on COD.. Yeah, I don't know why I pay attention to the guy's conversations either.

Myself and the other girls relaxed under a tree, making plans for my birthday next week.

"Are you sure the beach is a good idea?"

I smiled sideways agreeing with her.

Misty defended the plan and huffed. "Candice, don't be a killjoy! Dawn, don't worry about it you're gonna love it."

"But you guys it's freezing! I mean, were talking arctic numbers here." I complained.

May stepped in to back up the plan. "But Dawn, the weather is great at the moment, so what if it's a little chilly? We'll just wrap up" She smiled.

I sighed and shrugged, there was no point in disagreeing with them I always ended up being the pushover and lose.

"Common Dawn no need to worry right?" Candice winked, stealing my line. "We got you awesome presents to make up with."

"I should hope so!" I joked with a pout.

After break I walked to Math with May and Ash. May glanced at the notice board along the corridor as we passed; she stopped as something caught her eye.

"You guys look!" She gasped.

I struggled through the crowd as I tried to make my way back to her.

"I don't think we can, there's a lot of eager people tryna get to class!"

Suddenly I felt a strong grip against my hand, dragging me closer to where May was stood. Somehow I knew who it was, without even looking at the person; it was an instinct in the depth of my stomach to know.

"Thanks.. Ash" I blushed when he reunited me with May.

I was sorry to let go of his warm, soft hand. He flashed a small smile back at me, that smile I loved the most. The one that could melt snow.

May had to break the tiny delicate moment. "Look the junior Winter Prom next month!"

My eyes light up as I read the poster and screeched.

"OH MY GOD!" We began jumping up and down and sticking out like a sore thumb as more students passed us, all thinking the same thing I'm guessing; 'Weirdoes'. Ash looked on and sweat dropped as we encouraged him to join in.

"This is awesome I can't wait!" May shrieked.

"Enough with the screaming and get to class!" Our very large Math teacher, Miss. Mayes was standing at the end of the corridor next to the class.

We said nothing and hung our heads as we strolled on to class. It was silent when we walked in as we were a little late; we waited for Miss. Mayes to leave for a brief moment before continuing our excitement for the Prom we just found out about. I turned around to lean over May's desk behind me as the teacher left.

"I already have the perfect idea for a dress" I whispered.

"Oooh spill?"

"It's gonna be just below my knees; blue, a little darker than my hair I'm thinking. Or is that too much? I mean because there's not a lot of colors that really go with my hair but-"

I was cut off by an insulted voice behind May in the next row. "Umm, you better not _DD."_

"And why not _Jessie_?" May said without looking behind.

"Because I've already got _my_ dress, it's specially made by a top designer to fit _my_ needs" She smirked. "And it's almost exactly what you just said, so if you turn up wearing the same as me, I'll tear it off you." She threatened, with a livid expression.

"Woo!" A random guy yelled from the back.

"Besides" Jessie carried on. "It's a romance themed Prom, so you're not getting in without a date. And let's face it, who'd wanna go with a scrawny little flea bag like you."

That one the whole class heard, if this goes by what happened last week, it's Jessie that's gonna get her comeuppance again. I didn't wanna let anyone step in for me anymore; I wanted to take this one by myself.

"So this designer" I began. "Is it a brothel manager or skank scout? I think either one would be awesome to fit you're 'body requirements'"

Giggles circled the room as Jessie's jaw flung wide open, but I wasn't finished yet.

"I mean you'd need their kind of experience, what with you having the body of a washed up whore."

"You do NOT just say that DD" She forced through her teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry you can fix that can't you? Although you might need some wire wool to fix the problem between your legs." I smiled.

May gave me an applause and turned to point at Jessie. "Owned!"

"You cheeky little-!" Jessie stood up and screamed, but got cut off by Miss. Mayes as she walked back into the room.

"JESSIE, SEE ME AFTER CLASS!"

"But it was-!" She argued.

"Hush! The rest of you keep working!"

She glared at me as she sat back down. I'd never felt so satisfied in my life, as I turned back around I caught sight of Ash giving me a discreet thumbs up. I carried on working with the biggest grin on my face; it felt great, standing up for myself for once.

At lunch May couldn't help herself but tell the rest of the group about Math. After a while rumors started to fly around the school about things that aren't even going to happen, like starting a full blown fight between me and Jessie or the school taking sides and fighting to the death. It was crazy, and kinda pathetic. I hated this kind of attention.

"You guys Dawn was awesome! Jessie was totally speechless."

"May I don't wanna hear about it anymore, I've had enough of people asking me about fighting. I mean where did all this come from?" I sighed.

"Where did all this confidence come from!?" Kenny gleamed. "It's fair to say that I've known you the longest and you've never opened up like this before."

"Yeah well…" I trailed off and looked at Ash, the one who was controlling my emotions. He seemed really sad, his food untouched and swaying a bottle of water back and forth along the table. Was he disappointed in me?

"Well I think it's great it's about time you started speaking up for yourself" Misty encouraged.

I shrugged sheepishly at the closest friends around me; I was so sick of this, I decided to change the subject quickly.

"So are you guys exited about the Winter Prom next month?"

Candice leaped from her bench spilling Tracey's soda.

"Hey watch it!" he scowled.

"OH MY GOD YES! I spent all math lesson doing sketches of dresses, I can't wait!"

"What is the big deal anyway" Gary whined. "Not like it's our _real_ Prom."

"Ahhh but it's a romance Prom, I thought that was your specialty Mr. Lover, Lover" Misty winked as laughs circled the table.

"Okay how about you come with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows back at her.

"AS IF!"

"Ohhh no because Misty has her eyes on a special someone else" May cut in.

She nudged her head towards Ash. He was still so quiet; he wasn't interested in our discussion. Just had his headphones in looking out the window, I was really concerned. My stomach dropped and shivers fell down my back as Misty blushed and said nothing. We all knew she wanted to go with him; I couldn't bare to go and see them as a 'date'.

Misty glared at her. "So what's Drew up to these days?"

"WHAT THE HELL MISTY SHHH!"

"Are you talking about that green hair dude who lurks around like a predator?" Kenny enquired.

May sighed and decided it was time to confess to the guys.

"Yeah.. And he's NOT!" She defended. "I think he's different.."

"Basically he's a freak?" Gary innocently asked.

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" And with that she stormed out the cafeteria.

"Great you guys, nice going!" I sighed as I left to chase after her. "May wait up!"

The first place I thought of was the bathroom, obvious choice. I saw her sobbing in one of the cubicles as I walked in.

"Aww May common don't listen to them" I reassured her, rubbing her shoulders.

She fought and sniveled to get her words out.

"See... Th-this is why, I nev-never wanted to tell them. I kn-knew they'd be like this."

"Who cares what they think? You've loved him for like.. EVER! Don't let the idiots put you down" I smiled.

She blew her nose out and nodded at me.

"Thanks Dawn" She smiled.

"Hey I know just how feel, I mean can you imagine what they'd say if they found out that I li-"

_Uh Oh, too far Dawn. Stop, right now._

May's smiled changed to a serious expression; I'd gone and dug myself a hole. I felt the blood rushing to my head. How was I going to get out of this?

"What do you mean? Oh my god you like someone!?"

Her mood certainly picked up.

"Umm.. I…"

Crap. Just say something, say anything!

"Well?" She demanded.

**A/N: Urgh. I think this is my shortest chapter yet :/ But I had to rush it D:**

**Because I'm going away tomorrow to Brecon Beacons for an adventure activities trip ^_^ (Google it, lovely place :D)**

**So I won't be updating for a week D: IMA DIE! X_X**

**I love how I've left you all with a cliffy to suffer bwuahaha ;D**

**See you all again next week, and as ever, thanks for the support! :D (Does a little dance) XD**


	8. Fight & Surprise

**A/N: I'M BAAAAACK ;D**

**Gahh it's a weight off my shoulders to FINALLY post something again :D**

**I'm back to stay now, but if I don't post something after this then I've had an argument with my dad and he's taken away the internet ¬___¬ bleh! D:**

**Anyhoo for now continuing from last week's cliffy, we're still in Dawn's POV ;]**

**Happy reading :)**

Saved by the bell. Phew.

I dodged the awkward silence and dived out of the cubicle to the bathroom door.

"This isn't over Dawn!"

"Later May!" I yelled running down the corridor.

I panted my way to I.T. And arrived to see Kenny and Tracey who saved me a computer, next to them.

"Hey.. Is May okay?" Kenny asked as I sat next to him.

I ignored him and logged on to the computer.

Tracey leaned back on his chair to look behind Kenny towards me. "Dawn?"

"Yeah, she's fine. No thanks to you!" I scowled, still looking at the computer screen.

"Hey it's nothing to do with me" Tracey puffed back lowering his chair back down.

Kenny swiveled his chair closer to face me.

"Look, we were only kidding I'm sorry" He said soothingly.

I turned to my right and sighed at his little face.

"I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to."

"Yeah I know I promise when I see May, I'll make it up to her" Kenny smiled.

I smirked back at him and tilted my head, to swivel back to facing the screen. If it were anybody else he'd tell them to buzz off, I'm glad to be Kenny's soft spot.

"Listen Dawn can I ask you some-"

He got cut off by our teacher clapping his hands for attention.

"Alright class if you open Excel and follow the instructions on the sheet Tracey has kindly volunteered to give out."

A startled Tracey looked up confused. "But sir I didn't-"

"Thank you Tracey"

"Aww man" He sighed grabbing the notes from the teacher.

"What were you gonna say Kenny?" I asked opening the programs on the computer.

"Oh, it doesn't matter I'll tell ya later"

I could tell by the tone in his voice it was something important, I was hoping it wasn't anything to do with prom. But I had a feeling it was.

Nothing felt better than to break away from school on a Monday. I waited anxiously out at the front gates for everyone to walk home with. Until some random students ran to me whispering at each other.

"You're Dawn Berlitz right?" A blonde headed senior girl asked.

I got startled when more students started to gather behind the girl.

_What the hell is going on.._

"Uhh.. Yeah" I was trembling, not from the cold. I felt like I was 'Dawn of the Dead' watching everybody crowd around me.

"SHE'S OVER HERE!" The girl yelled over the crowd.

"Wait, what's going on?" I stuttered. I hated this attention; almost the whole school was swarmed around me. I looked up through my eyelashes to fight back the tears. I was mortified.

Suddenly a path through the crowd was being made, while an army of students strutted their way through it.

_Where the hell are the guys I just wanna go home!_

"Thanks Cynthia" Urgh. It was Jessie, with her army of skanks.

My knees were knocking together; my palms were trembling at my sides. I wasn't scared of her; I was scared of all the publicity!

"Who do you think you are spreading rumors about me?" Jessie demanded.

I looked around in disbelief, what was she talking about?

"Look, I haven't said ANYTHING about you I've got better things to waste my breath on" I corrected her firmly.

Great, I was stuck here defending myself. Alone.

The crowd closed in on me as Jessie took a few steps forward; we were now face to face.

"DAWN!" A voice shouted from behind the crowd, I recognized it was Kenny, hopefully trying to fight his way through everyone.

Jessie inhaled sharply through her teeth and rolled her lips back. "Nobody and I mean NOBODY, spreads lies about me."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Don't you think this is all a bit dramatic, I mean really, even by your standards." I puffed back.

That comment made her snap; she pushed my shoulders violently against a wall of students behind me, who all pushed me back into the circle to let me fall to my knees. I wanted so badly to cry, I hung my head and shut my eyes tight, as I tried to block out the heckles and chants of "Fight!" from the school. Where was my superhero when I needed him?

"Awww poor little Dee Dee is gonna cry" Jessie mocked as she towered herself over me. "Where are all your loser friends to protect you now?"

Screw it. I had to cry, I didn't care about the entire school watching me. All my energy was put into holding back the tears, I was so angry with myself that my energy let me down. I was silent as I watched tiny droplets hitting the concrete below my face.

"Well, are you gonna get up?" She demanded.

I looked up to the blur of faces laughing and pointing at me, they were so loud, I couldn't even think straight. I stumbled to my feet, staring at the vulgar face before me. I expected her to be throwing a punch by now, but she just stood there, smirking.

I wiped the tears from my face and raised a hand to her; before I could even react I felt a strong force pulling me from my waist away from her.

"HEY!" I struggled to break free, if this person didn't let go _they_ would end getting what I wanted to do with Jessie.

"That's enough!" A voice yelled behind me.

I turned to whom it was getting ready to swing for them, it was Kenny.. I held my fist in mid air and froze.

"Okay people shows over you can all go home now" Gary was shooing people away in the background.

"Dawn what the hell just happened!" Kenny was almost screaming at me, I knew he only cared but it was uncalled for.

I broke down before him, gripping his shirt for support.

"What have I done.." I sobbed. I was mortified with myself, I'm not someone for fighting, but what else could I have done?

Every little bit of my inside was whishing it was Ash who was stood here, comforting me. As selfish as that sounds, Kenny being my childhood friend. But I didn't get the goose bumps I felt with Ash like Kenny right now; he promised he would be the superhero to me. I needed Ash to wipe away the troubles with a stroke of my hair; I didn't feel that Kenny did that. After all, Kenny's like the brother I never had.

When everybody finally cleared off I sat with Kenny at the school gates trying to explain everything. Gary and the rest of the group decided to walk on giving us some space.

"But I still don't get why you've changed so much all of a sudden" Kenny gazed at me sympathetically.

"I wouldn't say that" I sighed. "It's just.. coming out of my shell."

He glanced at the floor accepting defeat, and decided not to prod at this any longer.

"We'd better get you home, your Mom's probably freaking out" He laughed, extending his arm out to help me up.

When we got to my house mom was already waiting impatiently at the doorstep, I was trouble alright.

"You'd better go, unless you wanna be sucked up into the war that's about to begin" I sighed.

Kenny giggled and flashed a smile. "I'm used to your mom's 'telling you off routine' by now, I mean it has been 14 years."

I giggled back leaned in to give him a hug, I still didn't get the goose bumps, but I got a warm forever friends bond from it.

"Thanks for what you did Kenny" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Don't mention it Dee Dee" He whispered. "I'll ya tomorrow trouble maker"

I flinched at his remark and punched his arm playfully. "See ya."

I watched him walk back down the street as I approached my mom at the door. She stood there with a grim expression on her face, arms folded and everything.

"You have A LOT of explaining to do young lady" She beamed at me. "The Principal's been on the phone, he's not happy."

After a good telling off I hung my head as I wandered to my bedroom and threw myself to the bed, like I always did. I told myself I was NOT going to go back to school this week, or maybe never again. I couldn't face that humiliating situation being circled around while more rumors got cooked up to cause eruptions.

I felt like crap for the rest of the week. I hardly slept; the motions flowing through my stomach weren't helping, otherwise better known as dreading every day that I missed of school. Mom kept shouting from the kitchen to move my butt, I was going nowhere. As far as I was concerned I was staying buried in my bed forever, away from everyone's beady eyes and whispering about me.

I stayed in my new habitat all week, refusing every phone call and visit from my friends. The only person who I wanted to see didn't seem to care as far as I knew. My superhero. He was better than any 'Batman' or 'Spiderman', he was _my_ superhero.. Just not _my_ Ash.

Nothing was easier than to think of him every night, but the impossible was to dream about him. I just wanted one dream. To be in his arms overlooking a perfect scene of forever, I thought of a breathtaking picture painted with a night sky and countless stars. To turn the goose bumps I got from him in to a warm fire that burned within my heart for eternity. To just… fill the empty dark hole where that fire needed to be, it didn't matter if I trapped myself in a coma for the rest of my life, as long as he was with me. In my dreams. Forever.

"Dawn, honey?"

It was Friday morning. I pulled the bed sheet over my head as my mom curiously walked in the room.

"Sweetie we need to talk, I think you need some help."

I turned over and slowly pulled the covers from me.

"Help?"

She frowned at the floor, thinking of putting it another way. I knew exactly what she was getting at, that I'm becoming some kind of manic depressant.

"Look mom, I took a week off school it's nothing to worry about" I stated.

She turned her head to the side and sighed.

"But I AM worrying Dawn. You won't tell me why you haven't left your room; you won't see your friends." She paused and held her face in her hands. "I just don't know what to do with you"

She was scaring me. Or maybe I was scaring her. It was no big deal to me, but she doesn't know what was going on inside my head. For all she knew I was off school so I could plan something drastic. If I told her why I didn't wanna go, she WOULD make it a big deal and make the situation worse. Or was I making it worse by running away and blocking it out?

**(Meanwhile… ASH'S POV!)**

I stared at the door in English class with slight hope that she'd be late. Dawn; still a no show. Again.

I heard about what happened on Monday and figured that was the reason she didn't wanna see anybody. I felt so guilty I wasn't there to help her, that I was already on my stupid bus on my way home. I made her a promise… Obviously I didn't keep it for very long. I hung my head looking at the seat next to me. Her seat. She probably hates me now.

"You miss her don't you" A polite voice asked from the isle next to me.

I glanced to my left, confused. "Hm?"

The dark skinned senior extended his arm out towards me "Sorry, I'm Brock."

"Oh, hey." I reacted to him with a handshake. "It's Ash"

"I was talking about Dawn if you didn't know" He joked. "You like her huh?" The stranger added with a smile.

"Nothing like that she's… just a friend" I shrugged.

smirked and shook his head to himself. "That's not how I see it"

What was this guy talking about? He doesn't know me at all to make those kind of assumptions. Okay he's right, but it doesn't _give_ him the right!

"Wait, back it up you got it all wrong pal" I corrected defensively.

"Look Ash, was it? I'm just pointing out the obvious, the way you two acted with each other last week stuck out like a sore thumb."

"Listen-" I began.

"Trust me." Brock interrupted. "I've seen it before" With that he smirked at me and got back to his work.

It made me think, if it was so blatant to _this_ guy does everybody else think the same?

At recess we hung out at our usual spot in our usual split groups. The girls hid behind the tree, talking a hundred miles an hour about this prom, turning their heads towards me and the guys now and again.

"Dude, why does Misty keep staring at you?" Gary whispered over to me.

I looked over to her to see what he meant. I caught her eyes in mine, she blushed and looked away quicker than my next breath. Why _was_ she staring at me?

"Hell if I know."

Kenny chuckled lightly, almost getting his soda up his nose. "You should know, she's gotta thing for you, I thought you'd of figured that out by now."

I raised an eyebrow at the 3 teenagers around me, bewildered at what Kenny just said.

"Well this is all news to me..." I started to say.

Tracey went along and laughed trying to get his words out. "Dude even before you came here she wouldn't shut up about you and-"

"Shhh she's coming over!" Gary interrupted.

Misty nervously strolled over and stood between Tracey and Gary.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked sheepishly.

My stomach sank, I didn't like where this was going. However the guys did, their faces turned tomato red trying to hold back the laughing.

"Uhhh sure…" I replied.

I stood up and followed her away from the group, not before looking back at the guys making stupid lover gestures.

"What's up Misty?" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Her face was bright red as she looked to the floor.

"Don't take this the other way but…" She paused to look up at my face. "Would, would you like to maybe…" I heard the snapping noise her nails made as she fiddled with her fingers eagerly.

_Oh great, here it comes._

She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to the prom with me?" She blurted out.

My eyes widened as I exhaled in shock. I had a feeling it was what she'd ask, but I didn't think I'd take it this badly. My back shivered in embarrassment, I felt my face heat up which obviously meant I was turning red. I cringed and sweat dropped at the hopeful look on her face.

"Wow, ummm… Look I'm really flattered Misty but-"

"I don't mean as a date!" She quickly reacted, waving her hands in my face. She knew from my tone I wanted to say no.

"I just thought… Because you don't know the other girls as well as you know me, I wondered maybe you wanted to go as friends?" Her face looked as if she was about to well up, how could I say no to that?

I sighed heavily and forced out a smile. "Sure, why not." I said scratching my head.

I just caught sight of her beaming face before she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Arghh we're gonna have a great time!" She squealed as I struggled for air.

I had just made the _biggest_ mistake of my life. After what the guys just told me about her 'having a thing for me' I was hoping to god it wasn't true, but from that, I think it may just be. Like I said, I was flattered, but there was no way I could look at Misty as a love interest. I couldn't face breaking that news to her and watching someone shatter before me, I'm just too weak for that. I don't even have the guts to fess up and _talk_ to Dawn, never mind confessing my undying love for her. I just defeated the whole object of going to her birthday now, which _was _to fess up. I couldn't just leave Misty alone at prom while I was torn apart by Dawn's rejection, or if by any chance of a miracle she felt the same way, just rub it in Misty's face.

I watched the 3 grinning Cheshire cats mock me as Misty and I parted ways back to our circles.

Gary decided to take the first chunk of dignity I had. "Don't tell us, she asked you out?" He joked.

"No." I stabbed. "She asked." I paused for a sigh. "She asked me to.." I muffled the last word out looking away.

"What? Common spit it out!" Tracey begged.

"I said SHE ASKED ME TO PROM!" Uh oh. I probably shouldn't have yelled that out. May and Candice turned around to me and gasped in disbelief.

Before crying with tears or laughter. "OH MY GOD YOU DID'NT?!" May bellowed struggling for air, soon after

I was glad to see Misty glare at me the way she used to many years ago, it kinda took me back. But I wasn't looking forward to what was coming after she started to stomp her way over to me.

"Oops?" I started to edge away from her behind the guys for security, trying to sweeten her with a terrified smile.

"ASH. WHAT. THE. HELL?!"

After that everything went black. Which explained the black eye I ended up with shortly after I regained consciousness.

"OW! May watch it!"

"Well keep still then!"

I was sat with May in reception, flinching like a girl as she dabbed my eye with an ice pack.

"I'm really glad Misty asked you." She admitted.

"That would explain the unnecessary laughing when you found out" I said sarcastically. "OW!"

"Oh shush you big baby!" May huffed. "Well when she came back over to us she wouldn't say what you guys talked about, I guess she was embarrassed to admit asking a _guy_ to prom."

"Wow I can't think why, you were so mature and supportive of her." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "OW!"

She shot up from the seat, violently crushing the ice in her palms. "Enough with that tone Mr. or I'll shove this where the sun doesn't shine!"

Geez, it's like Misty and May were twins separated at birth.

May sat back down and began dabbing my brain freezed head again. "So are you still going with her?" She wondered.

This was actually a really great reason _not_ to go with Misty now, so I guess things won't get complicated if I talked to Dawn after all. But Misty's one of my closest friends, I probably deserved that punch, so I wasn't going to let her down because of it.

"Yeah, it's cool, you all know I deserved that punch" I laughed, trying to blink my sore eye.

"Great I'm glad" May smiled. "You'll go great together."

I blushed and faked a smile. "Thanks.. I think."

May leaned back to exam Misty's of art on my right eye. "I guess you're good to go, the swellings gone down at least, I'll go get some band aids."

As she began to leave I remembered her getting upset over some guy she liked, maybe I could help her out instead of mocking the guy like everybody else.

"Uh, May wait a second."

She paused to sit back down beside me. "Hm?"

"Who was that guy everybody was making a douche out of?"

She flinched as I said and automatically looked upset.

"Drew." She sighed, looking towards the floor.

"Why don't you get talking to him? See if maybe you could go to prom..?" I suggested with a hopeful face.

"What's the point" May's mood changed, her eyebrows pushed together as she looked back up at me.

I patted her shoulder with a warming smile. "Hey it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks, don't let people judge you and get in the way of your feelings. Nothing should come between somebody in love."

"Wow, you really are a big girl!" She laughed, punching my arm lightly.

"Hey!" I pouted back playfully.

May paused to stare at me for a second, with a smile on the corner of her mouth.

"You remind me so much of Dawn" She admitted, shaking her head.

My heart sank with glee as she said it; it was the best thing I'd heard somebody say all week. Just the mention of her name sent me crazy, but to be compared to her was something else. May might as well have said me and Dawn were soul mates.

I stared out in front of me and hung my head trying to force back a huge grin.

"Don't worry." May said quickly. "That's a compliment!"

I nodded at her releasing the grin. "I know."

At that point the bell rang for next lesson, I stated to hear loud cheers from students in the corridor on the other side of the wall.

"Thanks May, really" I said, walking over to the door.

"Oh wait!-"

"Don't worry about the band aids I'll sort something out" I reassured her.

"In that case, thanks for the talk Ash." She smiled.

I took one last look at her before entering the junction that was the corridor.

**A/N: I must be MAD I TELL YOU.**

**First Pokeshipping in the previous chapter.. AND NOW PENGUIN AND ADVANCE..ish! D:**

**At least there's a little something for everyone! xD**

**I was seriously blank for this chapter, so I hope I'm staying at my expectations and not boring you all! D:**

**If not, I'll always appreciate criticism, as it's my first fic. I'm gonna need it! ;D**

**Anyhoo thanks for the support again ;D**

**Till next time!**


	9. Sorry

**A/N: Woaahhh my updates are getting slowwww T__T**

**Sorry guys, but College coursework has been eating me alive D:**

**Which also means the time I have been spending on this my brain just doesn't work anymore xD This chap took me 4 fricken days to write! D:**

**Anyway, enough complaining ^_^**

**(Ash's POV) ENJOY **

I was sat in my room fiddling with Dawn's birthday present. I'd be giving it to her today, which meant today I'd have to tell her how I feel; and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I got up over to my window, trying to predict weather, and it wasn't looking good. Not the best of days to be going to a beach. It was bleak, cold and cloudy. But it least it wasn't raining, the sky wasn't planning on it since I could see clearly into the city, so that was something going right. We all agreed to meet at Dawn's and drag her out the house, but all week she was refusing to see anybody, nobody knew if she was ready to be socializing again.

I had that feeling again in my mom's car as she drove me to Dawn's house. The feeling that made skydiving just feel like a few minor butterflies, one more turn from my stomach and it would be falling out of my butt. I tightly gripped the box I'd be giving Dawn shortly for support, to stop my hands from shaking and keep a steady heartbeat.

I caught mom glaring at the square, black box I held as she stopped at the traffic lights, before smiling at my face. "She must be worth it for you to be spending a years allowance on" She mused, pulling away as the lights flashed green again. "You haven't even spent this kind of money on Misty; I mean she's been for friend for life."

I shrugged looking down at Dawn's gift. "Go on, say it, we both know what you're thinking mom." I sighed. She knew how I felt about Dawn; I don't go buying obscene expensive gifts for just _any _girl. Ever in my life.

"I have honestly no idea what you mean sweetie" Mom stated with sarcasm. I'm supposed to be the immature person here. I puffed and ignored her comment, not bothering to argue.

"Hey you made it!" Misty called from Dawn's doorstep as we pulled up.

I smiled hopelessly at her from the car window and turned to my mom. "Guess I'll see ya tonight"

"Don't wait up right?" Mom winked back.

I rolled my eyes at her and slammed the door behind me. I winced at the group waiting at the door, everyone was here. I shoved the box on the inside of my jacket as I approached them.

"Said I'd come didn't I?" I reminded Misty. "But… Is Dawn?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah she's okay now" May cut in. "We told her if she doesn't move her butt were staying out here all night singing Happy Birthday repeatedly at her doorstep"

"Great." I exhaled lightly with a laugh, thank god that plans gone. "So where's this beach we're headed off to?"

"Not too far" Candice answered below us, sitting on a step. "My dad should be here any minute to drive us."

I didn't like the sound of that, I was hoping for it to just be a short walk from here.

"Geez the myths are definitely true and it comes to how long it takes for a girl to get ready" Gary complained as he rolled himself over on the lawn to stretch.

The rest of sweat dropped, he was right but Misty was having none of it, she threw her backpack at him in disgust.

"HEY! CALM DOWN GEEZ!"

"Shut up and quit complaining!" Misty yelled back.

I face palmed as they carried on arguing in the background and prayed for this day to hurry up and be done with. Especially the suspected rejection I was going to get later on.

"I got an idea to shut him up" May whispered, she walked over to Gary pretending to trip over him. "PILE ON!"

"WHAA?" His muffled voice came from under May.. and everybody else that joined her to bury him under.

I could've joined in, but as Misty being the last person to throw herself on the pile, I think I'd be in a pretty awkward situation… I decided to sit it out; but it was pretty entertaining to watch anyway with Dawn as she stood at her door, betting myself on how long it'll take for Gary's face to turn purple.

Wait. Did I miss something?

I did. And it _was _Dawn, I didn't even clock her standing there, she was so silent and timid. Smiling at the commotion that occurred while we waited for her, it took me a while for it to sink in. To finally see her smile again, I just snapped at her in excitement.

"Hey happy birthday!"

_Yeah, nice going Ash. Like that didn't make you look and sound like a complete douche at all._

She flinched back in shock as I said it, came on way too strong I think. It was weird; I wasn't feeling that motion sickness feeling as I gazed at her like some cheesy lovesick fool.

Her smile changed into a bashful giggle. "Hey, Ash and thanks I guess."

She still seemed like something was bugging her; maybe dragging her out in the cold wasn't the best idea. The sandwiched together group heard me yelling and brought themselves to their feet.

"You guys, before you say anything, I don't wanna hear it. Please" Dawn asked. "I don't wanna any gifts either; I just want this to be a normal day, that's the only present I want." She gazed along everyone to make sure they understood.

"Sorry I know that sounds kinda bossy but I just don't really feel like celebrating." Her eyes flickered to the left, and met mine. My only reaction was to look away, that was the last thing I wanted to hear from her. But I didn't wanna give up, I was going to give her the bracelet, and I was going to tell her how I feel. Now or never right?

Kenny decided to break the silence. "Alright, we won't say a word Dawn, we promise. Right you guys?" He said brightly.

"Yeah, whatever you want" May agreed, followed by nods and murmurs of agreement from everybody else, while Candice walked over to give Dawn a hug.

Somehow all 8 of us managed to squeeze into Candice's dad's work van nicely. It was 35 minutes of sitting awkwardly in between Misty and Dawn, who could've cheered up about it a bit more. Misty however seemed pleased enough. It was pretty claustrophobic in there, all I could smell was Dawn's sweet scent of musk as she quietly twirled her hair next to me. Or hear her sighs; she obviously just wanted to be back home hibernating. I thought she was looking towards me now and again; but maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Okay were here!" Candice called from the front seat; the first word that sprang to my mind was finally.

We jumped out the back and gathered our things to take a walk down the beach and find a spot. I'd been to beaches back home, but they grim, dirty and full of out of towners. This place was different. The weather wasn't exactly on our side, but it was still a beautiful place.

Large silver and black pebbles that shimmered from the sea water were scattered under our feet, that got buried into the mustard sand with every step. It was quiet, nobody but us. It wasn't exactly a large beach, which made it more appealing to me, nobody else to cause noise pollution and trash.

While the others cleared old wood and debris from the chosen spot, I took the opportunity to sit and admire the view. The water was calm, to match the sky, that still looked clear. I watched cloudy looking heaps of water glide ahead of the small waves that came towards us, bringing with it a cool breeze that fascinated my senses. The smell of fresh was exhilarating, it wasn't your usual smell of strong salt it was, indescribable. Everything was so peaceful; I could just the quiet murmurs of seagulls gliding above our heads, which wasn't at all distracting.

It wasn't exactly a desktop background image; the scene didn't fit them standards at all. But it was good enough for me.

"Hey come on man!" Tracey yelled from the group, I walked over to them where they were gathered in a circle sitting on the bits of wood they found, while the rest of the driftwood was randomly thrown together in the middle.

After watching the guys attempt to light the fire with no luck what so ever, I decided to bring my attention to the girls. Dawn in particular, she stayed silent and nodded every now and again while Misty, May and Candice chatted mindlessly about Prom at top speeds that no other human being could keep up with. Now was the perfect opportunity, at least it was saving her from the other girl's mind boggling conversation. I told myself over and over not to think about what I'd say to Dawn, to just say whatever came to mind, so I could get it right.

I got up confidently and casually walked over to the group, trying not to lose my nerves.

"Lemme guess Ash, you wanna know if you'd like netting on your dress?" Misty laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at her and pretended I didn't hear that, her humor wasn't always a winner.

"Actually Dawn? Would you like to… Take, a walk with me?" I breathed.

Her head snapped up as if in shock, followed by her signature warm smile.

"Sure, okay" Her smile got bigger as she left her seat and climbed over Candice to stand beside me.

We strolled away slowly, keeping quiet until we were at a safe distance from everyone, privacy was crucial in this situation.

I took off my jacket and placed it flat on the beach, the cold got to me instantly, I exhaled sharply and smiled hopelessly at Dawn to hide my shattering cold teeth.

"Have a seat" I insisted, holding my hands out.

"Thanks" She grinned, sitting down. "It really amazes me how you don't feel the cold, do you have some kind of bionic skin or something?" She mused.

"All part of being a superhero" I smiled back. My stomach dropped in embarrassment, I hoped I wasn't showing an insanely huge ego, just carrying on our inside joke from the incident in the cafeteria.

Dawn looked down as she laughed lightly. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked looking back up at me.

I took a deep breath, still attempting to hold my nerves. I didn't wanna tell her straight away, I wanted to say something that would throw her off first.

"About Monday" I sighed. "Kinda broke a promise there; I wanted to be here for you. I'm really sorry."

Her eyebrows pushed together as she gazed at me sympathetically.

"No it's not you're fault, I don't want you here _all_ the time."

If that was supposed to reassure me, it actually stung. Her eyes widened at me as she smacked her mouth.

"WAIT, NO, I'M SORRY!" She quickly reacted. "That came out wrong!"

"Don't worry I know what you mean Dawn. I'm glad just glad you're okay"

She breathed and relaxed as she blushed at me.

"That actually wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about" I braced myself for the next words; the only bit I planned was to give her the present first. Hopefully it wouldn't make my proposal look like a bribe though.

Dawn arranged herself to cross her legs on my jacket, until she was interrupted.

"OW! What the hell am I sitting on?" I think that question was to herself.

She got up on her knees and rummaged her spot, until she found her present

My eyes widened in horror as I watched her exam her find, I was hoping to give it to her myself, but it was kinda late for that now.

"Go ahead, open it" I said with certainty.

She gazed at the box curiously before slowly removing the top of it, to reveal her find.

"Sorry for this but, Happy Birthday. Again" I smiled.

Her jaw dropped in surprise as she stared down at the bracelet in her palm.

Her eyes shot up and met mine as she tried to hold back a smile to be sure. "You're kidding right? I, I mean are you serious?"

I nodded silently at her closing my eyes.

She shook her head at me in disbelief. "You really didn't have to.." She drifted off, staring back down at the box.

To hell with her not wanting any presents it was her sweet sixteen after all.

"Oh my gosh, I, I just… Thank you, thank you _so_ much Ash" She breathed, covering her mouth with a free hand.

"Here, I'll put it on" I insisted and knelt up towards her. As she was already in front of me, we were too close now. She watched my face as I carefully took the bracelet out the box and wrapped it around her left wrist. When my hand brushed against her soft, warm skin it cut her a short breath, she snapped up and met the deep gaze in my eyes. My hands were still on her wrist, she was so delicate, I didn't wanna let go, it was like lunch out on the benches last week all over again. But surely nothing could ruin this now?

Before I any chance of that could happen I decided now was the right time. To just go for it, even if it sounds like gibberish maybe, just, maybe she would understand what she means to me.

"Dawn…" I started, hoping this was going to finish right.

"Hmm?" She blinked at me as I grabbed her attention, like she came back to her senses.

I let go of her and sat back down, she mirrored my movements afterwards.

"Look this is gonna sound really crazy but over the past week and so, you've become a really big and important part of my life" I waffled in one breath.

Dawn watched me with a straight face, pulling her eyebrows together like she didn't understand.

"Ash-"

I laughed nervously to cut her off. "I'm, sorry can I just say this now before I start sounding like a complete idiot?"

She nodded and became even more intrigued, I'm surprised if she didn't know what was coming; being myself was a terrible giveaway.

"I don't know what it is about you but…" I looked down at my hands; they were shaking like a broken washing machine. I felt a huge lump in my throat like I hadn't swallowed a pill properly. "I find it just impossible to explain I, I just…" I was crumbling before Dawn's eyes, it was a stupid move to keep thinking about this, I needed to just go ahead and blurt it out before it was too late.

"Basically, in a nutshell" I sounded like I was asking a question. "Dawn I-"

"HEY ASH, DAWN COMMON DON'T YOU WANNA EAT OR NOT!?"

_You gotta be effing kidding me…_

I can honestly say at that point, I'd never wanted to strangle anyone else in my life more than Kenny.

I cringed as an angry sense ran down my back, forcing its way down before it exploded in my head, and opened my eyes.

Dawn was still locked on to me, totally ignoring Kenny's question he yelled from the distance.

She blinked leaning in, expecting me to finish. "You what.. Ash?" She asked in all seriousness.

I sighed, actually thinking of my next words. What was with the interruptions? My life isn't some kind of soap opera, there had to be a reason. Maybe me and Dawn aren't meant to be, maybe someone is saving me the pain of hearing the 'I'm sorry but can we be friends?' speech. As much as it killed me, I was just going to let it go.

"Doesn't matter" I said quietly, unable to look at Dawn. "I don't know about you but I'm starved, are you coming?" I got up and assisted my hand to help her up.

"Yeah, sure just gimme a minute I wanna see something, don't forget your jacket" She rejected my hand and stayed sat. I knew she made that up on the spot, she seemed really offended I didn't tell her what I wanted to.

**(Dawn's POV)**

"I'll see ya in a minute then" Ash told me, I nodded at him before he walked away towards our friends.

I didn't care if I was starving, and I didn't give a damn what Kenny had just yelled at us. At this moment in time I couldn't even function to breath properly. I started to shiver, but not from the cold I was perfectly warm, but just so irritated. I held onto my elbows and looked up above my eyelashes to hold back the tears.

I didn't understand what just happened, that could've been the most perfect moment of my life but instead it left me disappointed and confused. Was he even going to say what I was thinking he'd say? He couldn't have, or he would have just gone ahead and said it. Why else has he been the only one to give me a present, which, by the way looked extremely expensive. I shouldn't have to wait for something to happen; I didn't even know if anything _was_ going to happen between us.

I watched the diamond charms on the bracelet sparkle from the sun, that was just peaking through clouded sky.

_I'll never take this off. Ever._

"Dawn?"

I was cut short of a breath and startled by May creeping behind me like a god damn ninja.

"GEEZ MAY!" I panted. "Don't you want me to live to 17?"

"My badness" She laughed. "Everybody's wondering what's taking so long, are you okay?"

Her eyes clocked onto the glittering object hanging loose from my wrist.

"HOLY CRAP WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" She grabbed my arm to get a closer look.

"Umm Ash, he gave it to me just now" I admitted.

"Wow it must have cost him a fortune!"

"Yeah I guess." I stood there awkwardly scratching my head with my free hand.

May looked up with a raised eyebrow, I knew that look. "But that's not _all_ that happened when he stole you from us was it" Yeah, that's exactly what that look meant.

I sighed and ended it before it turned into a C.I.A interrogation. "Yes May, he just wanted to give me a gift to cheer me up. Now what's wrong with that?"

She grinned letting go of my hand, putting hers on her hips. "Nothing Dawn, nothing at all." She said shaking her head. "Now common you're ruining your own birthday." She grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me back to our friends.

Food was being passed around the group as we sat down. Misty and Gary argued over who would get the last chocolate moose, no surprise there, while everyone else watched on and giggled with their own food. Ash kept to himself, he looked on at us but never said a word or got involved.

I sat in between Kenny and Candice which pleased me, I knew he wouldn't bother me, my closest friend next to May. Candice seemed to be occupied in braiding Tracey's hair who sat next to her, keeping themselves amused.

By the time we ate and discussed mindless subjects the sun was already down. I suddenly noticed the beach was even colder now, I shivered watching the black waves crawling smoothly towards us, we'd have to leave soon before the tide came too close.

Candice swung around to face me. "Dawn guess what?" She grinned.

I shrugged at her, sticking my bottom lip out.

She grabbed my hands tapping my lap with every syllable. "I'm going to prom with Tracey"

"Aww that's great you guys" I smiled, I really was happy for them; at least _they_ can go now.

"But yano, as friends, nothing like Ash and Misty" She laughed.

I didn't laugh. I suddenly became livid with jealousy. What the hell were _they_ going together for?

"What? They're going _together_ like?" I stayed calm, trying to hide the ticking time bomb at the back of my throat.

"Well, nothing like that but I mean maybe after prom they'd probably kinda get together like." Candice wondered. "I mean Misty already likes him so why not right?"

I was stunned; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all this time I had to go and fall in love with somebody who already likes someone else. It was too late for me; everything I thought about wasn't true. Wondering if Ash was trying to tell me his feelings, it was all my stupid imagination that got out of hand. I was completely crushed. Like somebody has just punched my chest to rip out my heart.

"Wow check Dawn and her bling, bling!" Gary walked over and interrupted us, probably noticing my bracelet screaming sparkles at him from the other side of the circle. "Wait a second…" He paused, examining it closer. "Hey, guys look at this" He wagged his finger gesturing Tracey and Kenny to turn and look at it.

"Isn't that the gift Ash bought for his aunt?" Kenny wondered, leaning in closer.

"Yeah, I'm positive…" Tracey continued turning his head sideways.

The mixed emotions in my brain selected a separate one, anger.

I looked at all 3 of them confused, shaking my head. "What do you mean? This is my birthday present from him."

"Oh my gosh it's so pretty!" Candice squealed. I wasn't in the mood for cooing over it with her.

"Dawn we saw Ash in a store buying that and he told us it's for his aunt" Kenny stated to me.

I glared at Ash across the beach, talking to May and Misty.

"Call him over please." I demanded through my teeth.

Gary answered my request. "Dude, get over here!"

I glowered down at the lie, resting on my wrist. Tempted to rip it off and let it shatter to pieces. I looked back up at a guilty looking Ash, not saying a word.

Kenny decided to take a stand in for me. "Ash why did you tell us that _that_. Was for your aunt?" He asked, puzzled.

I watched Ash's face turn bright red. His eyes shifted around all of us that witnessed.

"Oh yeah, about that…" He started to say. "She didn't really like it so-"

"Wait." I interrupted, standing to him face to face. "So you just THOUGHT you'd give it to me as, what a rejected second hand deal?" My voice got louder with every word; I felt the heat coming from Ash's face as it got redder. I couldn't believe I could actually get this angry with him, it scared me, big time. I sat back down to restore myself and not turn this into an Armageddon.

"What? No! It's not like that at all!-"

"Save it." I sighed. "Here you can have it back, I'm sure a refund would mean more to you." I rummaged the fasten, but couldn't get it off. I knew why when I felt a tear ran down my cheek, and I noticed my hands were shaking in rage.

When it did come off I held it away from me, like it was dirt, and dropped it in his hand that he held out. I didn't bother to look at him; I couldn't, I didn't _want_ to be pissed with him.

"I'm gonna go home you guys it's getting kinda late."

"Common Dawn stay-"

"Sorry Kenny, but you guys can stay if you want I'm gonna call a cab."

I caught Kenny glaring in Ash's direction.

"Thanks for this guys, it was really fun." I lied; but I really did appreciate my friends doing this for me. I just wasn't in the mood for celebrations in the first place.

The group murmured "See ya" or "Bye Dawn" all together as I walked away getting my cell pone out.

I had to cheer up for mom when I got home. She didn't poke too much at me, I told her I was home early because of the weather. After supper I stalked to my room to retire to bed early, and began hibernating again.

I felt like an idiot. Honestly I wasn't pissed about the bracelet at all. I was stung by the news Candice informed me with, and wanted to take it out on Ash; I guess I chose the wrong moment. I shouldn't have done it at all, I looked like a spoiled brat, and I _felt_ like it. Like an expensive gift like that wasn't good enough for me, because it belonged to someone else in the first place. I wished that I could take everything back, just because of my stupid jealously, he's not gonna want to speak to me ever again. I made him look like the villain, everybody's gonna think _he _ruined my birthday when in fact, he made it perfect in the time I spent with him.

I couldn't blame him this time for controlling my emotions. It was all my fault.

**A/N: Is it me or is Dawn getting abit too emotional? D:**

**Don't worry, she'll be happy soon (:**

**I think I'm losing my internet ina few days forra while :'( (NOOOOOO)**

**But just a heads up, I'm NOT going to leave this story unfinished! Thanks to all the support I've been getting.**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou :D**

**I'll try my best to update ASAP D: Till next time ;]**


	10. Screwed

**A/N: HOLY COW SDKJGLFJBHYLKFBG I'M BAAAAAAACK ;D**

**And just had a spazm attack XDDD**

**It's been waaaaaaaaay too long I do apologise guys ): But the lack of internet brought me down, but I'm SOOOO happy to be posting a chapter after a billion years o_O**

**I just hope you haven't forgotten about me! D:**

**(WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MANY SHIPPINGS THAT I AM NOT AT ALL PROUD OF!) D:**

**Ash's POV, Welcome back pearlshippers :']**

It was raining, again. Maybe it was the weather giving me all this bad luck, or just karma. I deserved it anyway. I deserved everything bad that was coming for me. The new people I hoped would be new friends already disowning me, including Gary and Misty. I deserved the person I wanted to be with more than anything to probably be denying the existence of me now. For trying to hold together the cracks in the foundation of lies I built with my stupid reflexes.

I sat back on the seat of the school bus continuing to bang the back of my head against it. I deserved everything but what was about to occur.

"HI!"

I jumped out of my skin in shock, as the crazy pink haired girl swiftly parked herself next to me.

She grinned at me vibrantly. "Thought I'd keep you company."

"Go away Jessie" I mumbled as I held my face in my hands, the last person I wanted to see was her.

"So _I _was thinking about this dance, and that _you_ should come with me. I know you've just been _dying_ to ask me so I thought I'd just- HEY!"

I ignored her and got up as the bus stopped at school, before she could take a breath for her next pointless words. I was the first out the doors before she could catch up to me.

I arrived in homeroom and was welcomed with 3 piercing eyes watching me as I sat down. But the first thing I noticed was the empty seat in front of mine.

I held my forehead and leaned on the desk. "Look, before you judge me even more just let me explain, please?"

"Fine." Misty scowled, folding her arms.

I smiled at her with a sigh of relief.

"You got 30 seconds." She told me sharply.

"Be reasonable Misty." I pleaded, not so relieved anymore.

"28, 27, 26…" She carried on, tapping her watch.

"OKAY! Fine look I know, I was a jerk. But I lied because if I told you guys the truth," I turned to Kenny and Tracey. "Then I knew you'd totally get the wrong idea."

"So what _is_ the truth?" Kenny demanded.

I paused and glanced around me. "That bracelet was for Dawn in the first place." I sighed.

Tracey frowned at me with confusion.

"What do you mean 'get the wrong idea'?" He enquired.

Raised an eyebrow to them, I thought they'd got the gist of what I was saying by now; I didn't want to explain in case I said something by mistake. Which was the _whole_ truth.

"Knowing Gary anyway he'd of thought it was some way of telling Dawn I love her or something…"

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Dawn stood in the doorway, she heard the entire conversation.

"That's ridiculous!" Misty yelled, hopelessly trying to carry the conversation on as normal.

I shook my head to myself, hoping I didn't hurt Dawn's feelings yet again.

Her face lifted to an unexpected smile. "Hey guys."

We looked at her, astonished. But played long anyway.

"How are you?" I blurted out; I guess my stupid reflexes were back, only in the form of asking stupid questions.

She paused for a moment to stare at me, but it was as if she despised me. I wouldn't blame her though.

"Fine" She answered, turning her back on me as she sat down. As she began to rummage through her bag the rest of us shrugged at each other; completely lost.

"By the way Misty, Candice told me about you and Ash going to the dance together. I'm really happy for you guys and I hope things turn out for the both of you afterwards too." She smiled.

Did I miss something here? Did I wake up to some parallel universe where apparently Misty and I were gonna get together and Dawn was happy about me lying to her?

My eyes slowly widened to let Dawn's assumption sink in, until I flinched in shock and decided to defend the situation.

"Uhhm, actually we've agreed that we go together as _just_ friends." I finished with a nervous laugh before putting my foot in it again. But it didn't work. Misty's face dropped as I said it.

I shut my eyes and sighed.

_Nice going, you've really outdone yourself now._

"Oh…" Dawn suddenly turned sympathetic. "Sorry I'm just going by what Candice said, I didn't know…"

Misty shook her head at the floor. "Doesn't matter."

I made a mental note to no speak for the rest of the day unless spoken to.

After registration I dawdled over to Spanish lost in my thoughts, not to mention lost in the crowd of students that paraded past me through the corridors. I couldn't believe how much I screwed up here, I just wanted to go back home to Pallet Town where I didn't have to worry about everything I say before somebody getting mad at me. I stepped outside into the settled rain, which had now turned to a light mist that surrounded the school and made my way over to another building.

Spanish was never my strongest subject; I didn't have it at my old school. So, if I'm honest I hardly understood a word the teacher; Mrs. Rodriguez said. I sat there anyway listening to her rambling on the basics.

I noticed Gary from the corner of my eye at the desk beside me, trying to get my attention.

"Ash, psst!"

"What?" I whispered back.

"We're all going for prom outfits after school, you in?" He asked quietly.

Misty's head twitched up as he said it, who was sat the other side of me.

"I can't today" I replied, with my eyes on the whiteboard. "I got soccer practice; I'll just go some other time."

Gary slightly nodded back before Misty leaned in to me.

"If you want" She whispered. "We could go together after school tomorrow?"

I turned to her eager face, sure it sounded innocent enough, but I didn't wanna know what she was thinking.

"Sure, sounds good" I answered, looking away from her.

"Great!"

She exclaimed that a little too loud for the teacher's liking. Mrs. Rodriguez stopped chanting Spanish and folded her chubby arms.

"Quietud!"

The entire class turned to stare at Misty.

She hung her head to hide from the embarrassment. "Sorry Miss."

Lunch came around quicker than usual today. As I made my way over to the rest of group, they were finishing plans for after school before I could join in.

"It's fine anyway, I'm go tomorrow with Ash" Misty finished as I stood with them.

Dawn, who was sat against the tree with May exhaled violently to herself. Was the sound of my own name even making her livid?

May giggled below us. "Oooo it'll be like a little date then" She winked.

I glared at her, shaking my head as she sat there angelically grinning back at me.

"So how's Drew then May? Hmm?" I snapped back. She frowned and gave me the finger.

Gary came over to nudge me jokingly. "You didn't say you and Misty were an item Ash"

I wasn't laughing. I looked at Misty for her reaction to all of this, she was actually laughing along with it, not at all offended.

"We're definitely NOT." I stated, but obviously nobody listened to me.

"Come on why don't the happy couple get a kiss for the camera" Candice had her cell phone at the ready while everybody else fell to the floor and laughed hysterically.

Kenny forcefully pushed Misty over to me, who fell right into my chest and launched me to the ground. It happened too fast for me even to let out a yell.

"Go on kiss him Misty!" Tracey encouraged.

Misty didn't even move. Her face was inches away from mine, I felt incredibly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Misty was like a long lost sister to me, so as far as I was concerned, I really, _really_ didn't wanna be in this situation. But then it took a turn for the worst.

All I could hear were the repeated camera sounds from Candice's phone, and hysterics coming from all angles around me. All I could see was radiant bright orange hair blocking my eyesight; I felt it tickling my nose… What else did I feel? I couldn't forget to mention that Misty was kissing me. Shocked right? I'll repeat it shall I? Yes, _Misty_ was _kissing_ ME!

About 4 things I was absolutely sure of at this moment in time. Firstly, I was definitely confused. Second, I was morbidly disgusted and wanted to throw up. Thirdly, I just wanted to wake up screaming in my bed and let this all be a bad dream, but that just led to my fourth surety. Which was that I was completely infuriated. Sure that sounds really bad, saying those things about one of my closest friends. But if the love of your life is sitting there witnessing this whole thing and also being the only one not laughing… Need I say more?

I'd had enough. I rested my hands tightly against Misty's cheeks, and broke away from the motionless kiss we just shared and rolled her off beside me. She sat there speechless, covering her mouth while I waited for an answer for why she just did that. Her face turned as red as her hair as the entire group stared at her, gob smacked and no longer laughing.

"Oh, my, god…" May gasped, shaking her head.

"I wasn't being serious Misty, I mean what the hell?" Tracey asked in disbelief.

We were all pretty much saying the same thing in our head. An awkward silence broke out as we waited in anticipation for her to say something. Unfortunately Candice broke it with very unwise words.

"These are _so_ going on Facebook you guys." She breathed, flicking through her cell phone.

I grinned at her sarcastically, trying to hold back the lump in my throat, which was basically a mix of disgust and anger.

"If you do that" I said through my teeth. "I will take your phone, drop it, and crush it with my foot. So can you please delete the photos?"

"I was just kidding you think I'm that evil? Here," She threw the phone in my lap. "You can do it yourself."

Dawn stood and gave me a heart-rending look of disapproval at me. "Well I hope you'll both be very happy together" She told me and Misty before walking away towards the cafeteria.

"Geez what's rattled her cage" Gary wondered.

That was it. That was the last straw. I hit breaking point as I watched her disappear in the building. I just wanted to yell until the entire world went deaf.

**(DAWN'S POV)**

_Screw Him. Screw Misty. Screw life. SCREW EVERYTHING!_

I let out a scream that wasn't even on a frequency measurement right in the middle of the cafeteria; I couldn't care less about the whole school hearing me. Traditionally I would've waited until I got home so I could scream into a pillow, but if I waited till then, soon enough I would end up back outside cursing at Misty.

I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even see or breathe properly. I felt as if my world had just shattered around me and I was crumbling with it. I couldn't come to terms over what just happened, I had to keep replaying it in my head over and over to make it seem real. This just wasn't happening. But the strange feeling was, I couldn't even cry. I wasn't upset, I was just mortifyingly pissed. Everything was a blur as I walked in and out of students or bumping into them, one particular person stood out from the rest.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A familiar voice called from behind me, I turned to see who it was. If you thought my day couldn't get any worse well surprise, surprise. It just did.

"Oh, it's you Dawn" The voice's owner grinned at me.

"Wow this is sure turning out to be _my_ lucky day." I sighed.

The purple haired boy smiled at me crookedly, and started to come closer.

"So _Paul, _kill any puppies lately?" I asked, folding my arms.

He looked away and chuckled slightly. "Of course, you know me I just hate everything right?"

I glowered at him and started to walk away, I was definitely not in the mood for his sarcastic games. I felt a tight grip on my arm as I did so.

"Wait."

I turned to him, astonished. "What do you think you're doing?"

He shook his head as he let go. "Don't worry I'm not going to wind up your little bodyguard and pack of dorks. Where are they anyways? Shouldn't they be circling a security wall around you?" He mocked.

I turned my back on Paul again but didn't move any further. "I couldn't care less."

"Why? What have they done?" He seemed really concerned; I turned back around to him, confused.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

Paul paused for a moment; I stood there trying to examine his face. It wasn't the same Paul from a couple of weeks ago.

"Come on, take a walk with me." He insisted, walking out the exit.

I frowned at him suspiciously, I didn't know weather to trust him or not. His twisted mind could be thinking anything, but at this moment in time he was having a personality disorder and I didn't have the patients to be questioning him. I walked with him outside to the steps of building four.

As Paul sat, a swell of sweet sympathy washed over his face. "Tell me what's wrong."

I squinted my eyes at him. "It's none of _your _concern; I was perfectly fine until you dragged me out here."

"You _know_ you want to tell me." He grinned, like a begging child.

I sighed and sat beside him. "I just wish I knew what they were thinking."

"Wouldn't that be invading their thoughts? Which is kind of an unfriendly thing to do."

I rolled my eyes at him stating the obvious. "No wonder you don't have any friends."

"I choose not to have friends because all they do is screw you over, am I right?"

I stared at Paul's face for a moment. I wondered if his enthusiasm and concern with me was an effort or, actually meaningful.

"Why are you such a jerk all the time, and all of a sudden the sun is shining out of your ass?"

"That's not exactly what I was getting at-"

"Answer my question." I interrupted. "Please."

He looked away from me and sighed at his lap.

"Look, I'm not the kind of person to… Let's say 'open up'"

"Why not?" I pushed. "Just because you're labeled here as the 'school bully' you don't have to be so macho all the time."

"You're not going to give up are you?" He laughed. But it wasn't his usual mocking laugh, it was genuine. Almost human and musical.

I shook my head and grinned. "Nope."

A new voice suddenly entered the conversation. "Dawn?"

"Kenny, hey" I looked up to him standing beside me, blocking the sunlight.

"What did you run off for?" As he said that the bell rang for next lesson.

"I just needed… To see something." I lied. Paul stood and darted up the stairs into school without saying a word.

I watched Kenny eyeing him with hatred and loathness, he held out a hand to pick me up from the step.

"And why were you talking to _him_ for?" He demanded. I felt the irritation creeping from him.

I began to walk backwards up the stairs towards the doors. "Doesn't matter, I'll see ya at lunch." I called out turning my back on him.

I arrived in English and marched to my desk. I struggled to pull every ounce of my dignity together to try and avoid Ash's perfect face and attractive voice. It soon broke when he spoke to me.

"Hey."

One word. That's all it took for me to melt into him, I looked up to be lost in his russet, innocent eyes and smiled hopelessly.

"Listen, I explained to the others after you left." He began. "In no way or form are Misty and I an 'item' as Gary described it."

I breathed a sigh of relief and beamed at his words.

"I know that." I smirked. "We've all had that little joke going on since you got here." I informed.

Ash rolled his eyes and face palmed in complete embarrassment.

"I really wish you hadn't." He sighed.

"Misty was never in on it you know, we didn't know she would take it a step further."

"I think taking it a step further is an understatement. More like, crossing the line until it appears to be a tiny dot that soon disappeared into nothing." He breathed.

I raised my eyebrows and stayed silent, unable to respond. I couldn't believe how pissed _he _was at the situation; our emotions weren't being controlled by each other anymore. They were being mirrored. I didn't think he would take it this way, after all it's only Misty, his supposedly 'best friend'. Although, probably not anymore after what she did.

"That's enough class." Mrs. Bell interrupted. She continued on in the background making notes on the board.

I coughed to break the silence. "I didn't realize it bothered you that much" I whispered.

He grimaced, facing the front. "I don't exactly approve of it, I don't want anybody to… especially you."

I could see he was distressed over the whole thing, so I decided to drop it and not push him anymore.

"So how's soccer going? Are you gonna find out if you've made the team yet?"

It was such an out of the blue question; he turned into me with an astonished look on his face.

"I thought everybody forgot about that." He said in amazement.

I giggled and shook my head. "Of course not, well, I haven't anyways."

He stopped for a moment and gazed at me, like he saw straight through me. His warm eyes were falling deep into mine; his smile sent goose bumps up and down my body. It was a reminder of exactly why I fell so irreversibly in love with him.

As the lesson drove on, things started to feel right again. All the mixed emotions just weren't important anymore. We talked without any awkwardness or doubts, even discussed things we had in common, which was surprisingly a lot. Just as we started to get that little bit closer, it was the end of the lesson.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow Dawn."

Ash handed me a note before darting off to next lesson without letting me reply. I sat there confused; until I opened the note and it all made sense. It was his e-mail address, along with; 'Hopefully we'll pick it up later, speak to you tonight. Have fun shopping for prom.' With a smiley face at the end. Effortlessly, without a command to the muscles of my lips, a smile spread across my face. A strange feeling of warmth bubbled up in my throat, and then I actually felt some kind of hope. That Ash and I; as weird as it sounds, may have a chance.

But right at the bottom of my heart, I had some doubts. I didn't trust all of this to last, there's always something in the way. This hope I felt was a slippery, precarious layer of ice that I balanced on, and it wouldn't take much for it to crack and break.

School was over, as I waited for the gang to join me I noticed Ash coming out of school, going around the back towards the playing fields to soccer practice. I gave him a wave and crossed my fingers to cheer him some good luck.

When finally we were all good to go, we piled on to a public bus to go into town. I listened to music while May jabbered on about Drew in the background, she'd had a good lesson with him and was hoping for a prom invitation from him soon enough, and so was I. We didn't waste time gallivanting around different stores at the mall, Candice knew a quaint little boutique hidden away on the high street, which is where we went our separate from the guys. Tracey suggested meeting back at the store in 2 hours to go to dinner together, to which we all agreed to before entering the shop.

Nobody else was here, just owner, an old French gypsy looking woman wearing a poncho with grey hair in a bun. She obviously didn't like wearing the beautiful clothes in her own store.

"Ah! Girls nice to see you" She greeted us with flawless elocution in her English. "Anything in particular we are looking for today?"

I smiled at Candice and May, then back at the old woman, we knew this place definitely had our approval.

"Eveningwear dresses, we assume you have, a lot?" I asked.

"Come with me" She smiled, and led us through a curtain to a huge closet full of gowns.

It was a very large selection, within seconds we had a variety of dresses to try on. After diving in and out of our dressing rooms, I already had my dress with no hesitations, a knee length puffy, scarlet red strapless number which I had in my mind for a while.

On the other hand while Candice was also done with her choice, a long pale pink dress, May was having a meltdown trying to find hers.

"Nothing is going right! They either make me look shapeless in the most obvious places or just don't suit my hair color!" She breathed.

I sighed and went back to my reject rail while Candice consoled her.

"This ones perfect for you." I insisted, holding out a bright orange frock over my arms. She looked at me doubtfully.

"Just try it May, I think Dawn's right" Candice agreed.

She later came out of the dressing room with her eyes bawling up.

"This is the one" She nodded. "It's perfect!"

Candice high fived me as we shared compliments towards May.

I was glad that was over and done with; shopping with May isn't the best experience.

It felt weird when we gathered for dinner with the guys, without Ash and Misty I felt like a huge split was sent down the middle of the group, and we didn't know which side to take. We chatted with mouthfuls of Italian food in between about the dance, hoping it would meet out expectations and excitement. I excused myself to the bathroom and was welcomed back out by Kenny standing outside the gents.

"What are you waiting for? Is it full in there?" I asked him, peeking through the gent's door.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, actually I wanted to ask you something… Alone."

I sensed the seriousness in the tone of his voice and wasn't looking forward to his next words.

"Sure, what is it?"

He stood there confidently and stern, maybe this isn't what I assumed.

"You've probably been expecting this from me for a while so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it in a nutshell. Dawn… Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Oh wait, yeah it was.

**A/N: Muahahaha I'm back with a vengeance ;D Cliffy... rather XD**

**I can't believe I did Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping in one chapter. O_O**

**BIG THANK YOUUU to Anonymodude for his support and faith in this Fic, you rawk :'] This was veryyy rushed because I didn't wanna let you down since I made a promise to post it TODAYYY So I hope I get your approval**

**And not to forget everybody else who's read/reviewed this story. BIG THANK YOUU :D**

**Only one more chapter before the big one, that's right PROM :D I can't wait to write that, you wont be disappointed ;]**

**Until some time next week, later pearlshippers! :D**


	11. When I Look At You

**A/N: Guess who's back with a brand new chapter ;]**

**This took me SO fricken long it was driving me crazy! X_X I hope nobody else suffers writers block to my extent D:**

**Not a lot to say (: I hate to babble in these anyways :P**

**(ASH'S POV)**

There were 34 missed calls when I got home from soccer practice. I didn't intend to ignore Misty unfortunately I just wasn't there to answer. I felt like cowardly and wasn't exactly handling the situation in the best manner; I knew what I had to do.

After a quick shower I sat in a towel on my bed, constantly trying to get hold of Misty. I looked to see if she was online, sent endless e-mails but no replies; I was starting to get worried. I decided to get dressed and see if she was home but just as I was about to log out of my computer, Dawn appeared online, suddenly the 'make it up to Misty plan' went out the window. I figured I'd catch up with her later hopefully; I didn't wanna leave it silent between us for too long.

I skipped a heartbeat and smiled amorously to myself when I saw _'Dawn… has just signed in'_ appear in a box at the bottom right of my screen. I was too nervous to click it straight away, I was afraid my reflexes would come out and I'd say something stupid. I thought whether or not to talk to her first, or just leave it a couple of minutes to not seem too suffocating. All I could hear in the back of my mind is "Fess up and be a god damn man, you're being paranoid!" It's given up all hope for me and is screaming "Get over yourself!" At the monitor. The voice at the back of my throat. I just wish I listened to it but instead I tell my instincts to disappear and go with the spontaneous approach on life, which is where the 'stupid reflexes' were born unfortunately. Whereas my instinct was yelling "Think before you speak!" At me.

I stared at Dawn's screen name on my contacts list, looking the lyrics in her personal message that read; _'You, appear, just like a dream to me._' I was pretty taken back by it, what could it mean?

A new window opened on my screen with an alert sound as I browsed through my music list.

"_Hi"_ Dawn wrote. _"You okay?" _With a smiley to end.

I grinned bashfully and took a deep breath before writing _"Hey, great thanks you? I'm guessing you got the note I left"_ Andadded a cheesy smiley.

"_Yeah thanks, I got a little disappointed when you left so fast until I saw it" _She wrote back.

"Disappointed?" I repeated to myself, does she actually like me that much that she didn't want me to leave?

I found that out as we talked until the early hours of the morning, about everything. I found out that we had a lot more in common than I thought. I told her about my childhood, growing up without a dad since he left when I was 3. Turned out Dawn was in the same situation, her dad abandoned her mom when she was pregnant with Dawn. It was comforting for the both us to finally talk to someone who understands.

I questioned her about the lyrics in her personal message, to which she told me it's a song she's dedicating to somebody when she comes to sing it at the upcoming school talent show, which has been prepared since before I arrived here. She begged me to take part until I gave in and told her about my possible talents. Our love for music came into the equation; she's an aspiring singer, while I told her I occasionally pluck on my electric guitar and tap the piano. She became more intrigued which was where I almost spilled that I overheard her singing in a lesson on my first day, and that led to my detention. But I didn't want that guilt hanging over her. All in all, she was worth the dark circles that hung from my eyes the morning after.

I sat at the table in my kitchen, struggling to stay awake as my mom glared at me from the corner of my eye, making breakfast.

"Here sweetie." She placed a bowl in front of my nose, a little too loud to make me snap up in confusion for her own amusement.

She sat the other side of me sipping her coffee. "Late night was it?" She grinned.

I twisted my eyebrows and nodded at my bowl of cereal.

"What were you doing up all night?"

I fought to keep my eyelids open as I looked up from my breakfast at her.

"Talking to middle aged men using my webcam" I replied, trying to keep the genuine in my face.

She chocked on her coffee and widely glared at me I all seriousness. "Excuse me?"

"Kidding mom?" I rolled my eyes as best I could; it's a hard task when you've hardly slept a wink.

"You'd better get going, you'll be late for the bus" She told me, changing the subject. "But I still want you to tell me when you get home."

I sure wasn't looking forward to that.

We exchanged goodbyes at the front door, only hers involved an uncalled for kiss on my cheek right in front of the school bus. I wasn't gonna hear the end of that today.

I strolled into home room with a hand stretched over my face to hide my huge yawns.

"Well, well" Tracey grinned as I parked myself at my desk. "Looks like somebody _else_ had a late night."

I lifted my head to look at him, supported by my arm leaning on the desk of course. "Huh?"

He nodded towards Dawn sat in front of me, I couldn't see much of her but from her head slightly tilting now and again and random quiet mumbles coming from her, I knew she was trying to nod off.

I sighed into my arms and smiled to myself, I thought it was really cute of her.

"So is there something you're not telling us Ash? 'Wink, wink'" Tracey teased.

I sat back up rubbing my eyes one last time to wake myself up. "Alright, we stayed up all night talking to each other online, so shoot me."

"I won't, but I think I know someone who'll be _glad_ to" Tracey replied, looking over at Misty on the other side of me.

I glanced over at her, she had her headphones in which was a relief she couldn't hear what we were talking about. I face palmed and sighed as I just remembered..

"Shoot I was supposed to talk to her about… Well you obviously know, so go ahead and mock the situation even more" I puffed.

Tracey shook his head at me sympathetically. "Dude, why would I do that? We all know you're pretty pissed about what happened and that's why Misty's so quiet." He admitted.

I groaned and leaned forward into my arms. I felt like a total douche, all I was doing was making Misty feel worse in causing her to think I don't wanna talk to her. But, surely she got my missed calls from yesterday? I made a mental note to talk to her later alone, while the register was being called.

A surprise school assembly was called which cancelled first lesson. Students would usually

object and have a moan when the word 'assembly' came on over the speakers around the school, informed by Principal Oak. But anything that made lesson time stay away for as long as possible, everybody got pretty hyped over.

By the time I walked over to the immensely large assembly hall that could easily seat a thousand students, I felt shockingly more wide awake. I noticed there was something different about the area I was in, not exactly the location and people I was with, but the actual surrounding. It was like I was breathing different air. And I know I've felt it before but just couldn't put my finger on where though.

I sat in between Kenny and Misty as we took our seats near the middle rows of the hall. I looked further down the row of seats either side of me, Dawn wasn't sitting with us. I also now noticed it didn't feel the same when I was sat, the seats were the same I just couldn't figure out what was altered.

Once everybody was settled Principal Oak entered the stage and took his place behind a pedestal.

"Good morning students" He began, then waited for the school to chant back to him.

"Now I've called upon this assembly for some good news for everyone but first, to open the assembly I have a special treat."

A wave of exited murmurs from students filled the hall until the Principal waved his hands for attention again.

"A student would like to present a demo from the performance she is planning to do for next week's talent show. She's very nervous so I hope you'll all give her a chance, so without any further a do I'd like you to all please welcome, Dawn Berlitz singing 'When I look at you.'

A round of applause and roaring cheers automatically filled the hall as Oak walked off the stage and Dawn entered it from the same side holding a microphone and stand.

I was a little confused, wasn't she just as tired as I was? And now she's bright, beaming and ready to sing to the entire school? It didn't make any sense; I thought I was going crazy.

She stood just in front of the pedestal and placed her microphone before her.

"Hi, um I guess this is dedicated to a guy who… Doesn't exactly know who he is but defiantly will when I've finished so…" She took a deep breath. "Here goes." She nodded to her left cueing the music from backstage.

I watched her curiously thinking about what she meant by it being dedicated to a guy. I felt a little jealous wondering who it could be; Kenny was my first guess, what with him being her best friend. But then I leaned more toward the other guys of the group, and finally, the possibility that it could be me? I just shook the idea out of my head before Dawn started to sing.

As she sang through the first verse, I felt as if her voice took me under a spell, like she was some kind of siren. I watched her in an absent-mindedly daze totally oblivious that her eyes were completely locked on to mine. When I finally realized, she started to bring tears down her eyes half way through the chorus. I snapped out of my daze and started to get worried, of course I didn't understand why she was crying, so without thinking I found myself pushing past student's legs trying to get out of the isle and made my way over to the side of the stage. Dawn immediately stopped singing when I reached her.

The only thing I wanted was to reassure her; she turned to me with her sapphire eyes filled with hurt.

"Ash…" She whispered tearfully to me. "It's always been you."

I breathed and leaned my forehead against hers as we closed our eyes.

"I know." I told her. But I didn't know. I had no fricken idea! There was something screaming inside asking 'What the hell? I'm so confused I don't get it!' It tried to push its way up but something else was controlling my actions… And it wasn't Dawn for once; it was the unidentifiable force I've been feeling the whole time.

Dawn broke away from me and stared into my eyes, shaking her head. "I love you Ash… Always."

Before I could respond she sealed us with a soft kiss. Unknowingly in front of the entire school who stayed silent. I took her in my embrace and raised my hands up her back, exhaling and falling naturally into her body and breathing her scent. I felt her hands rise slowly against my chest and settled to my shoulders.

I thought nothing could take this moment away from me, I wouldn't let it. But unfortunately for me I wasn't in control of things.

A faint, vulgar voice was calling my name in the background as I was still kissing Dawn. I recognized it as it got louder and louder and before I knew it; my perfect moment was taken away from me in a flash. All I could see was darkness, and then I heard my name again. Only this time, it was _very_ loud.

"MISTER KETCHUM WOULD YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!"

I was back in control again. But that was the only good news I was aware of.

The bad news was I realized I was sat back at my desk with my head buried into my arms, so I still only saw darkness.

"I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN!" The voice called one last time.

I shot my head up in surprise and blinked repeatedly to gain focus of the blurred scene before me.

I squinted my eyes to try and get a better look at the person stood in front of my desk, I soon became fully aware it was Mrs. Claridge, and I was still sat in homeroom.

"It was… All a dream?" I asked myself. Mrs. Claridge raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

I knew that look, she was about to blow up in my face.

"Yes, it was Ash. But I'll tell you what's not. Your appointment in the detention room during recess! Now would you please get to class!"

_Must be my lucky day._ I thought to myself, dropping my head back to the desk.

After an unbearable hour of struggling to get through a P.E lesson, trying to keep up with the fitness activities without collapsing of exhaustion and occasionally tripping or getting a ball to the head. I sat through another hour of Chemistry listening to Candice and Tracey drone on about their own date arrangements for Prom, I was actually glad to catch a nap during detention.

As I sat there, once again with my head in my arms, I thought to myself; '_Is it even possible to get a detention without Dawn's help?'_

I shook my head at the thought. Of course it wasn't her fault, she controlled me emotions but not my actions.

I thought I couldn't go on making mistake after mistake; I just wanted try to be happy here and the people around me too. The only way I could be happy though us if I was with Dawn. Just seeing her enchanting smile made my stomach drop, but in the good way. I promised myself I'd fess up and tell her, but every time I try to, something got in the way… Maybe its best if she doesn't know, maybe telling her would just make everything worse than it already is, I just didn't know whether to take that chance.

Math was quiet as usual, apart from notes being thrown at my head from Jessie whenever the teacher wasn't looking. On every one her phone number was written, I just rolled my eyes and threw it in the bin next to the teacher's desk in front of me.

When the lesson finished Jessie tried to catch up to me out in the corridor, when May came to my rescue and slid in front of her to talk to me.

She tapped my shoulder to turn me around. "Hey!"

Before I could respond she spun me back around and dragged my arm.

"You're welcome!" May whispered.

"Is she still following me?" I whispered back, tempted to look behind.

"Just keep walking!"

We managed to push our way to the cafeteria and take a seat with Dawn, Misty and Candice.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, sitting opposite the trio.

Candice nodded towards the dinner queue, looking like a battle zone as always.

"Getting our food" She smirked. "And since you're here, I think you should go get May's lunch too."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to May next to me.

"Well _that_ is no place for tiny girls like us" She grinned.

I sighed and smiled back as she handed me her money.

"Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me Ash." May winked.

I rolled my eyes at her before fighting my way through the dinner line while dragging poor Kenny out with me, trying to balance mine and May's lunch in my hand.

"Take your time guys!" May complained, snatching her lunch from me.

I looked at Gary, Tracey and Kenny before glaring at May and sat down.

"Well you know what girls from now on _you_ get your _own _lunch because the guys quit!" Gary puffed.

I nodded in agreement with Tracey and Kenny and smirked.

While Gary and May continued to argue in the background with Candice trying to calm them down and Tracey trying to restrain his laughter. I couldn't help notice why Dawn, Misty and Kenny were all so quiet. They hardly touched their food or said a word; I wondered what had gone on between the three, if their quietness was all connected.

I took the opportunity to take Misty aside and have that talk with her at last.

"Misty.. Do you… Have a minute please?"

She looked up from her food to me with sad eyes and softly nodded at me, looking very uneasy.

I took a walk with her out into the garden where I sat with Dawn a few weeks ago.

"Listen…" I began as we sat on the benches. "I just wanted to say sorry really, for being a total douche to you."

"Ash-"

"Please, Misty." I interrupted her. "I just need to let you know how I feel."

She nodded. I took a deep breath and took a hand from her lap.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and, I don't know what the kiss meant to you but I'm gonna be really honest and say I just wanna be friends. I'm sorry if I've been giving you the wrong idea." I breathed.

I studied her reaction carefully, and it wasn't at all was I was expecting.

She shook her head at me in confusion. "Ash you got it _all_ wrong, it didn't mean anything to me I was just fooling around I didn't think _you'd_ take it so seriously." She sounded genuinely offended by my assumption, which sure put me on the spot.

"Oh… I- I thought that you…"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" She defended, waving her hands in my face.

I scratched my head, preparing for the awkwardness. "Oh, well, that's okay then I guess…"

Misty breathed slowly as if to say; _'Phew.'_

"Can we… Can we still go to the dance together? You know… As Friends?" She cautiously asked me.

I smiled at her and took her hands again. "Of course."

Misty smiled warmly back at me and leaned in to wrap her arms around my neck, to which I hugged her back from the waist.

"Can't wait." She whispered.

"Me too."

It was a huge relief to finally get at least _one_ thing straightened out, now I just had to try talk to Dawn one of these days.

**(Dawn's POV)**

'**FINAL REHERSALS FOR TALENT SHOW AFTER SCHOOL TODAY'**

I glanced at the notice sideways, smiling to myself. I couldn't _wait_ for it, I was a little nervous since I'd never exactly performed in front of a _huge_ audience before, but it was a good opportunity to show people I'm not the quiet, shy little girl they think I am.

It was about 3 weeks ago I stayed up all night talking to Ash, since then we've been closer than ever. I didn't blush or get nervous every time he spoke to me anymore, or have to think of what to say every time I saw him. But needless to say I still ached inside for what I felt for him. The never ending 'I need you' feeling.

It was also 3 weeks ago I agreed to go to the dance with Kenny. It was really awkward; I told him I'd think about it before giving him an answer 2 days later. But, he didn't seem as enthusiastic as before. I stung him by making him wait, because of my idiotic, selfish brain thought about Ash and if he's still going with Misty. Well of course he is!

We'd go as friends of course, no matter what people have said all our lives I never saw him in any other way, and he would agree with me. I hope.

The bell rang for the last lesson of the day which meant it was time to go over to the main hall and make preparations. While I stuck to my chosen act of singing, I sat in the audience with May - who was helping out with props - and giggled at Gary rehearsing his act on stage. A hopeless comedian.

"So a guy walks into a bar right, no.. wait…" He stopped and thought to himself for a moment as me and May face palmed.

"GOT IT!" Gary finally yelled into the microphone, everybody covered their ears and glared at him for causing high pitch feedback.

"Sorry!" He grinned, holding his hands up. "Anyway a guy and his crab friend walks into a bar right, and he places the crab on the bar and tells the bartender to watch the crab for a second while he goes to the bathroom."

"This should be good" May sarcastically mumbled to me, I giggled back at her.

"So when the guy comes back from the bathroom, he found the bartender beating up the crab. So the guys like; 'What are you doing? Why are you beating up my crab!' And the bartender says 'Because it was giving me all this!'"

Gary finished with making crabby claw actions with his hands.

Drew, who May was particularly exited about helping out with the show, was sat behind Gary, giving him a comedy drum roll after each gag.

I sweat dropped at the poor guy; May just simply shook her head holding it in her hands.

One of the students painting the back of the stage turned around and stared bluntly at Gary. "Dude, you suck."

He sighed and frowned back, I think he kinda knew he sucked; all we needed was some tumbleweed to float past to actually make him funny.

"Thank you Gary." The slim brown haired Performing Arts teacher sighed, who sat at the back row of the hall taking notes. "I believe Jessica is next with her rendition of 'Too Cool' along with Cassidy, Roxanne, Bianca and Francesca?"

"I believe the actual term is Jessie and her army of skanks." I muttered to May as Gary dawdled off stage.

Jessie strutted onto the stage shooing the prop makers and painters away wearing a short, gold sequined dress with gold leggings and heels. A sight enough to make anyone's eyes sore.

"Everybody make way, a star is coming through" She beamed, with a daring look.

"Alright girls. 5, 6, 7 and!" She snapped her fingers to the beats she called and started to sway her shoulders with her hands on her hips to the music, while the skanks mirrored her moves behind. It was _very_ irritable to watch.

"Argh, jeez make the noises stop!" Gary mockingly wailed covering his ears as he sat next to me. Drew joined us on the other side and sat next to May, to which I grinned at.

After watching a lot of prancing around and to put it lightly, some sound barrier braking singing; It was my turn.

"Dawn when you're ready please" The teacher called from the back.

I gave her a short thumbs up and climbed up the side of the stage. Jessie purposely shoved past my shoulder and glared at me, to which I just smiled back.

"GO ON DAWN!" Gary yelled from his seat. I smiled and shook my head at him.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, imaging it was only Ash there I was singing to. My inspiration.

I opened my eyes to the sound of an audience applauding, it was the night. The night to show everybody what I was made of. And it was my turn in the spotlight.

I stood anxiously backstage waiting for my cue, I listened carefully to Principal Oak describing myself as the next act, staring at the huge red and blue banner at the back of the stage that read **'SINNOH'S GOT ****TALENT'** Until May, who helped paint it, scared me half to death by creeping up on me.

"Dawn!"

I jumped and just about managed to catch my breath. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"Sorry." She giggled. "I just wanted to come give you a good luck hug!"

"Awww thanks." I leaned into her as she squeezed me tight.

"You look amazing!" May winked, letting go of me.

"It's just a white shirt, waistcoat and shorts May. Where not exactly talking glamorous here, unlike 'little miss diva' over there." I nodded towards Jessie at a well lit dressing table, fixing her hair.

"Just remember, don't look directly at the entire audience, keep your eyes on the back of the wall and you'll be fine."

"Okay" I grinned. "Just hope for me that I don't end up tripping over now."

"Please welcome, Dawn Berlitz!" That was my cue.

I took one last hug from May as she squealed in excitement for me and walked out confidently out of stage. The Principal gave me a hopeful smile as he exited the stage walking past me, I also saw my mom at the edge of the stage giving me a wave.

I got to the microphone and lost all my focus. Everything friends told me just rolled up in my stomach and constantly turned until it felt like it was going to burst. Confidence level was now plummeting at a high level of speed, and then I thought about what Ash told me before the show started.

'_Just be yourself Dawn, nobody can expect anything more from you, because there's nothing more you can give apart from what you believe in. I believe in you too.'_

I could hear his soft voice loud and clear in my mind, and I smiled secretly also remembering I had no idea what he meant at first, but it warmed my heart to know that _he_ believed in me.

I wrapped my hands around the microphone and inhaled through my nose and nodded at May backstage to start the music.

As I waited for the intro, I ignored May's guidance and immediately caught sight of Ash in the audience. He noticed straight away and locked his eyes with mine, I couldn't see if it was certain from that distance, but I knew I definitely _felt_ his eyes in mine.

"_Everybody needs inspiration,__  
__Everybody needs a song,__  
__A beautiful melody,__  
__When the nights so long."_

I wanted to get through it as quickly as possible; soon enough I realized staring into Ash's eyes wasn't the best idea. I was singing _to_ him, and it wouldn't be long before I felt myself breaking before him… Not to mention my mom _and_ the entire school.

"'_Cause there is no guarantee,__  
__That this life is easy..._

_Yeah when my, world is falling apart,__  
__When there's no, light to break up the dark,__  
__That's when I, I...__  
__I look at you._

_When the waves,__  
__Are flooding the shore and I can't,__  
__Find my way home anymore,__  
__That's when I, I...__  
__I look at you."_

I closed my eyes during the breather before my second verse. The lyrics reminded me of my birthday. How I was so happy to be with him, just to see his face when I got his present. And, how it all ended in tears...

"_When I look at you, I see forgiveness,__  
__I see the truth,__  
__You love me for who I am,__  
__Like the stars Hold the moon,__  
__Right there where they belong,__  
__And I Know I'm Not Alone,_

_Yeah when my, world is falling apart,__  
__When there's no, light to break up the dark,__  
__That's when I, I...__  
__I look at you._

_When the waves,__  
__Are flooding the shore and I can't,__  
__Find my way home anymore,__  
__That's when I, I...__  
__I look at you."_

I started to crumble. My hands were gripping the mike too much and I started to shake. I felt a single tear fall from my face, followed by three more. I couldn't take the pain anymore; it was tearing every inch of my heart right down to the core. That was the only part Ash didn't possess, until now. Flashbacks of me appeared in my mind, when I cried myself to sleep with only one thought on my mind. That was enough; it was enough for Ash to take the last piece of my heart. I shattered in front of him. And hundreds of others that watched me helplessly.

"_You appear, just like a dream to me__  
__Just like, kaleidoscope colours that__  
__Cover Me, All I need, every__  
__Breath that I breathe, don't you know..._

I love you.." I whispered.

The music stopped. My eyed opened to shocked members of a silent audience. I said something that certainly wasn't in the song. I was done here.

I ran off the stage into May's arms, soaking her shoulder.

"Dawn...?"

**A/N: Oooft, a cliffy ;]**

**BTW if you're confused, from where it says about the assembly in Ash's POV is him dreeeaming.**

**And Dawn's song is 'When I Look At You' – Miley Cyrus**

**AND When Jessie is doing her rehearsal, it's taken from a scene in Camp Rock, called 'Too Cool' – Meaghan Martin.**

**Yeah, I'm a Disney freak xD I'm not happy about who I made as her little followers but honestly, I found it hard to think of anyone else o_O**

**ANYWAY**

**Next chappy I'm really exited about posting, PROM yay! :D I'm off to work on it now :P**

**So until then Pearlyshipperssss ;D**


	12. Panic At The Disco!

**A/N: This chapters named after one of my favourite bands yes! xD Plus it sorta fits?**

**I lost all motivation of finishing this fic tbh. But it really bugs me leaving something unfinished. And most importantly you guys deserve to see the end for taking the time to read the entire story, so thanks so much! ^_^**

**Dedicated to Betamax16, thanks for nagging me for 6 months straight to finish this, love ya :)**

**(Dawn's POV)**

"Dawn what's gotten into you why'd you run off?"

May was repeating the question for the third time while we sat outside the hall on the steps.

I buried my head in my hands. "I can't do this anymore May…"

I had to tell her, I just _had_ to tell somebody before I went over the edge of keeping my feelings bottled up. I knew I wasn't ready to confess them to Ash, but surely after telling May; my best friend, it should be easier?

I felt her hands over my shoulders. "Dawn I don't understand, what's the matter? You can tell me." Her voice was quivering secretly; she'd always cry too if I ever did.

I sat up to look at her reaction. "I love him May."

"Who are you talking about?"

Her screaming in my face was my answer on whether to tell her or not, I made my decision. Thankfully though, Drew already saved me from explaining an excuse. He burst through the doors behind us in hysterics.

"Guys get back in! You have GOT to see Gary, Tracey and Kenny's dance it's freaking hilarious!"

With that he dragged us both back in to witness the disturbance of the guys in black leotards, struggling in heels dancing to Beyonce. May held on to Drew and fell to the floor laughing; surprisingly they stole the whole show and ended up winning.

I knew May well enough to know she wouldn't let this go though; she'd keep it as ammunition for another time.

* * *

"Dawn sweetie please let me take a picture, if not for me but for your children to see one day?"

It was the night of the dance. I had May, Candice and Misty getting ready at my house while my mom decided to take unnecessary before and after pictures. While Misty and Candice hogged my bathroom doing their make-up, May was helping me out with my hair.

"Mom, I couldn't stop laughing when I saw pictures from your prom and unlike you, I take pride in my appearance and I don't want any future kids of mine mocking me!" I snapped. This was going to be a pretty stressful night.

"Besides look at me. I have no make-up on and I'm sitting in a robe! Do you not know me at all?" I breathed.

My mom got taken back by my outburst and slowly backed away out of my room. Candice and Misty peeped their heads from the bathroom and eventually followed out with my mom awkwardly. May eyed me widely and sat next to me.

"Breathe Dawn, take a deep breath you're gonna look beautiful" She reassured me, rubbing my back. "Look I got you covered, trust me." Finishing the last lock of hair with a curling iron. She rummaged through my dresser and began to do my make-up as I blew up my cheeks and slowly exhaled to calm down.

This night meant everything to me. There were gonna be no more exceptions, no more excuses and no more interruptions no matter who decided to intrude. I _was_ going to tell Ash everything, right down to the numbness at the bottom of my chest, that hit me inside every time I'm around him. Although, there was one problem. I was getting more and more convinced every day _to_ this day, that the possibility of Ash having feelings for Misty was pretty believable. And truth to be told it didn't bother me; I didn't want to see my friend as competition. All that mattered to me is that if he did like her, at least he's happy and she'd be too. As long as I let him know myself, I wouldn't go on in life wondering… What if?

May interrupted my thoughts with the same subject.

"Who is he Dawn?" Her voice was very stern, that question hit me like a big yellow school bus. I looked at her right in the eyes taken back; I thought she'd actually forgotten about the incident at the talent show… Silly me.

I sighed at my own stupidity and turned my head away. "What do you mean?"

She cupped my cheek to turn me back towards her.

"You thought I forgot didn't you? Ya didn't finish confessing your undying love last week, I think this is the best time to do it don't you?" She smirked. "Is it someone I know?"

"Forget it May." I stood and pushed her hands away from my face and sat over on my bed.

"Ahhh it is, so come on… Is it Kenny?" She pondered.

My face automatically twisted as I darted a disgusted look right at her. "WHAT? NO!"

"Alright, alright ummm, dare I ask Gary?"

"No." I answered sharply.

"Tracey?"

"No May."

"Hmmm must be Ash then, I knew it." She told herself, shrugging.

I finally hesitated. _Should I tell her? She's my best friend so I could trust her, right?_

"OH MY GOD IT IS HIM ISN'T IT?" She squealed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to her holding my hands over her mouth.

"Shhh! Why don't you just go and shout it to the whole world!"

"I will!" She muffled, then pulled my hands away. "This is HUGE! Does he know?"

"No" I sighed. "And if you would kindly lower your volume, nobody including _him_ will know."

"But-"

"Please, May could you not do this now?" begged.

"No need to worry I'll keep my trap shut" She winked. "For now." She added.

I shook my head and smiled at her mocking my saying, feeling a lot more relaxed. "Did you really know all along?" I asked my best friend cautiously.

She shrugged. "Kinda. I mean the symptoms are written all over your face."

I stared at her, bewilderedly. I didn't know I was being so transparent.

"You really do love him don't you." She added.

"Yes…" I said softly. "It's crazy I always thought love at first sight was a load of crap, until I saw Ash."

May tilted her head at me with sympathy. "And now you know how I feel" She said with slight humor.

"But I don't get it May, how can you put yourself through it for _this _long? I mean you've been in love with Drew for as long as I can remember."

She paused for a moment, looking down at her fiddling hands. I realized at that moment I opened a gate of feelings from her and it was a risk I was willing to take. The group always knew about May's crush, but we've never known just how _much_ she loved him.

"Look, I know you guys always joke about it and stuff but, I'm actually in the same position as you Dawn" She admitted. "I think about him all the time, I skip a heartbeat every time one of you guys even mentions his name. I draw those stupid little pink hearts on the desk during a boring session of Math." We both giggled at that one.

"Truth is Dawn; it kills me just as much as it kills you."

Her eyes slowly started to glitter; I rushed over to her with a tissue trying to save her make-up.

"Don't cry May you'll ruin your special night."

"It's not that special" She sighed. "I'm dateless and in the state that I'm in, I'll end up with Gary by the end of the night."

I stopped and glared at her in all seriousness.

"I'm sorry, that's not even something I should kid about!" She laughed, with a little sniff. "Gosh I'm so glad you understand, but, I wish you didn't have to go through the painstaking situation too."

I sighed, sitting at the edge of my bed. "Tell you what May if we ever find cupid, I'll hold him down by the neck while start punching" That really got her laughing again.

"I'm telling him tonight May" I said.

She frowned at me cautiously. I couldn't actually tell what she was thinking but my first guess was; 'Are you just a little bit insane?' Or maybe she felt jealousy, that only after a few months I've gathered up some courage to confess while she's still on 5 years and counting.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? What if-"

I stood swiftly clenching my fists.

"What if May!" I harshly interrupted. "I've been asking myself that for weeks. What if he laughs in my face, let's me down gently or even worse tells me he likes Misty instead."

"Oh my gosh he can't end up with Misty she'll brake him damnit!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" _Misty_ yelled from the stairs.

May and I paused in shock. "You, you don't think she heard us do you?" I asked nervously.

"I doubt it… Look, I'd better go see what they're up to and you need to get changed or we're gonna be late."

"Yeah sure" I nodded. "Hey May…" She stopped at my door.

"You're welcome" She said in a musical voice. "And thanks too, it's nice to know that somebody understand now." With that she skipped downstairs.

I smiled to myself and sighed getting my dress out. I was glad to get it off my chest; it also made me feel better about myself. It was a major confidence boost to actually tell Ash now, and that I felt I could definitely do it without running away from his reaction… Which was my original plan.

I decided to change the original dress I bought it and went with a puffy black, knee high dress. It had sequined netting to cover the front with dark blue ribbon that tightened the dress around my waist. It felt almost perfect.

"My little girls all grown up."

I looked up to my mom standing by my door with her eyes filling up.

"Mom…" I smiled.

"You look beautiful honey, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, come on don't cry." I got up and hugged her softly.

I heard May and Candice coming up the stairs and broke away from the hug.

"Dawn ya ready?" Candice grinned.

"Yeah, almost I'm just finishing the hair."

I went back over to my dresser and tied some black ribbon around my head as a hair band, leaving a few locks to hang in front of it and finished with a lick of hairspray.

Misty followed upstairs wearing her light blue, glittering gown. "Dawn... What are doing?" She demanded.

I looked around at everybody's horrified faces as I put on my shoes.

"Well what does it look like?"

"You're not seriously wearing your sneakers to the dance are you?" May asked with insulting astonishment.

"Yeah.. Why what's wrong with that?" I shrugged. "You know I can't walk in heels to save my life, I'll break my leg!"

"Well… You know Converse actually look alright" Candice smiled.

"Thank you! So we're all good to go now?"

"We don't wanna keep the guys waiting." Misty winked.

I rolled my eyes and faked a smile; _she_ was obviously looking forward to be clinging onto Ash's arm for dear life all night. We squeezed into my mom's car to school and stopped outside the gates to find the guys there, ready to escort us in.

The first thing I noticed was a dateless Gary in his slick looking white tuxedo with a little black bow, looking very sharp. So he thought. Everybody else cracked up laughing when they saw it. Standing next to him were Kenny and Tracey smiling at us, dressed in their black suit and ties with Kenny wearing a navy shirt and Tracey in yellow to match with his date, Candice who was wearing a knee high yellow dress.

And there he was. Ash was standing in an open collar white shirt and black jacket, it was the first time I saw him without a hat since the sleepover incident a while ago. His hair was so messy and sticking out at every end and so much darker looking now, even with the decorative fairy lights that twinkled behind him along the school gate. He caught sight of me and smiled softly, before I could smile back, Kenny sided in front of me to block us both.

"Wow, you look great."

I blushed and grinned back. "You too, you scrub up good."

He shrugged. "Thanks Dee Dee, I got something for ya" Kenny pulled out a tiny box from his jacket and handed it to me.

I sighed and smiled at him. "Aww, I didn't get you anything."

"Go on, open it."

I pulled the small ribbon holding the box shut and lifted the lid off before my eyes lit up.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

It was a navy blue flowered corsage to match my dress.

"Here, I'll put it on" Kenny insisted. As he did so I saw May in the background mockingly shaking her head then eyeing towards Ash and Misty. I ignored her and _them_, to turn my focus on Kenny for most of this night; it was only fair on him. He held my hand both of his for a moment after fastening the gift and smiled up at me, I grinned shyly before loosening his grip letting my hand free.

He smiled and cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

I cringed at first then tried to hide it with a smile. I flinched as Kenny wrapped his arm around my waist. I moved away slightly and linked arms with him instead. I felt highly uncomfortable.

Aside from dateless May and Gary, the rest of us linked arms and went over to the main gym.

We walked across the yard and followed the loud music and bright lights in the dark. There were already loose streamers and white balloons scattered where we walked. We saw a couple of fellow classmates laughing and running out of the doors throwing artificial snow at each other as we got closer; that was when Kenny pulled me closer to him. I smiled hopelessly at my friend, hoping he wasn't thinking of getting any ideas, but after all this time of knowing him, I was pretty sure he wouldn't. I shook the thought out of my head as he went to hold the doors open for us all, suddenly the distorted music and darkness of the yard turned into a loud wave of vibrating dance music and bright strobe lighting.

The entire gym was alive with students and teachers dancing around. It was decorated with snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, fairy lights draped along the walls and a small stage set up at the back with the prom king and queen prizes laid out on the glitter covered table.

"It's so magical!" Candice screeched, dragging Tracey by the hand to go explore.

Gary stepped forward brushing his shoulders. "Well I think I'll go uh, check out the babes. See ya round" He strutted his way on to the dance floor looking for vulnerable dateless girls.

"Hey May, isn't that Drew sitting alone over there? Why don't go up to him?" Kenny suggested.

We all looked over to the bleachers on the side where he was sat; May's face was horrified at the suggestion.

"Dawn come to the bathroom with me?" May asked; she gave me a stern look as if to say 'NOW!'

I gave Kenny a quick smile and a shrug as May took me away.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh-"

"MAY, CHILL!" I screamed.

"Dawn help! Should I do it?"

"Um. YES! Of course."

May stopped pacing the bathroom and stopped before me.

"Tell me what to doooooo!" She shook me frantically.

"QUIT IT!" I sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "Look just go sit next to him, ask how he is and see how it goes from there."

She gave me a doubtful look.

"Deep breaths May, remember tonight, were in this together. I just need to figure out a way to get Ash alone."

"Why don't you just simply ask him for a moment alone?" May pondered.

I glared at her. "Very funny."

"No, I was actually being serious. It's not hard Dawn."

"Alright fine I'll… Wait until they're calling prom king and queen. But YOU have to go and talk to Drew now!"

May groaned and hung her head as I forced her out of the bathroom back out into the gym.

We struggled up to Drew and I pushed May into the deep end, her first steps of finally getting her lifelong crush. It was a proud moment in her life.

"Now GO!"

My date suddenly sneaked up behind me. "Hey there you are I've been looking all over, wanna dance?"

I gave a nervous smile and shrugged. I've never really been a dancer… Who am I kidding? I dance worse than Bambi taking his first steps.

"Sure, I'd love to…" I lied.

As Kenny took my hand and wrapped the other around my waist I realized something was wrong. I didn't want to feel uncomfortable slow dancing with one of my best friends. Looking over his shoulder and feeling jealous of Ash and Misty's romantic dancing. I wanted to give Kenny a good night that he deserved, it was selfish to say yes to him and only be regretting it later. I turned him around so Ash was out of my sight, only to see May wrapped around Drew.

Their eyes were glued to one another's, like they were lost in their own little bubble. For a moment their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes, it was so warming to watch my best friend finally be happy with the person she loved. I assumed by how close they were he liked her too, and I thought; it doesn't matter if Ash isn't interested, it just made me glad to see May get her guy.

"Hey…" Kenny whispered.

I lifted from his shoulder to look at him and smile; a real smile this time.

Then the unexpected happened.

I everything went dark; I felt a tighter grip around my waist and hand. Something soft against my lips. Kenny kissed me. I had no idea what to think, feel or say. But I knew exactly what to do.

I quickly pulled away staring him straight in the eyes. "Kenny what are you doing!"

He stared back, obviously not expecting that reaction from me. My mind was spinning, what other kind of reaction am I supposed to give? I can't kiss him back! What the hell was he thinking? Does he have feelings for me?

I hide my face away and turned around at a gob smacked Misty looking right at me, Ash beside her. He was the _last_ person I wanted to have seen that, how am I going to tell him how I feel when he just saw me kissing Kenny? Well, correction, he kissed me. That didn't matter, what mattered now is that I had to tell him right at that moment before he totally got the wrong idea. But before I could go over to him the atmosphere changed suddenly into upbeat music with the gym lighting back up. By the time I could try to catch sight of him again, he was gone, leaving Misty looking lost.

I fought my way past dancing students to get to the exit, when I bumped into a rather large problem.

"Excuse me what, are you doing in MY dress."

Jessie was stood very stiffly before me; I rolled my eyes and sighed at her misfortune of being dressed like her.

"Get. The hell. Out of here. Now!" She demanded, I had a feeling this was about to turn ugly. I wasn't the type for violence but she just happened to have caught me in a bad mood.

"Why should I!" I yelled, getting very close to Jessie's face.

"I don't wanna be in the same room as some freak wearing MY DRESS! So get. OUT!" She pushed me into Kenny behind, then grabbed the nearest drink from a student and threw it at my dress. That was a step too far; I've held my anger in for this girl back for long enough.

I pulled back a fist and launched it towards her face, she quickly ducked out of the way and my fist hit somebody else standing behind her.

I saw a purple blur hit the floor and heard gasps from every angle of the circle of students that quickly formed around me. I swear I was having Déjà vu…

"Bitch." The boy grunted, as he got up from the floor I soon realized it was Paul who I had just hit. I didn't know weather to feel proud or terrified, but the next series of scenarios happened too fast to decide.

Kenny swiftly stepped in front of me for protection and went to throw a punch for Paul. Before he could make his move Paul head butted him and pushed him to the side.

I tried to run to Kenny's side but a firm grip clamped around my wrist and held it tightly.

I grabbed Paul's arm trying to struggle free. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

He smiled at me wickedly, wiping his bloody nose with the other hand. "Hey beautiful, have you missed me?"

"Hah, nope. But I have." A familiar voice spoke.

**A/N: Btw I changed this plot about 7 times, no joke ¬_¬ I was trying to make it a good one, hope you all liked it? :D THIS IS NOT THE END. As you can tell, I left a cliffy D: But I will work my butt off to post the last chapter by next week, I PROMISE. Or you can all feel free to chase me with fire and pitchforks D:**


	13. (Update Finally!)

Hi everyone, it's been a while. 3 years to be exact haha.

Where do I begin.. Well I told you all I'd never abandon this story! Its strange actually, I completely forgot it existed until I checked my e-mails and found that people are still reading and commenting. You guys.. Thanks so much for the love, its so nice that people enjoy my crazy imagination!

I am my worst critic, I read this story now and think wow, what was I thinking haha, I could have changed a lot of things to be honest, but I guess that's because I'm older and slightly more mature now. (Only slightly!)

A lot has happened, I met a person through this story who used to be very important to me, and when that fell apart I didn't want to bother with the story any longer and eventually wanted to forget. If that person is reading this now.. No hard feelings. You did me a huge favor.

Anyways! To the readers who followed me 3 years ago, massive apology guys, and I will make it up by finishing the fic, as a thank you for the kind words on every chapter.

Not sure when I'll update, it will be sooner than 3 years haha!

I'll keep you posted guys, thanks again!


End file.
